la secta
by Los Hermanos Greenwood
Summary: dos almas son separadas por un abismo: ella es una princesa de la alta sociedad; el es un pirata en busca de respuestas. en un viaje único sus vidas atravesarán los planes de una misteriosa secta para defender el orden del universo. DESCONTINUADO
1. El inicio

Un giro del destino unirá dos almas separadas a través de los milenios...

Siglo XVI. Inglaterra. Michael Gehabich es el nombre del reconocido Zar de lo que ahora se conoce como Rusia. Su familia a estado en el poder desde que existe el uso de la razón. Viaja con su nieta, la princesa Alice. Es una joven de solo 15 años y ya actúa de la manera en que se comportaría una reina. Su figura esbelta, larga y abundante cabellera pelirroja, una tez que muchos consideran perfecta y unos hermosos y profundos ojos marrones la convierten en una de las deidades del mundo de los mortales. Muchos jóvenes de la alta sociedad la cortejan constantemente pero ella ha sabido apañársela de una forma impecable. Ha sido el orgullo del anciano. La madre de la niña murió cuando la daba a luz y su padre se marchó a una guerrilla para no volver jamás. Desde entonces a estado a la tutela de su abuelo.

El viaje hasta Inglaterra fue largo y tortuoso. Estaban en un carruaje tirado por 3 de los mejores corceles purasangre a través de caminos de tierra. Ambos suspiraron con alivio al ver que iban entrando en territorio inglés. Alice corrió las cortinas de terciopelo negro del carruaje para pode ver la hermosas calles de la cuidad. Era un día nublado pero no tenía onda de llover.

-"¿qué te parece el lugar, Alice?"- dijo el anciano cuando llegaron a la fachada de una enorme mansión.

-"es muy bonita abuelo,"- dijo Alice maravillada mientras salía del carruaje.

"Altezas, permítanos escoltarlos al interior" – dijeron dos guardias a sus espaldas

-"por supuesto"- dijo el rey.

Por adentro la mansión era enorme y a la vez acogedora. Las paredes estaban adornadas con exquisitas pinturas y un candelabro colgaba en medio del salón. En el fondo había una escalera que daba a un pasillo. por dicho pasillo aparecieron un hombre y una mujer, muy familiares para los recién llegados.

-"ah majestades"- dijo el hombre mientras juntaba sus manos en un sonoro aplauso en un gesto de complacencia – "sean bienvenidos a nuestro hogar."

"es un honor para nosotros el solo hecho que hayan consentido que nos hospedemos aquí, lord y lady Misaki "– respondió Alice con la debida cortesía de alguien de la realeza.

" sé que estáis cansados, no se preocupen, nuestros sirvientes llevarán vuestras cosas a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mientras esperan, podemos tomar el té en el salón principal "– dijo lady Misaki, haciendo un ademán para que los siguieran.

Los tres adultos se dirigieron al salón. Sin embargo, la princesa permaneció de pie a las escaleras.

"todo en orden alteza?" – preguntó uno de los sirvientes, sorprendido de que la joven se encontrara sola.

"Si no es mucha molestia... podría decirme dónde está Runo?"

"Sígame"- fue la respuesta del siervo mientras subía las escaleras y caminaba a la derecha

"Dime... tienes familia?"- preguntó la muchacha al joven lacayo. Parecía alguien de unos 15 o 16 años y en estupendo estado de salud.

"Si, alteza. Tengo una madre y una pequeña hermana de 8 años" – contestó.

"Ellas se encuentran bien, viven felices?"- preguntó la princesa muy interesada.

El muchacho se paró en seco. Ningún invitado había hecho esa pregunta a algún sirviente en todo el tiempo que estuvo trabajando. Se dio la vuelta y observó con detenimiento el rostro de la persona que tenía en frente, extrañado. Por sus ropajes, daba a entender que era de la realeza. Pero su hermoso y calmo rostro parecía el de una persona buena, sincera, confiable y humilde. En sus profundos ojos, que tenían el mismo color que el café molido, pudo ver una preocupación que solo puede tener alguien que se interesa por los demás. No la conocía, pero tenía el presentimiento que podía hablar abiertamente con ella. Se sentó en un banco del pasillo. La princesa caminó hacia el mientras se apartaba del rostro sus mechones rojizos y se sentaba a su lado.

"mi familia vive lejos, en Alemania" – comenzó el chico – "fui traído aquí como prisionero de guerra y vendido como esclavo. Creía que al venir aquí me maltratarían, pero no. Cuando lord Misaki me compró mi estado era deplorable. Hizo que pasara a sus propios aposentos y me recostó en su lecho. Llamó a varios médicos a la habitación y les encomendó que me cuidaran. Ellos lavaron y vendaron mis heridas y me dijeron que tenía que guardar cama. '' entonces llévenme al establo'' les pedí '' no pretenderán que me quede en la habitación de mi amo''. Para mi sorpresa, el señor había entrado al cuarto y escuchó cada palabra que había salido de mi boca. '' eso no de chiste!'' bramó '' no permitiré que un joven herido duerma en un lugar tan sucio como ese''. No pude decir nada contra ese argumento. Había oído decir a los demás prisioneros que nuestros amos no sentirían piedad alguna; solo seríamos unos juguetes en manos de un niño pequeño y que nos harían la vida imposible. Por eso me sorprendí tanto al escuchar las palabras del lord. Al ver mi expresión hizo que se retiraran todos los presentes. Cuando no quedó nadie, se sentó a los pies de la cama. '' niño, no permitiré que te vallas de aquí hasta que te hayas recuperado'' me dijo con suavidad '' se que esta no es la forma en la que un amo trata a un siervo, pero me parece algo inhumano no hacerlo''.

''¿inhumano?'' le dije. El solo asintió. Me dijo que su familia, su padre en espacial, trataba a sus esclavos con crueldad. El le quería iniciar en ese hábito pero el señor no quería hacerlo, en especial luego de soportar los gritos de la gente cuando era azotada. Se juró a si mismo que jamás pondría un dedo en sus sirvientes y siempre los trataría de la mejor forma posible''

Alice se quedó en silencio todo el tiempo. Esa historia era muy conocida ya que ella misma la habría sufrido. Miró al joven de pies a cabeza: era alto, fornido, de tez blanca y ojos grises. Su cabello, rebelde por lo despeinado, era de un color castaño claro. Su rostro se mostraba sereno y amigable, el rostro de alguien que inspira confianza, volteó la cabeza y mirando a suelo suspiró. El siervo se extrañó por ese repentino cambio de humor. Intrigado, apartó varios mechones de color anaranjado del rostro de Alice.

"¿está todo bien, princesa?"

"Llámame Alice" – dijo la muchacha – "y si, todo está bien, es solo que desearía que los chicos de nuestra edad fueran tan comprensivos como tú."

El joven no se esperaba esas palabras y mucho menos viniendo de la boca de alguien de la realeza. Jamás habría imaginado que viniendo a Inglaterra conocería a gente de la clase alta que se preocupara tanto por alguien en inferioridad de condiciones en incluso, que anhelaran y gratificaran la compañía de tales personas. Mientras pensaba esto, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de muchacho.

"cual es tu nombre?" – preguntó Alice cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

"Joe, Joe Brown" – contestó

"Joe. Dime como es Alemania? Nunca estuve allí pero me han dicho que es un lugar hermoso" – dijo la princesa poniéndose de pie.

"Si que lo es"- respondió Joe, parándose y caminando por el pasillo seguido de la joven – "uno de los lugares mas bellos y por el que vale la pena luchar."

"Dijiste que eras prisionero de guerra" – comentó la pelirroja recordando lo que el castaño le había dicho – "puedo saber cómo acabaste allí o sería muy entrometido?"

Joe seguía impactado por el interés de la chica hacia su vida. *_sin__duda__será__una__excelente__reina__cuando__crezca,__ojalá__todos__fueran__así_* se dijo para sus adentros, en verdad lo deseaba. Ambos hablaron animadamente sobre sus vidas en sus países natales. Pasaron horas caminando por los pasillos y jardines de la mansión Misaki, como la muchacha pidió ya que habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que ella estuvo allí. Joe le contó con sumo detalle cómo fue su estadía en aquel lugar y lo rápido que logró adaptarse. La joven princesa rusa escuchaba embelesada la historia de vida del alemán, de cómo fue entrenado en el arte de la pelea y cómo lo pusieron en el frente de batalla. Esa curiosidad innata no pasó desapercibida para en ex-soldado. Sonrió para sí, ya que sea situación le rea muy familiar.

Era el anochecer cuando ambos se encontraron en un kiosco, ubicado en una colina saliente del amplio terreno de uno de los tantos patios de la propiedad. La estructura de hierro estaba pintada de blanco. A la hora de comer o tomar el té el centro siempre se caracterizaba por tener una mesa y varias sillas de acuerdo ala cantidad de invitados. En las fiestas solía estar vacío, y era el lugar elegido por las parejas para bailar a solas o para proponerse matrimonio. La pelirroja empezó a reírse por lo bajo al recordar una situación que vio, relacionada con la última frase de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué hay tan gracioso? "– preguntó el castaño de ojos grises.

"Recuerdo la vez que fui a una fiesta. No tenía idea de para qué tenía que asistir. Iba tanta gente que estaba segura de que nadie notaría nuestra ausencia. Pero como mi abuelo me recordó que éramos la familia real debíamos asistir. Así que tuve que dejar que me vistieran, maquillaran, peinaran... En fin, una completa tortura. Ustedes, los hombres, no necesitan tanto lío, tan solo bañarse ponerse un traje elegante y peinarse no suena tan difícil.

"Pues para mí ese es otro caso "– dijo Joe, levantándose los pelos con ambas manos y una expresión de fingida desesperación en su rostro, lo que hizo que Alice comenzara a reír.

"Jajajajaja, buena esa Joe "– dijo Alice entre risas.

"¡Enserio! "– exclamó, tratando de seguir el juego – "Arreglarme esta mañana me llevó tres horas! "– concluyó , lo que hizo que la chica volviera a reírse.

"Bueno quieres que siga contándote o no? "– dijo la pelirroja una vez recuperada del ataque.

"Bien, continúa" – dijo Joe, tratando de ponerse serio, pero sin que una sonrisa inquieta jugara con sus labios.

"De acuerdo, prosigo. En esa fiesta el conde Lordbradg le iba a proponer matrimonio a Lady Croswell, en el kiosco. Pero cuando ella estaba por decir acepto, uno de los perros se escapó y empezó a perseguir un conejo. En una de esas vueltas el enorme can chocó contra la frágil estructura de metal, haciendo que ésta se viniera abajo. Por supuesto, nadie salió herido de gravedad y se casaron a los dos meses."

Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro cuando Alice terminó su relato, y como si fuera una obra de teatro ambos se rieron de su seriedad. Cuando se calmaron contemplaron el anochecer. Joe pensaba en como su hermana disfrutaba esos momentos junto con él. La princesa recordaba un anochecer muy similar a este, con la única diferencia de que el primero lo había visto en un barco. Su semblante se entristeció cuando el recuerdo ocupó su mente, no por el momento en sí, sino por la persona que conoció en ese lugar hace 10 años. Una persona que portaba unos hermosos ojos del mismo color que el topacio líquido, ojos que sin saberlo, la habían cautivado en lo mas profundo de su corazón.

"¡Que estúpido! "– exclamó Joe de dando un salto, mientras se llevaba ambas manos encima de su cabeza, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó sorprendida.

"Tú me pediste que te llevara a ver a Runo y yo te entretuve durante horas. Por favor, sepa disculparme "– concluyó haciendo una reverencia.

La chica comenzó a reírse, dejando al muchacho con sus palabras en la boca.

"No tienes por que disculparte, Joe. Fue lindo estar contigo."

Ese comentario dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los rostros de ambos adolescentes. Apenas se habían conocido esa tarde y ya eran los mejores amigos.

De repente escucharon el inconfundible sonido del choque de dos espadas.

"viene del centro de caballería" – murmuró Alice, yo volviéndose rápidamente el joven exclamó – "¡llévame!"

"Por supuesto" – dijo el muchacho-" ¿Quieres por el camino largo y apto para una joven delicada "– dijo con burla –" o prefieres el corto y no tan delicado?"

"Opto por el segundo "– dijo la princesa, decidida.

"Bien, entonces le sugiero que cierre los ojos, Alteza "– dijo Joe

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y el castaño la levantó en volantas(N/A: como los recién casados) y bajó de un salto la colina. Dejó a Alice sobre la fina hierba y ambos echaron a correr hacia el establo. A medida que se acercaban se podía escuchar el sonido de las espadas y dos voces que provenían del interior. Una voz era masculina, de una persona de unos 20 o 25 años. Se la escuchaba molesta, arrogante, y con un claro indicio de burla y diversión. La otra voz era femenina, perteneciente a una chica de 14 años, la cual sonaba muy irritada y cada tanto gruñía.

Los chicos se quedaron afuera del lugar unos momentos, para entrar cuando el ambiente estuviera mas calmo.

-"¡Touché! "– gritó triunfante la voz femenina – "¡Já! Y tú que decías que jamás te vencería."

-"¿Runo? "– preguntó Alice a reconocer la voz de su amiga y acercándose a la gran puerta de roble.

-"Permítame" – dijo Joe, acercándose a la puerta entes que la muchacha. La abrió sin ningún esfuerzo, a pesar del tamaño colosal de la pieza de madera – "Mi Lady, tiene visitas" – dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a las personas que se encontraba en el interior.

-"¿Alice? "– preguntó una chica cuando la susodicha apareció en el umbral – "¿De verdad eres tu?2

-"¡Runo!" – exclamó la nombrada corriendo al encuentro de su amiga – "¡Que alegría volver a verte!"

Ambas chicas se abrazaron fuertemente mientras se reían por lo bajo. Ambas habían esperado con ansias el reencuentro. Joe le hizo señas al hombre que estaba tras las chicas y ambos salieron sigilosamente del lugar.

-"Te extrañé mucho amiga" – dijo Alice en voz baja.

-"Yo también"- contestó Runo, separándose un poco de la pelirroja para observarla con detenimiento. Alice llevaba un vestido de seda dorado, no muy voluminoso pero si llamativo. El corsé también era dorado con incrustaciones de madreperla y acentuaba a la perfección el magnífico cuerpo de la muchacha.

Runo se vestía muy diferente. Para empezar, nada de vestido, sino un cómodo pantalón blanco no botas negras de caña alta, una camisa beig de botones y un saco amarillo largo hasta las rodillas. Traía consigo una espada al hombro que ella misma había forjado, la cual poseía un filo de acero duro y resistente, y una empuñadura de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes. El cabello de la chica, de un peculiar color celeste, era largo y lacio hasta la cintura. Lo llevaba atado en dos coletas altas, su peinado habitual. Con su tez blanca y ojos esmeralda, era una de las bellezas más codiciadas en el viejo continente.

-"Dime, ¿Has entrenado bastante con la espada? – preguntó Alice al ves el atuendo de su amiga, el cual era el apropiado para esa práctica.

-Oh si – contestó la condesa, manipulando el arma a modo de demostración – ya la conozco como la palma de mi mano. La pregunta es... – continuó mientras se agachaba para abrir un baúl – si tú no has perdido tu estilo para pelear – completó lanzándole una espada a la princesa.

-¿Quieres apostar? – le dijo la pelirroja mientras clavaba la espada en el suelo de tierra y se sacaba la larga falda del vestido, dejando al descubierto un pantalón negro y botas violetas de caña alta. Volviendo a tomar la espada se paró frente a su oponente y le hizo un ademán para que atacase. El ruido de los metales al chocar componía una sinfonía peculiar y ambas contrincantes se desenvolvían en un baile digno de ver en cualquier pelea. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y armoniosos, como si siguieran un compás determinado. Aquel "baile" duró poco, ya que Joe apareció de improvisto en la caballería.

-Señoritas- dijo El joven bastante agitado- Vuestros mayores las buscan, les dije que ambas estabais en el kiosco de la colina, vallan de inmediato

los tres jóvenes salieron disparados hacia la colina y, al llegar, dispusieron de unos pocos minutos para arreglarse y que no se notara la "práctica" de las chicas.

-Con que aquí estaban niñas- dijo el padre de Runo – las estábamos buscando.

-¿En verdad padre?- Preguntó la ojiverde, un tanto alterada.

-¿Está todo en orden?- inquirió su madre – te noto algo exaltada hija – continuó acercándose un poco mas a la joven.

-Ay Runo ¿no me digas que aún te sorprende que aquello pasara?- comentó Alice con un buen fingido tono de burla – ya sabes que eso era de esperarse.

La chica entendió que su amiga trataba de sacarla del aprieto, así que decidió seguirle en juego – bueno es que esa noticia fue muy chocante; aún no acabo de digerirlo.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué va todo esto? – preguntó el Zar.

-Cosas de chicas – contestaron la condesa y la princesa a la ves.

-bueno, ya que las encontramos, deberían prepararse para cenar. A, una cosa- dirigiéndose el padre de la peliazul a la portadora de ojos marrones- pedí que pusieran tus cosas en la habitación de Runo, Alice. Pensé que te gustaría que ambas estuvieran juntas, así podrían tener más privacidad.

- ¡Perfecto!- exclamaron ambas al unísono.

-¡Excelente! Joe, lleva a las chicas a la alcoba para que se cambien.

-como usted mande, Milord- respondió el aludido con una reverencia - Milady , Alteza – dijo el, extendiendo una mano para indicar a las damiselas que pasen antes que el.

Se dirigieron rápidamente a los aposentos de runo, el cual se hallaba en una de las tantas torres de la mansión, ocultas tras la fachada. Cuando la chica de ojos verdes cerró la puerta tras de si, ella, joe y Alice estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Qué... qué creen... que hubiera pasado, jaja, si los señores descubrían lo que ustedes dos hacen a escondidas? – Joe apenas si pudo formular la pregunta, ya que todavía no se recuperaba.

-¡AL REFORMATORIO LAS DOS!- gritaron a la vez, antes de ser invadidas por un nuevo ataque de risa.

-Vaya, veo que redecoraste tu habitación ¿eh? – dijo Alice luego del estallido. La pieza era enorme y las paredes estaban forradas con un papel que imitaba una tela de encaje color hueso. A la derecha, había una hermosa cama de dos plazas, cierta con un cubrecama color dorado y un montón de almohadones en un tono más oscuro. A la izquierda un enorme armario hacia su colosal presencia. Era de madera de pino y tenía un par de espejos en las puertas centrales. En el fondo, unos ventanales de madera tallada protegidos por unas cortinas de terciopelo beig, se abrían para dar paso a un balcón con barandas de mármol blanco. En el centro del cuarto había un sofá blanco leche muy espacioso. La cereza del pastel la ponían las farolas en las mesas de luz y el candelabro de cristal.

-si un poco- replicó Runo – el estilo anterior no era el mío, así que decidí cambiarlo

-Fue una tortura ayudarte a decorar el lugar – murmuró Joe, con la esperanza de que Runo no le oyera.

-¡Eres un descarado! – exclamó la peliceleste arrojándole un almohadón al castaño claro.

-¡Oye! ¿y eso por qué fue? – reclamó el ojigris con fingida inocencia.

-Eso fue por hablar de mas – sentenció la ojiverde dramatizando un puchero.

-bueno, bueno chicos, ya cálmense – dijo Alice – tenemos que alistarnos para cenar. Ya saben como se ponen los padres de Runo y mi abuelo cuando no comen.

-De muy mal humor – completó la condesa.

Después de un rato de andarse probando vestidos, zapatos y accesorios, y de lanzarle uno que otro almohadazo a Joe para que dejara sus bromitas para después, las chicas salieron de la pieza para dirigirse al salón principal.

Allí se encontraron con los mayores. Comieron, charlaron del viaje, qué pasó durante la ausencia de cada uno y cosas de ese estilo, que estaban matando de aburrimiento a las mas jóvenes.

-wow , creí que jamás terminarían – dijo Runo, tratando de volver a sentarse en su silla, ya que se había ido deslizando en esa hasta quedar recostada.

-Jamás podré entender cómo hacen para que les guste tanto hablar de política – dijo Alice mientras se paraba y estiraba los brazos.

Ambas se dirigieron rápidamente a su habitación, pero antes de entrar se sorprendieron al escuchar voces provenientes del interior. Al principio se asustaron, creyendo que eran ladrones, pero recobraron la calma al reconocerlas.

-¡tigrera!¡Hydranoid! será mejor que bajen el tono de voz – dijo la princesa en tono de reproche - el abuelo no sabe que te traje.

-lo siento Alice – se excusó Hydra, inclinando sus tres cabezas.

Hydranoid era el compañero Bakugan de alice, y utilizaba el atributo Darkus en la batalla. Tigrera era un Bakugan haos e indiscutida compañera de Runo.

-oh por todos los dioses, Runo – dejo Tigrera acercándose a la susodicha para inspeccionarla.

-Creo que 3 horas de charla política la descompusieron – dijo la pelirroja mientras se recostaba en la cama que habían puesto para ella.

-Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a esa cháchara para cuando crezca, aunque no garantizo nada – replicó la peliceleste dirigiéndose a una mesita al lado del sofá - ¿Es tuya?

Alice volteó a ver de qué estaba hablando su amiga. Ella tenía entre sus manos una bella cajita peculiarmente adornada, y la miraba con curiosidad. La pelirroja tardó un rato en responder a la pregunta. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas mientras apartaba la mirada. Runo se extrañó por el repentino cambio de humor de su amiga y se paró delante de ella.

-Para ser tu mejor amiga, no me has contado todo – dijo la muchacha muy seria - ¿verdad? – completó extendiendo la caja que aún traía en sus manos.

La ojimarrón se levantó de la cama y sin dirigirle una sola mirada a su amiga se acercó al armario. Abrió las puertas y empezó a buscar algo entre sus ropas. Runo y Tigrera la observaban entre curiosas y preocupadas. Hydranoid, en cambio, la veía con el corazón encogido.

La muchacha se dio vuelta y tomó la pequeña caja de las manos de su compañera, mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Runo se sentó a su lado y los dos bakugans la rodearon. La princesa había sacado de las faldas de uno de sus vestidos una piedra. Con un rápido movimiento la abrió por la mitad y dejó al descubierto un orificio que contenía una pequeña llave. La joven la tomó y con ella abrió el la cajita. De su interior sacó un hermoso collar de alambre de plata, que iba enredado alrededor de varios cristales verdes. Del collar, colgaban tres cruces de diferentes tamaños y formas. En la cruz del centro había incrustada una esmeralda en la que se podía ver el símbolo del atributo ventus. Runo contempló la joya embelesada, hasta que se percató de que su amiga la miraba con cierta extrañeza.

-Este collar guarda una historia, y quisiera que me la cuentes.

La aludida soltó un suspiro y sin mirar a la persona que tenía al lado, comenzó su relato.

/Flash Back/

Era el anochecer, y un navío ruso surcaba las olas del mar. Una niña de 10 años, de cabello rojo, ondulado y corto, entonaba una peculiar canción. Su vestid, de seda blanco se movía con la brisa y del cuello de la pequeña colgaba un dije de plata con forma de luna, con una franja de cristal violeta surcándolo. Unido a la luna, había un col de rayos desparejos. En su centro portaba un diamante violeta en el que se veía el símbolo Darkus.

-Alice! – exclamo su abuelo al escucharla cantar – Esa es una canción pirata. No es correcto que una jovencita cante eso.

La niña calló, y comenzó a mirara el vasto océano, hasta que algo en las tranquilas aguas llamó su atención. Se acercó más y pudo observar el cuerpo de un niño de su misma edad flotando a la deriva sobre unas vigas de madera.

-Abuelo! ¡Hay un muchacho en el agua! ¡Hay un muchacho en el agua! – gritó desesperada y señalando al mar - ¡Tienen que salvarlo!

Varios hombres escucharon el pedido de auxilio de la pequeña y rápidamente sacaron al chico del agua.

-¡Llévenlo a algún camarote! – ordenó el rey mientras se iba a hablar con el capitán.

-Pero todos están ocupados señor – dijo uno de los marinos, pero el monarca ya se había marchado.

-Llévenlo al mío – dijo Alice – Trataré de hacer que despierte.

Los hombres asintieron y llevaron al joven al camarote de la princesa. La niña de ojos marrones observó al chico recostado en su cama. La piel del pequeño era blanca y estaba mucho mas pálida por haber estado a la deriva por quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Sus labios, de una alarmante tonalidad azul temblaban con cada respiración. El pantalón negro y la camisa blanca pero sucia mojaban la tela de la cama. El cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros estaba quemado en las puntas.

Sin perder tiempo, Alice se acercó al armario y sacó unas toallas, con las que intentó secar al muchacho. Mientras pasaba la tela por uno de los costados de su rostro despertó. Sobresaltado, el pelinegro tomó la mano de la pelirroja quien aún sostenía la toalla. La niña se quedó mirando los ojos del joven, que tenían el mismo color que el oro líquido.

-No te preocupes, estás a salvo ahora – dijo la princesita, tratando de tranquilizar al moreno. El chico se relajó un poco y soltó su mano, pero sus ojos miraban fijamente el techo del camarote

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó a la joven volviendo a mirarla.

-Para ti, solo Alice – respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa hermosa y encantadora para el chico – Ahora descansa, y si necesitas algo llámame – le dijo mientras lo abrigaba con un par de colchas y salía de la pieza.

Alice dejó al chico solo en el camarote y se dirigió a cubierta. Mientras, el niño moreno se abrigaba con las colchas para evitar el frío y trataba de recordar cómo fue que terminó nadado a la deriva. Se había puesto de costado, peor algo le incomodaba en las costillas. Revisando su empapada camisa dio con un collar de cristales verdes del que colgaban tres cruces de plata. La del medio tenía una esmeralda con el símbolo ventus incrustado en ella. _"__Tú__sabías__lo__que__estaba__pasando,__verdad__mamá?__" _ pensó el muchacho mientras dos lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Pero el chico no sabía que un par de ojos marrones le observaban de la rejulla del techo.

/Fin Flash Black/

-Valla- atinó a susurrar runo cuando su amiga terminó - ¿No recuerdas su nombre?

-no, no lo recuerdo – dijo Alice apenada – me hubiera gustado recordarlo pero nunca e sido buena en eso.

-Cierto, por eso siempre te llevas historia – comentó la peliceleste tratando de liberarla de la depresión en la que se había sumido. La pelirroja le dio un empujón mientras se reía.

-Le contaste esto a Julie? – preguntó la condesa.

-Si, y se pasó l resto del día suspirando mientras decía "que romántico" – contestó imitando la voz de su amiga.

- vamos a acostarnos. Mañana hay que ir a la escuela – dijo Tigrera, y mandó a las chicas a la cama.


	2. ¡¿Qué demonios te está pasando!

**¡Oh vamos, amigo! ¿Qué demonios te está pasando?**

El ruido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla y el de los borrachos gritando quién sabe qué cosas, hacían imposible el simple hecho de entenderse con la persona que tenías en frente.

Tortuga era una isla pirata y donde se encontraba la taberna, en la cual habían, sentados en una mesa aparte de la multitud, dos jóvenes piratas. El primero, un chico de unos 14 años, moreno, cabello castaño y ojos rojizos trataba de convencer a su amigo, un joven de 15 años, pelinegro y lacio hasta los hombros, con un par de ojos dorados, de que debían quedarse unos días mas.

-Vamos, Shun – decía el castaño – La tripulación necesita descansar y tú también.

-No lo entiendes Dan – exclamó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

-No creí que fueras a alterarte tanto por una chica de la que ni te acuerdas el nombre.

Shun volvió a sentarse en su silla y miró el dije que tenía al cuello: era de plata y tenía la forma de una luna delgada, en la que en el medio de la curva llevaba un sol. Un diamante de color violeta, con el símbolo Darkus adornando la joya. El joven sintió una punzada en el peco al recordar cómo había obtenido el objeto.

-Dijiste que no te habías enamorado de ella – le dijo Dan en tono serio a percatarse del cambio de humor de su amigo.

Shun bajó la mirada. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era probable que el castaño tuviera razón, pero... ¿Cómo saber lo que sentías hace 5 años por alguien que casi no recuerdas? Ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Dan mirando al moreno y éste seguía observando el dije.

-Tú ganas – suspiró el chico poniéndose de pie – Vamos al barco, tenemos que descansar.

El susodicho asintió y ambos tomaron camino al navío.

-Capitán Shun, oficial Dan – les reconoció una chica joven de cabello y ojos azules. Traía puestos un pañuelo en su pelo, un saco azul oscuro abrochado desde la cintura al escote, pantalón celeste claro y botas de cuero.

-Lena – saludó Dan con una sonrisa - ¿Toda la tripulación está a bordo?

-Así es, estamos listos para zarpar en cuanto el capitán lo ordene.

-Oficial Kuso – dijo Shun dirigiéndose formalmente a Dan – ordene a la tripulación reunirse en cubierta.

-Como usted mande, capitán – respondió el castaño subiéndose al navío seguido de Lena.

Shun se quedó donde estaba, observándole cielo estrellado. Sin siquiera pensarlo, de manera inconsciente, llevó su mano al dije. _"Me pregunto... ¿Dónde estarás, si todavía recuerdas la promesa, o el paso del tiempo me condenó a ser borrado de tu memoria...?" _se decía a si mismo.

-Al parecer Dan tenía razón – dijo un Bakugan Ventus saliendo del bolsillo de la chaqueta del joven.

-Ay no, ¿tú también Skyress? – exclamó el muchacho – ya lo dije, no me enamoré de ella. Lo que dice Dan son puras tonterías.

Skyress miró a su compañero humano durante largo tiempo. Tenía la cabeza gacha y sus ojos una mirada perdida. _"Se nota que conocerla te afectó" _se dijo a si misma _"Pero negarlo sólo empeorará lo mal que te sientes"_

-Vamos, la tripulación ya debe estar reunida – comentó el moreno tomando a su Bakugan y subiendo a la cubierta de un salto.

En el navío, todos estaban atentos a lo que el capitán Shun Kazami ordenara.

-Compañeros piratas – comenzó el ojidorado – creo que he sido muy egoísta con todos vosotros. Así que les daré a elegir entre quedarse unos días a descansar y recomponeros, o salir a mar abierto esta misma noche. Esa decisión la dejo en vuestras manos. Cuando la habéis tomado, avisadme, estaré en mi camarote.

Ok. Eso tomó con la guardia baja a la mayor parte de la tripulación. No era normal que el joven líder de la embarcación estuviera "indeciso" sobre qué acción tomar. Ada pirata, incluidos Dan y Lena, que conocían al muchacho desde hace años, lo miraban con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de par en par. Ambos cruzaron miradas preguntándose el porqué del repentino cambio de Shun.

-Capitán Kazami – dijo el oficial dan luego de una larga hora de debata – ya tenemos una decisión - El joven salió de su camarote con expresión seria.

-Mi señor- exclamó un marino entre la multitud. Vestía un saco largo de color verde, una camisa blanca, pantalones verde oscuro y botas negras. Su pelo, un poco largo hasta los hombros, tenía un color rojizo en las puntas. Sus ojos violetas tenían la profundidad típica de un poetista – Tengo una idea que podría ser de vuestro agrado.

-te escucho, Jesé – dijo el moreno.

-La familia real de Inglaterra dará una fiesta dentro de unos cuantos días, y propongo hacer algo diferente. ¿Por qué en vez de saquearlos fingimos ser de la alta sociedad y "jugamos2 a ser como ellos?

-Sabes que es una de las mas brillantes ideas que has tenido, Jesé – exclamó el oficial Cid, muy amigo de Dan.

-Pasearnos frente a sus narices sin que descubran que somos piratas. Les demostraremos a esos imbéciles que no son mejores que nosotros – dijo Rubanoid, el Bakugan Pyrus de Cid.

-¿todos están de acuerdo? – preguntó el capitán.

-¡SI! – bramó la tripulación entusiasmada.

-Oficial Kuso – el susodicho volteó- Proceda para zarpar.

Al cabo de pocos minutos el navío ya estaba de nuevo en mar abierto

/4 dias después/

-¡¿QUÉ!- gritó un chico moreno en una cámara ubicada debajo de los camarotes - ¿Cómo que no hay mas comida?

-¡Pues habría mas comida si tu no te la hubieras devorado, Dan! – le gritó una chica rubia bastante molesta.

-no e mi culpa el que siempre tenga hambre, Kazarina – dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos y sacando trompa.

-Eres imposible – murmuró ella apretando los dientes.

-¿Otra vez ustedes dos peleando? – preguntó una vos que provenía de las escaleras.

-Kazarina no quiere darme de comer, Nurzak – dijo dan con ojos de cachorrito y voz de nene pequeño.

-¡¿EN 4 DÍAS TE COMISTE LA COMIDA DE 20 Y AÚN TIENES HAMBRE? – gritó la rubia sorprendida y molesta, mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina al joven pirata.

-¡Nurzak! ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo? – se oyó a sus espaldas.

-Eh... quizás seas mejor que lo vea usted mismo, señor – dijo el susodicho, que aún no salía de su asombro por lo que acababa de escuchar con respecto a las provisiones.

-Y bien ¿qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó un oficial al pie de la escalera.

-Ya no quedan provisiones – dijo Kazarina.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

Kazarina y Nurzak miraron fijamente a Dan, mientras que este agachaba la cabeza.

-Mi culpa- musitó el castaño mientras levantaba la mano y no despegaba los ojos del piso.

El oficial suspiró _"¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?" -_ ¿Podrían dejarnos solos un momento?

-Por supuesto, oficial Marucho.

Cuando ambos estuvieron solos, el rubio se acercó a Dan.

-¿¡COMO QUE TE COMISTE TODAS LAS PROVISIONES? – exclamó.

-ES QUE NO PUDE RESISTIRLO – dijo Dan con la mirada suplicante.

-Sabes, hay un arrecife cerca, ¿por qué no tomas una caña y te pones pescar?.

-¿Qué? – dijo el castaño – Amigo soy pésimo pescando.

-Pues no hay de otra – dijo rotundamente el pequeño rubio – Debes recuperar las provisiones perdidas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- una risotada femenina hizo que los dos chicos pegaran un brinco.

-¿Quién esta ahí? – exclamó Dan tratando de disimular el susto.

-Tranquilos chicos – dijo una joven de pelo corto y naranja, y ojos azules, que salía de su escondite con las manos en alto – Soy yo, Mira.

-Mas vale que no vuelvas a hacer eso, nos asustaste! – dijo Marucho, el cual se había caído al piso.

-Lo siento – se disculpó – Es que es divertido ver sus pleitos, jaja.

Los chicos fulminaron con la mirada a la chica.

-Bueno... ¿Entonces qué van a hacer? – inquirió ella tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

-Dan irá de pesca – de manera rotunda, Marucho le extendió una caña de pescar al susodicho.

En medio de pucheros de Dan y risas de Mira, el moreno finalmente se resignó a a tomar la caña y subir a la cubierta.

-esta será la tortura medieval para el – murmuró la pelirroja.

-Y eso que Dan tiene poca paciencia – dijo el rubio, y ambos subieron. Al llegar, el grito de Kazarina los hizo ponerse en alerta.

-¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo ahí? ¿¡Acaso quieres matarte?

-¿¡Qué? – preguntó a su vez el joven volteándose. El chico estaba sentado con los pies fuera del barco.

-Dan, baja de ahí, no pienso comenzar el día la mentando la baja de mi primer oficial – a lo que todo el mundo volteó la vista.

-¿Shun? – preguntó Marucho - ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?.

Shun hizo caso omiso de las miradas que se clavaban en el. No podía culpar su interés, ya que estaba sumamente pálido y tenía unas alarmantes sombras moradas debajo del ámbar de sus ojos. Caminó en silencio con la mirada perdida, y de un salto ágil se subió al mástil, para quedarse sentado en el palo de sostenía la vela mayor.

-¿Qué mosca le picó? – preguntó un chico rubio sentado en una escalera.

-No lo se, Keith – dijo Marucho triste – A estado así desde ayer.

Keith miró a su capitán, quien seguía sentado sobre la vela y no mostraba signos de querer bajar. _"¿Qué te sucede, Shun?" _pensó _"Jamás te he visto actuar de esa manera"._

-¡Picó! – gritó Dan tirando de la caña y sacando de sus pensamientos a todos - ¡Picó uno!

Toda la tripulación jaló al chico para que el enorme pez, que sería su comida, no se escapara. Estuvieron largo rato forcejeando hasta que la criatura saltó a la cubierta del barco.

-¡Aaaaahhhhh!- gritó el moreno cuando vio al descomunal tiburón que tenía a sus pies. El animal se retorcía con violencia, ansioso de poder regresar al agua.

-¡Vamos, no se queden ahí parados! – gritó Mira que , ayudada por Kazarina, ataron al pez gigante de manera tal que el animal no pudo moverse. Keith y Lena lograron vendarle los ojos para calmarlo.

-¡¿Dónde demonios esta Dan? – exclamó Marucho desesperado.

-¡Aquí estoy! – escucharon al castaño mientras un haz de luz caía sobre el tiburón. Todos cerraron los ojos y sintieron una cálida lluvia en la piel. Cuando los abrieron, se dieron cuenta de que el animal yacía muerto en el piso de la cubierta. Dan estaba agachado sobre el, con su espada sonriendo y jadeando pesadamente, con su espada atravesando de lado a lado el cuello de la bestia.

-Una excelente pesca ¿no creen? – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa y jadeando pesadamente conservando la misma posición, a lo que todos respondieron con una risa ahogada.

-Si Dan hace algo, lo hace a lo grande- comentó un chico de cabello azul y ojos verdes detrás del pirata.

-Bah, pura palabrería, Gus – dijo Dan sonrojado y encogiéndose de hombros – Sólo lo hice porque tenía hambre.

Ante esta afirmación tan típica de el, toda la tripulación rió al unísono.

-Ten – dijo Keith extendiéndole un retazo de tela – Límpiate la sangre y deja que Lena y Kazarina se encarguen de la pesca.

El castaño tomó la tela y se limpió el líquido rojo que bañaba su cabeza y teñía sus manos. También limpió su espada, devolviéndole el brillo que tenía, similar al de un diamante expuesto a la luz.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, un par de ojos dorados habían contemplado la escena que sucedía a los pies de su portador.

-Responde mi pregunta, Shun – exclamó Skyress bastante molesta por el silencio de su compañero - ¿Por qué no dormiste?

Shun se volvió lentamente y clavó la mirada en su Bakugan. Lo que Skyress vio en el ámbar de sus ojos la asustó. El rostro del moreno no mostraba emoción alguna, pero sus ojos hablaban por si solos. Una profunda tristeza se había apoderado de ellos, y un dolor lacerante les había borrado todo rastro de luz, transformando aquel oro líquido en azúcar quemada y ennegrecida. El Bakugan conocía muy bien esa mirada, y no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Volviste a soñar con ellos, verdad? – le preguntó, a lo que el solo contestó agachando la cabeza – Se lo que tu familia representó para ti, y te comprendo. Por favor perdóname, no era mi intención que revivas recuerdos tan dolorosos.

Shun no dijo nada. Siempre se había dicho que era mejor olvidar todo aquello, pero en sus sueños recordaba los últimos momentos antes de que el mar se tragaba el barco, y con el la vida de sus padres, dejándolo huérfano. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos cuando su mente evocó tal recuerdo, tan doloroso como un puñal desgarrándole lentamente el pecho.

El mástil comenzó a moverse de forma violenta, sacando al chico de su trance.

-¡Oficial Kuzo! – gritó el pirata - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-¡Te dije que no metieras mano, Jesse! – exclamó una voz desde dentro del camarote que estaba en cubierta.

-¿Gus? – preguntó Keith abriendo la puerta y llenándose la cara de humo. Un par de chicos con sus ropas completamente quemadas, al igual que el rostro, y con los pelos en punta, salieron caminando como borrachos mientras eran escoltados por una nube negra.

-¿Puedo saber que es lo que hicieron? – les preguntó Shun bajando del mástil.

-Jesse mezcló algo que no debía mezclar – dijo Gus lanzándole una mirada asesina al rubio.

El capitán suspiró resignado y, acercándose a Keith, le dijo – "Te advertí que este par no se llevaría bien" – a lo que el chico solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Valla – murmuró Mira , observando a los dos chamuscados – Si que son como el agua y el aceite.

-¡Capitán! – se escuchó desde el área del timón - ¡Tierra a la vista!

Ante esta afirmación, se voltearon a uno de los costados de la nave, donde se dejaba ver un pequeño espacio de tierra blanca. Todos concordaron que era una isla bastante remota y virgen, por lo que se sintieron seguros. Bueno, todos... salvo algunos.

-¿Qué sucede Lumakroun? – dijo Kazarina cuando su compañero Bakugan saltó a su hombro.

-Nada, mi señora, estoy bien – contestó el Bakugan Haos, tratando de ocultar su asombro.

-¿Todo en orden, Kazarina? – preguntó Shun, quien se había percatado de esa pequeña charla.

-Conmigo todo en orden – tomó a su Bakugan y lo sostuvo a la altura de sus ojos – Pero Lumakroun oculta algo.

-¡Yo no oculto nada! – exclamó el susodicho con un gracioso enfado – Sólo quería asegurarme de que mis ojos no me engañaran.

-Habla claro, por favor – pidió Drago Pyrus, el Bakugan de Dan acercándose a la escena.

-Observen – dijo el Haos, girándose a ver a la playa – Tendremos compañía al llegar a la costa, y me temo que no será grata.

En efecto, en el lado Esta de la isla se encontraba otra nave, con un símbolo bien raro en su vela principal. Dan, Shun y Kazarina se miraron entre sí. Los tres tenían el mismo plan en mente y asintieron al unísono.

-Tripulación – llamó el moreno – Tomen sus armar y mantengan sus ojos abiertos al llegar a tierra.

Todos obedecieron, menos Lena y Mira.

-¿No crees que se están comportando de manera extraña? – preguntó Mira a la peliceleste – Digo, todos los piratas de estos mares nos tienen absoluto respeto ¿Verdad?.

-no lo sé – contestó ella – Pero es muy raro que nos hagan desembarcar armados. Sabemos que algo malo para Shun Kazami es malo para todos.

Luego de unos minutos ya estaban en la playa.

-Estén alerta, hay bandidos aquí – les advirtió Dan.

La tripulación avanzó con cautela, atravesando el denso bosque. Shun iba a la cabeza, ya que sus habilidades ninja le permitía percibir la mas mínima alteración a su alrededor, y prevenir de ese modo a sus compañeros. Le seguía Lena, con una mano cerca de la pistola que llevaba atada al cinturón. Luego iba Cid, que tomaba firmemente la empuñadura de su espada. Jesse iba detrás, leyendo su libro. Aunque la verdad es muy distinta. El rubio observaba su alrededor de una manera muy peculiar. Aunque no tuviera entrenamiento ninja, los años como agente secreto encubierto como un guardaespaldas le enseñaron a no confiar en sus ojos, sino el resto de sus sentidos. El libro que llevaba en sus manos ocultaba entre sus páginas delgadas cuchillas, filosas con colmillo de tiburón, listas para ser lanzadas de ser necesario. Detrás de él, iba el oficial Marucho, en cuyos antebrazos tenía puestos unos extraños brazaletes que el mismo había creado. Según su explicación, eran unas mini ballestas, que lanzaban proyectiles con forma de hojas de eucalipto, diseñadas para alcanzar rápidamente a su objetivo, sin romper la barrera del sonido, lo que las hacía indetectables antes de la colisión. Pisándole los talones estaba Kazarina. Siempre atenta, sus ojos púrpuras examinaban cada palmo del bosque. Colgando de su faja, un látigo lucía púas plateadas en su extremo y era, sin dudas, su arma predilecta. Keith les seguía de cerca, y por si ocurría algo, dos dagas saldrían de sus mangas hasta sus manos. Su hermana Mira se pegó a el, armada con un arco y flechas, lista para atacar. Gus y Nurzak los seguían calmados, cada uno con un bastón, el cual al presionar una saliente, dejaba ver mortales cuchillas a sus extremos. Cubriendo la retaguardia estaba Dan, con ambas espadas fuera de sus fundas.

Caminaron varios kilómetros hasta dar con un claro, donde se detuvieron. Casi de inmediato, otro grupo apareció por el lado opuesto. Su líder tenía el pelo blanco y ojos dorados, vestido con un traje azul oscuro bastante ceñido. A su lado, un chico de 14 años hacía acto de presencia. Tenía cabello castaño y desprolijo, con un traje en diferentes tonos de azul bastante elegante. Sus ojos café observaba con detenimiento el grupo que tenía en frente.

Curiosamente, el resto de los presentes traía puestas unas capas negras que ocultaban sus rostros, y se sujetaban con unos broches que tenían el mismo símbolo de la nave en la orilla.

-Shun Kazami – dijo el chico albino, y añadió con una sonrisa burlona – Que grata sorpresa el volver a reunirnos en una isla virgen después de tantos años.

Conteniendo la ira que amenazaba con desbordarlo, no iba a permitir que ese tipo manejara la situación, así que sólo contestó con un gruñido

-Anubias...

**Continuará...**

Antígona: Bueno... eh aquí el segundo cap de mi primer fic. Corrección, de "nuestro" primer fic.

Zinger: mas te valía tomarme en cuenta, por que sino... (cara de maniático)

Antígona: (con una gota en la cabeza) no tienes que decir mas nada. En fin es nuestra primera historia, y ya tenemos escritos otros 4 capitulos, solo me falta copiarlos del cuaderno a la máquina. ¡Xfa! Dejen Reviews, aceptamos todo tipo de comentarios. Y una aclaración: ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los uso para alimentar nuestra mente y ofrecer algo de entretenimiento.

Zinger: nos vemos en el proximo capi!


	3. ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

Última escena del capítulo anterior:

"-Shun Kazami – dijo el chico albino, y añadió con una sonrisa burlona – Que grata sorpresa el volver a reunirnos en una isla virgen después de tantos años.

_Conteniendo la ira que amenazaba con desbordarlo, no iba a permitir que ese tipo manejara la situación, así que solo contestó con un gruñido._

_-Anubias..._

**¿Amigo o Enemigo?**

Ambos chicos se quedaron viéndose fijamente.

-Zinger – dijo Anubias al chico castaño - ¿Qué opinas sobre atacar ahora?

Zinger observó con detenimiento las líneas enemigas, y se llevó una gran sorpresa. El moreno de nombre Shun era un conocido suyo; recordaba perfectamente el día en que debieron pelear codo a codo.

-No es justo atacar a toda la tripulación a la vez – susurró su compañero Aquos saltando a su hombro – Si el problema es solo entre nuestros capitanes, veo innecesario el derramamiento de sangre que Anubias propone.

-Tienes razón Bladewor – suspiró Zinger – pero será muy difícil disuadirlo de atacar a sangre fría.

En efecto, el joven pirata tenía razón al pensar de esa manera. El capitán tenía al fama de atacar y no de detenerse a pensar en principios relacionados con la moral. Solo Zinger, su mano derecha, impedía que cometiera alguna estupidez.

-Anubias – dijo en voz baja para que únicamente el lo escuchara – Creo que sería mas productivo y entretenido ver una batalla entre los dos, señor.

-¿Acaso te has ablandado, Zinger?- preguntó con burla.

-Esta día me ha encontrado muy paciente y comprensivo – explicó mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo sediento de batalla.

-Muy bien, confiaré en tu palabra – asintió el peliblanco.

Mientras, en el lado contrario, Shun no se había perdido ni una sola palabra de lo dicho, a pasar de la gran distancia. _" Resultaste ser muy diferente Zinger" _pensó clavando la vista en el chico _"Pero a mi no me engañas. Voy a traerte de vuelta"._

-¿Todo en orden capitán? – pregunto el oficial Kuzo.

-Espero que me perdones por lo que haré, Dan – dijo y a continuación caminó hasta el centro del claro, seguido del castaño.

-¡Anubias! – gritó - ¿Qué te parece si nos enfrentamos en una batalla?

"_Me leíste la mente" _ pensó el capitán enemigo – Zinger, sígueme – y ambas parejas se encontraron frente a frente.

-Una pelea, ¡de acuerdo! – le soltó Anubias sonriendo desafiante.

-Súmale a eso una apuesta – ofreció el moreno, indiferente en apariencia.

-Te escucho.

-Apostemos a nuestros primeros oficiales.

-¿¡QUÉ? – fue el grito de soltaron los manos derecha de cada capitán. - ¿¡ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?

Shun solo misó al peliblanco seriamente - ¿Y bien?

-Ahora entiendo porqué me pediste que no me enojara – dijo Dan con fingida clama – Pero adivina ¡YA ME ENOJÉ!

"_¿Qué tramas?" _ pensó Zinger, completamente confundido.

-Si yo gano – dijo Anubias – Dan se viene conmigo. Y si pierdo, Zinger va contigo.

-exacto.

-Entonces hagámoslo.

-Bien.

Shun y Anubias caminaron de vuelta a los extremos del claro. Los oficiales ni siquiera habían atinado a moverse.

-¿Qué mosca le picó? – pensó Dan en voz alta.

-Creo que se les zafaron los tornillos – le dijo Drago saltando a su hombro – A Shun por hacer esa apuesta y a Anubias por aceptarla.

-En fin, no hay vuelta que darle – exclamó Zinger dándole la espalda a Dan y caminando hacia su grupo.

-Supongo que tienes razón – murmuró en repuesta mientras volvía con los suyos _"No me lo puedo creer, apostado como un costal de papas... y hablando de papas ¡TENGO HAMBRE!"_

Shun y Anubias se quedaron parados, esperando a sus compañeros. De sus manos sacaron cada uno una carta y gritaron a unísono ¡Campo Bakugan abierto!.

Una luz blanca los cegó a todos momentáneamente. Cuando el resplandor se desvanece, se ve como Shun está parado sonriendo de manera triunfal, mientras que Anubias aún so cabía en si del asombro.

-Fin del juego – dijo el moreno – A menos para ti.

Esto hizo que el peliblanco reaccionara, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suave pasto.

-¡Anubias! – gritó Zinger al ver a su capitán.

-Lo... lo siento... Zinger... – murmuró el albino cerrando los puños con fuerza, con la cabeza gacha y tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó, tratando de hacer oídos sordos a lo que era obvio.

-Me parece que voy a tener un nuevo miembro en mi tripulación. ¿Verdad Anubias? – dijo Shun parándose delante de éste, con los brazos cruzados, observándolo altaneramente, con una sonrisa pícara adornando su rostro.

-Ya veo – suspiró el castaño - ¿Cuándo partimos?

-Ahora – exclamó con gesto frío el moreno, dándose la vuelta.

Zinger observó en silencio como su nuevo líder volvía con su grupo. Sin mirar atrás y sin pensar, tomó una capa y se cubrió completamente con ella, como si de esa manera pudiera ocultar la rabia y el dolor que ocupaban su mente. Sin percatarse de nada, caminó hasta el que sería su nuevo grupo, su nueva "familia".

-bienvenido – le dijo Lena de manera hogareña.

Zinger alzó la vista a la muchacha, y le sonrió al ver su rostro amable.

Nadie habló en todo el camino desde el claro al barco. Como era costumbre, Shun y Dan iban al frente, dirigiendo al resto. Zinger iba a lo último, acompañado por Lena. Ni una sola palabra se mencionó, ni siquiera Bladewor se atrevió a romper el silencio..

/ Mientras, en el barco de Anubias/

Los sonidos de cosas haciéndose añicos comenzaron a sacar de quicio a un peliblanco bastante parecido al capitán; la única diferencia eran sus ojos, los cuales eran de un rojo profundo.

-¡Grrraaaaah! – gritó jalándose el cabello - ¡Ese maldito ruido me está desesperando! – dirigiéndose a la puerta del camarote donde se escuchaba como un vidrio pasaba a la historia.

-Que alguien lo calle – masculló otro chico sentado en una escalera de cuerda. Este también era parecido al capitán solo que su pelo era mas corto y la piel era morena. Por su expresión, se notaba que se estaba hartando del comportamiento del que armaba ese escándalo en la cubierta.

-Jajajajajaja, tendrían que verse en un espejo – rió una chica de cabello verde con una boina que tapaba uno de sus ojos – Uno anda rompiendo lo que se le cruza en el camino, otro grita como si el mundo estuviera por acabarse, y el otro no tiene mejor idea que renegar jajajaja, parecen los tres chiflados.

-Di eso otra vez... – contestó el albino que estaba en las sogas – Y JURO QUE TE ARRANCO LA CABEZA ZENET.

-Uy que carácter – dijo ella alzando las cejas y dándole la espalda – Deberías aprender a controlar tu mal genio, Ren.

-Creo que deberías decirle eso a Anubias – dijo una joven de cabello corto azul.

-¿Y por que no vas tu y se lo dices? – exclamó un poco mas calmado el albino de ojos rojos – después de todo, ahora tu eres la primera oficial, Mylene.

-con Anubias, es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Shadow – suspiró cruzándose de brazos.

Mylene abrió lentamente la puerta del camarote de Anubias.

-Sabes que Linus te matará cuando vea esto – le dijo la chica al peliblanco que tenía en frente – No le hará gracia limpiar el chiquero que armaste aquí haciendo añicos lo primero que se te cruzara en el camino.

Anubias seguía dándole la espalda, con las manos apoyadas sobre una mesa.

-¿Cómo pude cometer semejante estupidez? – mascullaba entre dientes.

-Depende de cual de todas las estupideces que cometiste estás hablando – pidió la peliazul cruzándose de brazos.

-¿¡Por qué demonios acepté esta apuesta? – exclamó golpeando la mesa con el puño.

-¿Quieres la respuesta? – le preguntó fríamente, harta del comportamiento irracional del albino – yo te la daré, Anubias. Estabas tan desesperado de derrotar a Shun que cuando el te puso un obstáculo, tú lo apartaste sin siquiera verlo. Eso fue justamente lo que pasó; tan ansioso estabas de pelear, que cuando te lanzó la apuesta, tu la aceptaste sin darte cuenta de lo que podías llegara a perder.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el pequeño cuarto luego de que Mylene terminó de hablar. Ella sabía que tenía la razón, y Anubias no decía nada. Su estúpido egoísmo lo cegó, y Zinger tuvo que pagar por ello. Le hervía la sangre de solo pensar en lo que Shun le estaría haciendo ahora a su mejor amigo. Sin pensar en nada, abrió lentamente un cajón de la mesa extrayendo una daga de él.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses – le dijo Mylene tomando la daga que tenía el arma antes de que Anubias pensara en utilizarla – No quiero limpiar tu sangre.

El ojidorado bajó lentamente el brazo. La chica le quitó la daga y lo sentó en una silla. El capitán del barco estaba muy deprimido y lo único que quería era salir un rato de la realidad. La joven notó eso, y le dio una infusión con un profundo somnífero.

-Hay una pregunta que me a estado molestando desde que Shun ofreció a su primer oficial – dijo un Bakugan Aquos saltando al hombro de Mylene.

-¿Y cual es Elico? – preguntó.

-¿Por qué apostaría a una persona?

La peleadora Aquos se quedó en silencio. Elico tenía razón ¿por qué quería el capitán Ventus a Zinger? ¿acaso ya se conocían? ¿O solo querías ajustar alguna cuenta pendiente?

Estas preguntas eran repetidas una y otra vez, pero no encontraban respuesta.

-Realmente no lo sé. Pero me encantaría averiguarlo.

-A propósito Mylene ¿qué demonios iba a ser Anubias con esa daga?

La susodicha no dijo nada, solo se limitó a subir la manga del traje del albino. De esa forma Elico pudo ver múltiples cicatrices que cubrían su brazo.

-cada vez que se siente culpable por algo, se automutila – explicó – Hice hasta lo imposible por quitarle ese maldito hábito, pero es su único escape de la realidad, de modo que no se lo pude quitar.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, de pie, junto al chico, quien estaba dormido. Luego salieron con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó un chico de ojos violetas y cabello rosado, vestido de blanco y amarillo.

-bien, al menos no se lastimó a si mismo, Baron – contestó la peleadora Aquos.

-no me sorprendería que se mate un día de estos jajajajaja- gritó una voz proveniente de las velas.

-¡Cierra la boca, Stoica! – le contestó molesta la ojiazul – Y bájate de una vez antes de que te caigas, y si no lo haces y te partes la cabeza en mil pedazos, te daré una paliza que no olvidaras nunca en tu vida!

-Vaya carácter el que tienes – murmuró el pelirrojo – pero es imposible cai... – no pudo terminar de hablar porque el golpe de la vela mayor le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer. Una soga que se le enganchó en el pie impidió que se diera de bruces contra el piso de madera.

Al ver como el pelirrojo quedó colgando, toda la tripulación empezó a reírse. Stoica quiso soltarse, pero cayó de espaldas al hacerlo.

Mylene solo miraba divertida la escena. _"después de esto no creo que necesite una paliza, , con las burlas será suficiente" _pensó para sus adentros. _"la noche ya cayó sobre nosotros, lo mas prudente será quedarnos en la playa ; no me agrada la idea de quedarme a la deriva"._

-Ya es hora de dormir – exclamó el oficial Ren – Hay que descansar. Mañana nos espera un largo día.

Dicho y hecho, los marinos se dirigieron a sus cuartos, menos Mylene. Ella caminó con sigilo a la que fue la habitación de Zinger.

-No debemos estar aquí – dijo Elico preocupado cuando entraron al cuarto – Sabes que si Anubias nos descubre estaremos muertos.

-Solo busco una cosa, luego salimos – explicó la chica – Y se donde encontrarla.

Se dirigió a la mesita que había junto a la cama y abrió el último cajón. Ahí estaba, un cuaderno pequeño de color negro. Mylene lo tomó y empezó a leer las primeras hojas.

"Ocultas algo con respecto a Shun Kazami, y voy a averiguarlo"

/Barco de Shun/

todo estaba en calma en un barco que ya había zarpado y todos estaban ya entregados cómodamente a los brazos de Morfeo. Todos excepto dos personas. Shun Kazami quien estaba en el timó, aunque solo era un pretexto para ir afuera y hablar con el nuevo tripulante.

/POV Zinger/

"_¿¡Cómo pudo hacerme esto?"_ grité para mis adentros al recordar lo que pasó hace tan solo una horas"_Confié en ti, Anubias. Te apoyé en cada una de tus locuras, te salvé la vida en más de una ocasión, siempre estuve cerca cuando me necesitaste..._ y cómo me pagas? _Apostándome como un muñeco de trapo!"_

-Debes tratar de calmarte, Zinger – dijo Bladewor saltando a mi hombro – Ya verás como todo se solucionará.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo – suspiré – Tú no fuiste traicionado por tu mejor amigo.

-Pues si te traicionó, entonces no era tu mejor amigo – dijo una voz a mi espalda.

-¿Viniste a compadecerte de mi, Kazami? – pregunté sin verlo y claramente molesto.

-Sólo vine a mostrar mi gratitud al chico que me salvó la vida en Singapur – yo sonreí al recordarlo.

/Flash Back/

una tranquila noche estrellada reinaba con esplendor ese pedazo de tierra que lo humanos llamábamos Singapur. Disfrutaba caminando sin rumbo por un camino que no conocía. Por mi estaba bien; siendo un pirata, mientras tuviera a algún astro alumbrándome para no tropezar, todo estaría de lujo. Bladewor estaba en mi hombro, con los ojos cerrados, percibiendo con su esencia la esplendorosa luz dela luna llena, que iluminaba el negro firmamento.

Al costado del camino vi un árbol y decidí treparlo. Como eso se me da bastante bien, no me tomó mas de cinco minutos estar en una de las ramas mas altas de la copa. La brisa cálida que provenía del bosque me acarició la piel, jugando con mi cabello, e hizo que mis oídos se deleitaran con la melodía del roce de las hojas. _"al fin paz y tranquilidad" . _Después de meses en los que día por medio había una pelea, lo que mi alma inquieta quería en esos momentos era un poco de calma.

Alcé la vista, dejando que la luna me blanqueara la piel. La Luna... sólo ella me brindaba la amnesia que mi mente anhelaba, o la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a mis enemigos.

Un sonido brusco entre los árboles me hizo salir de mi trance.

-¿Sabes que es aquello? – preguntó Bladewor; por lo visto también había sentido la ruptura del silencio.

-No, pero es mejor averiguarlo. Escuché que hay soldados aquí – afirmé bajando velozmente a tierra.

Caminé con sigilo, cuidando que nada me tomara con la guardia baja. Podía oírlos; sus pasos, sus voces, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Apresuré el paso y pude distinguirlos: habían unos veinte hombres, soldados por supuesto, todos rodeando a un chico moreno que solo traía puesto un pantalón.

-Esto te ganas por ser un pirata – exclamó sonriendo uno de los soldados, dándole una piña en el estómago - ¿Ahora vas a hablar?

"es un pirata, uno de los míos... Argh ¡no puedo dejar que lo traten así!" pensé llevando las manos a mis espadas "En una noche perfecta para una buena cacería"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, invalidé a los dos primeros hombres con una estocada. Sentí como el resto se tensaba de la sorpresa al verme, pero luego tomaron sus espadas y se abalanzaron sobre mi. Observé el claro con atención y salté a una de las rocas elevadas que tenía cerca. Cuatro soldados intentaron herirme los pies, pero fui mas rápido, saltando y poniendo mi espada en la suela de mis botas. De ese modo, aprisioné las armas de mis atacantes. La segunda hoja de acero que llevaba en mis manos silbó en el aire al tomar velocidad y cortar los cuellos de los soldados.

El sonido del hueso quebrándose me hizo dar la vuelta, y descubrir a mis pies dos cuerpos con el cráneo partido. Asombrado, miré en la posible dirección de las flechas, descubriendo al moreno con un arco en la mano. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que estaba bien y listo para pelear.

Debía admitirlo, tenía una puntería envidiable; uno tras otro los soldados caían como moscas a sus pies. Me deshice de unos cuantos mas, hasta quedar espalda con espalda con el pelinegro. Al parecer había mas hombres de los que había visto, peor luego de 5 minutos eramos el y yo los únicos que respiraban.

Iba a decirle algo al chico, cuando me percaté de que se estaba desmayando, y le sujeté antes de que se cayera. A la luz del fuego, pude ver el por qué de su desmayo: tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, y algunas bastante profundas. De seguro había perdido mucha sangre.

-¡Zinger! – oí gritar a mi compañero. Estaba en una de las tiendas que había en el claro - ¡Rápido tráelo!

Obedecí de inmediato y caí en la cuenta de que era una enfermería. Perfecto, tenía todo para curarle.

-¡Shun!¡Shun! – gritó un Bakugan Ventus entrando de sopetón a la tienda - ¡Shun por favor despierta!

-Solo está desmayado – dije limpiando bien las heridas y tratando de calmar al Bakugan – Lo único que necesita es reposo.

-Gracias por ayudarlo, Zinger – me agradeció – Mi nombre es Skyress y el es Shun Kazami.

-No tienes por qué agradecerlo – le contesté sin dejar mi labor – No podía permitir que le hicieran esto a un pirata, puesto que yo también lo soy.

Terminé de curarlo lo mas rápido que puede. La noche estaba muy avanzada, de modo que apagué la vela y me quedé dormido.

/Fin Flash Back/

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dije volteándome a verlo. El estaba apoyado en la baranda, de cara al mar.

-¿Te refieres a la apuesta?

-Si

-Solo... Es que no me creía que podías llegar a ser como Anubias – murmuró de forma apenas entendible.

-¿Te refieres a ser un sádico demente? – pregunté con una sonrisa.

El moreno dejó escapar una leve risita – "sádico demente", buena manera de describirlo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, observando las olas.

-Y... ¿qué van a hacer ahora? – pregunté curioso, me moría por un poco de acción.

-Vamos a seguir una idea que tuvo uno de los oficiales – habló – Vamos a ir a una fiesta de la alta sociedad inglesa.

Eso me sorprendió. ¿Mezclarse entre la nobleza? Wow eso si que no me lo esperaba, pero no por ello dejaba de interesarme.

-No es mi estilo – admití – Pero suena divertido. Además podría serles de ayuda.

-Perfecto – convino el con una sonrisa- Mañana por la tarde pisaremos la costa. Y dime... ¿cómo nos ayudarías?

Ante esa pregunta sonreí con malicia – Antes solía saquear las casa de lo nobles, incluso en plenos banquetes. Las cerraduras, muros y guardias nunca fueron un obstáculo para mí.

-Entonces, bienvenido a bordo – me dijo – Ve a descansar – le miré y pensé "Mejor ve tu, te ves horrible" – mañana necesitaremos de tu experiencia si queremos entrar.

-ok – me despedí bajando a la comodidad de mi hamaca, donde me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuará...**

Antígona: AL FIN LO TERMINÉ DE TIPEAR!

Zinger: Y ME PUSISTE EN EL FIC! GACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! (abrazando a Antígona hasta que esta se pone azul)

Antígona : suel... ta... me... +,+

Zinger: lo siento ( la suelta y trata de despertarla) Antígona?

Bladewor : ya la desmayaste. En fin, con la autora medio muerta, tu tendras que dar los agradecimientos.

Zinger: - _-U eeejeje, yo?... Agradecemos a Rose Dark por su comentario y a todos los que nos leyeron. Esperamos sus Reviews y hasta la próxima!


	4. Caja de Sorpresas

_Ultima escena del capítulo anterior:_

_Ante esa pregunta sonreí con malicia – antes solía saquear las casa de lo nobles, incluso en plenos banquetes. Las cerraduras, muros y guardias nunca fueron un obstáculo para mi._

-Entonces, bienvenido a bordo – me dijo – Ve a descansar – le miré y pensé "Mejor ve tu, te ves horrible" – mañana necesitaremos de tu experiencia si queremos entrar.

-ok – me despedí bajando a la comodidad de mi hamaca, donde me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

Caja de sorpresas

La cálida sensación de la luz mañanera la despertó.

-Otro día de clases – se dijo Runo aún algo adormilada – Levántate Alice, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día.

La chica miró la cama de su amiga, de la cual se distinguía un bulto.

-Vamos Alice, arriba- dijo la somnolienta peliceleste empujándola, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que solo se trataba de almohadas.

-¿Runo? – preguntó Tigrera - ¿Dónde está Alice?

-No lo se, pero mejor me preparo y bajo. Tal vez ella ya esté lista y yo todavía sigo aquí.

Dicho esto se cambió y se dirigió al comedor.

-Runo, buenos días – saludó Alice, quien ya estaba con el vestido azul marino del colegio y tomando el desayuno – Ven, siéntate.

-¿Nerviosa? – preguntó la peliceleste a su amiga.

-Un poco – dijo la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes – le dijo tratando de animarla – Ya verás que todo va a ir bien. Sólo debes alejarte de la hija del gobernador.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – ese comentario extrañó a Alice, ya que la condesa jamás hacía esa clase de prejuicios.

La joven suspiró – Sé que no acostumbro a juzgar a las personas por la primera impresión, pero cada vez que me cruzo con esa chica se comporta de manera tan... arrogante y altanera. Ya verás cuando vallamos.

Ambas terminaron de desayunar y Joe las llevó directo a la academia donde estudiarían en un carruaje tirado por dos purasangres.

-Wow, eso si es una escuela – dijo la princesa cuando hubo entrado, observando el edificio.

-Sígueme Alice – le dijo Runo tomándola del brazo – Tenemos que anunciarte con el director.

Atravesaron la inmensa masa de alumnos hasta llegar a la puerta de la dirección, donde tocaron.

-Adelante – se oyó una voz ,masculina, y ambas jóvenes pasaron.

-Lady Misaki – la reconoció el director de cabello blanquecino - ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-Señor, ella es Alice Gehabich – dijo haciendose a un lado para que el hombre pueda ver a su amiga – Es la nieta del Zar Michael Gehabich.

-Y la futura Zarina del imperio Ruso – el director se inclinó con sumo respeto – Es un verdadero honor para mi recibirla en esta institución.

-El honor es mio, señor – contestó la muchacha, sonrojándose levemente.

-Las clases ya van a comenzar así que, señorita Misaki, mejor diríjase a su salón, haré sonar la campana.

-Con su permiso – dijo la mencionada antes de salir, y el director tocó el timbre.

-Sígueme Alice – inquirió, para luego salir seguido de la pelirroja – Aquí tienes tu horario – dijo entregándole un papel mientras se paraba frente a la puerta de un salón – Espera aquí y pasa cuando el maestro diga tu nombre. Buena suerte – agregó mientras se alejaba.

"_Tranquila Alice, no tienes por qué preocuparte" _trataba en vano de convencerse.

-Alumnos – escuchó al profesor – Hoy recibimos a una nueva estudiante. Por favor, sean gentiles con ella, y dado que no se quedará mucho tiempo, lo mejor es hacerla sentir lo mas cómoda posible mientras esté aquí – señalándola – Ella es Alice Gehabich.

La joven entró al aula, y cuando la vieron, absolutamente a todos los muchachos se les descolocó la mandíbula. Sin dudas quedaron impactados por la belleza de la chica.

-Es un verdadero placer para mi el estar aquí – saludó, levemente sonrojada.

-El placer es nuestro, Alice – saludaron todos a la vez.

-Alice – llamó el profesor – Toma asiento junto a la señorita Makimoto – concluyó señalando a una joven de cabello plateados sentada al fondo del salón.

-Como usted diga señor – caminó hasta llegara a su lugar para regalarle una sonrisa a su compañera de banco y amiga íntima de la infancia – es bueno volver a verte Julie.

-Bien, comencemos – dijo el profesor, volviéndose al pizarrón.

Los alumnos comenzaron a copiar todo el resto de la hora, intercambiando miradas bobas a Alice por parte de los chicos, y murmuros de envidia entre las demás chicas.

POV Runo

"_La escuela" _pensé _"Sería mucho mas soportable si no estuviera ELLA"_

-¡Valla! – exclamó una chica de cabello azul oscuro y ojos verdes con fingida sorpresa - ¿Qué es esto?

La chica tomó la carta que estaba en su pupitre y la leyó en voz alta. Claramente era de un admirador secreto diciéndole que la amaba, que la quería, que por ella daría su vida, el sol la luna las estrellas, y otras tantas cursilerías que no estaba de humor para escuchar.

-¿Qué ocurre Runo? ¿Celosa por que nadie se fija en ti? – dijo ella al ver mi cara de fastidio.

-no es eso Fabia. Estaba pensando en la enorme fortuna que tendrán que invertir los padres del autor para conseguirle el par de anteojos que necesita con urgencia – solté con malicia, a lo que varias voces secundaron con un murmullo contagioso, provocando la molestia de la hija del gobernador.

Fabia me lanzó una mirada asesina, pero ni loca me iba a echar atrás ante ella.

-Señorita Sheen, señorita Misaki – nos llamó el profesor – Por si no lo habéis notado, la clase ya comenzó, y si no quieren ser sancionadas, mejor tomen asiento.

-Esto no se acaba aquí, Misaki – me dijo Fabia en un susurro antes de sentarse.

-Lánzame lo que quieras, conmigo no vas a poder

POV Narrador

La campana sonó y todos los alumnos salieron al patio. Fabia, como siempre, acostumbrada a llamar la atención, tenía a todos los chicos de su curso a su alrededor.

Runo estaba apoyada en una columna esperando a Alice y a Julie. Al verla sola, la peliazul quiso cobrar venganza por lo que le había dicho en clases.

-Oye – le dijo a uno de los chicos - ¿Por qué no acompañas a la marimacho? Se nota que ella gusta de ti.

Runo fingió no haber escuchado eso, ya que si el chico aceptaba sacaría con ello una gran ventaja.

"_¿Por qué yo" _ pensaba el muchacho mientras caminaba hacia la condesa - ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ante esta pregunta Runo sonrió con satisfacción.

-Estaba esperando a Julie, pero creo que no vendrá así que tendré que ir yo – dijo lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención – si quieres puedes venir, así de paso conoces a la chica nueva.

-¿Chica nueva? – preguntó el joven curioso - ¿Es linda?

-Júzgalo tú mismo. Ven.

Los dos estudiantes caminaron por el patio mientras Fabia los seguía de cerca_ "una chica nueva" _pensaba _"¿Me pregunto quién será? Aunque considerando que es una amiga de Runo, debe ser una chica sin un ápice de clase" _concluyó de manera altanera.

-¡Julie! ¡Alice! – exclamó Runo cuando las hubo visto.

-¡hola Runo! – saludó Alice dándose la vuelta, haciendo que el muchacho que acompañaba al a peliceleste se detuviera en seco.

"_Wow"_ pensó el chico mirándola embobado _" En verdad es hermosa, mucho mas que Fabia"_

La princesa miró extrañada al muchacho - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Runo sonrió ante la reacción del chico y a la pregunta de su amiga – Si, es solo que anda en las nubes... porque cree que está viendo a un ángel.

-No lo creo, lo estoy viendo – replicó el joven suspirando encandilado.

Una risa contagiosa escapó de los labios de la pelirroja, llamando la atención del resto de los estudiantes que estaban cerca. Las chicas miraban a Alice con envidia y los chico embelesados. Esta reacción molestó especialmente a Fabia, ya que se suponía que tenía que ser ella quien llamara así la atención.

Maldijo entre dientes pensando en la forma de avergonzar a la nueva. Pensó, pensó y pensó, y se le ocurrió una idea. Caminando por los pasillos llegó al aula de la chica y dejó una nota sobre la mesa del maestro que decía "Para la nueva estudiante".

-¿qué estás planeando Fabia? – le preguntó su compañero, un Bakugan Haos.

-Muy pronto lo sabrás Aranaut – dijo ella sonriendo con picardía.

Sigilosa como llegó, se fue.

"Ring – Ring"

La campana volvió a sonar y pronto todo el patio quedó desierto.

Julie y Alice no se habían separado desde que se encontraron; era tanto lo que tenían para contarse que ni cuenta se dieron de la carta que estaba en la mesa del profesor.

-¡Una carta! – exclamó una chica tomando el sobre entre sus manos – Para la nueva – agregó con fastidio.

-Alice- la llamó Julie – creo que esa carta es para ti.

-¿Para mi? – preguntó la pelirroja extrañada.

-¡Si, y es de color rojo! – empezó a gritar la peliplateada - ¡Abrela! Debe ser algún admirador secreto!

-Ok, ok, tranquila – trataba de calmarla en vano su amiga.

-... ¿Y? – preguntó ella mas nerviosa que antes, ya que Alice leía para si en vez de en voz alta. Cuando la terminó de leer, se la pasó a Julie para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! – gritó la chica tras leer solo dos oraciones - ¡te invitaron al baile real!

-Es una excelente noticia, señorita Makimoto, pero ahora estamos en clase – le dijo el profesor que acababa de llegar – por favor tome asiento.

/salón de Runo/

-¿vieron? La chica nueva es realmente hermosa, mucho mas que Fabia Sheen.

Ese era el comentario que iba y venía por todo el bendito curso, el cual sacaba de quicio a cierta peliazul.

"_Puede ser bonita y todo eso"_ pensaba ella _"Pero yo poseo un rango mas alto, soy la hija del gobernador, y el resto debe obedecer lo que diga mi padre"_

-¡Runo! ¡Runo! – la llamaron un grupo de chicos - ¿En verdad conoces a la chica nueva?

-Por supuesto – contestó, haciendo que todo el mudo se volteara – Es una muy buena amiga. Se llama Alice Gehabich, princesa de Rusia.

Un murmullo general recorrió el salón. ¿Una princesa en el colegio? Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días, pero sin dudas iban a disfrutar, aunque no todos.

"¿¡Primero me quita popularidad y ahora resulta que esa buena para nada es una princesa? ¡demonios! ¡Esto es el colmo!"

-¿Podrías repetir el nombre de la princesa? – pidió un muchacho de cabellos plateados y ojos esmeralda.

-Alice Gehabich – contestó la peliceleste, y agregó curiosa - ¿Por qué preguntas Klauz?

El joven se quedó en silencio, pensativo, cosa que desconcentró a Runo momentáneamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella cuando sus impacientes nervios la traicionaron - ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas y me cuentas?

Klauz pareció dudarlo un poco, pero al final se sentó en la silla libre al lado de la condesa.

-dime ¿a que viene todo esto? – le exigió.

-Alice y yo somos buenos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo juntando las manos y extendiendo los brazos sobre la mesa, con la cabeza gacha – Y anoche escuché a mis padres hablando que ya tienen todo listo para la boda.

-ah, que bien ... ¿¡Cómo! – exclamó al caer en la cuenta de lo que había escuchado. Menuda sorpresa que se llevará Alice cuando se entere de esto. Una sorpresa que dejo a Runo en estado de shock.

-Y… ¿Tú la amas? – preguntó aún algo aturdida.

El rostro de Klauz se tiñó de un leve color carmín, mientras que su pulso se aceleraba constantemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la chica.

-Tomaré tu silencio como un si – sentenció Runo con una sonrisa pícara.

/Tres horas después/

-¡Al fin se acabó! – gritó –Julie cuando la campana anunció el final de las clases por ese día – Estar mucho tiempo encerrada no favorece en nada al cutis.

-A veces no sé por qué te preocupan esos detalles, total, tu prometido tiene muchos problemas como para sumarle el hecho de oficiar como tu guardaespaldas – comentó Runo caminando detrás de ella.

Julie se detuvo en seco, se dio la vuelta, y le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su amiga, quien sonreía de manera burlona.

-al menos mi prometido no es un egocéntrico que debe mirarse cada dos minutos en el primer espejo que tiene a la mano – contraatacó la peliplateada con voz chillona.

-Oigan un minuto – interrumpió Alice parándose en medio de ellas - ¿Prometidos?

-Te lo explicaremos de camino a casa de Julie – le dijo Runo tomándola del brazo y llevándola por una de las veredas.

-¿Ya se comprometieron? – volvió a preguntar la princesa, cuyo rostro mostraba asombro.

-Por desgracia, ya no somos solteras – dijo la peliceleste en un suspiro – Para colmo Hydron, mi prometido, encaja a la perfección con la descripción que le hizo Julie: egocéntrico e inmaduro.

-¿Hydron?- preguntó la pelirroja deteniéndose - ¿el hijo único de Zenogeld, el príncipe de Vestal?

-El mismo – dijo Runo – Mis padres dicen que no voy a encontrar nada mejor que un príncipe. Pero te soy sincera… Prefiero casarme con un pirata antes de que con el.

-¡Ay no! ¡Runo! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso? – exclamó la ojigris de repente - ¡Yo jamás me enredaría con un pirata! ¡Sería un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo!

-Visto desde el punto social es un ultraje – comentó Alice tomando entre sus manos el collar Ventus – Pero para el corazón… eso no cuenta.

-¿a qué te refieres Alice? – preguntó Julie.

-No puedes decidir de quién te enamorarás. Solo pasa y no hay manera de evitarlo.

-Ay si, tienes razón – suspiró la peliplateada - Aunque en verdad, no me importaría pasarme la vida en un barco, al lado del pirata mas guapo de los siete mares.

La chica se alejó con paso ligero, como si estuviera soñando despierta, mientras sus amigas solo la miraban desde atrás.

-Ay Julie – suspiraron resignadas – Tu nunca cambiarás.

/Ya en la casa de Julie/

-Bienvenida de nuevo Alice – dijo la ojigris abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Este lugar a cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí – comentó al aludida admirando la entrada – Se nota que pusiste mucho empeño en el diseño.

-Gracias – contestó ella, para luego añadir – Vamos a tomar el té en el salón principal.

La condesa guió a ambas por los corredores hasta llegar al salón, donde recibió una gran sorpresa.

-Me hiciste esperar bastante Julie – las sorprendió una voz proveniente de la ventana.

-¡AH! ¡Barotius! – a la peliplateada por poco no le da un paro cardíaco al ser tomada con la guardia baja - ¿¡Acaso quieres matarme!

-Gomen, no era mi intensión – contestó el chico de cabello lila y ojos verdes - ¿No vas a presentarnos?

Julie aún seguía con el corazón en la mano por el susto, así que Alice se apresuró a presentarse.

-Mis disculpas por mi falta de cortesía – le dijo mientras hacía una leve reverencia – Mi nombre es Alice Gehabich, es un placer estar en presencia del hijo del emperador de Gundalia.

-El placer es solo mío – dijo Barotius inclinándose – No sabía que la princesa de Rusia estaba de visita. Por favor, usted y la señorita Runo pueden tomar asiento, iré por una toalla para Julie.

Dicho esto, el joven se retiró y las chicas trataron de hacer reaccionar a una pálida Julie.

-Barotius es muy cortés - le comentó Runo cuando la peliplateada hubo recuperado la capacidad para estarse parada – Tienes suerte, no todos los príncipes son así.

-Es una pena que estés atada al imbécil de Hydron – escucharon como el pelilia entraba en el salón con una bandeja, donde estaba un delicado juego de té – Aún no entiendo cómo harás para soportarlo.

-¡Oye escuché eso! – gritó una voz.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma que por la puerta se asoma – dijo el príncipe dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Señor, el príncipe Hydron acaba de llegar – anunció un mayordomo ubicado detrás del nombrado – Si necesitan algo solo llamen ¿de acuerdo?

Apenas el mayordomo se hubo retirado, una guerra de miradas empezó entre ambos príncipes, los cuales cada cierto tiempo se gruñían entre sí.

-¡¿Pueden dejar de comportarse como un par de estúpidos y dejar de gruñir? – todo el mundo tubo que taparse los oídos para no quedarse sordos.

-¡Runo! – Exclamó Hydron en tono lastimero – Acabas de destrozarme los tímpanos.

-Pues tu acabas con mi paciencia – le contestó la condesa bastante enojada – Ahora los dos se van a sentar y a no romper los kinotos ¿Les quedó claro?

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí al notar el aura asesina de Runo, tragaron saliva y asintieron de manera nerviosa.

-Es un gusto volver a verte Hydron – le saludó Alice con una sonrisa.

-A mi también me alegra – contestó el rubio - Pasó bastante tiempo de nuestra visita a Rusia. Mi padre estaba planeando volver, pero como ustedes estaban de viaje decidió posponerlo. Igual es una grata sorpresa encontrarnos aquí.

-Hydron y yo nos conocimos cuando el rey Zenogeld viajó a hacer unos tratados con mi abuelo – dijo la pelirroja leyendo la misma pregunta en los ojos de todos los presentes – Somos amigos desde entonces.

-Y hablando de amigos – dijo Barotius – Tengo entendido que vas a casarte con el heredero de la familia real alemana ¿Tengo razón en eso Alteza?

-Es cierto – dijo la aludida – Voy a casarme con Klauz Von Herzen, pero como no es novedad entre la clase alta, es un matrimonio arreglado.

-Y yo que rogaba que al menos una de nosotras se escapara de esta – murmuró Julie – todos estamos iguales.

Barotius miró algo extrañado a Julie, cosa que desconcertó al resto, y empezó a contar con los dedos. Luego volvió a mirar a la peliplateada con el seño fruncido.

-¿Barotius? – preguntó el chico le cabellera rubia - ¿Barotius estas bien?

El joven no pareció escuchar la pregunta del otro, sino que se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente a la dueña de la casa, quien lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó mientras el le ponía la mano en la frente.

-¿Acaso estás enferma? – le preguntó el príncipe, cosa que hizo pensar al resto si de verdad se había vuelto loco.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – alcanzó a decir la ojigris.

-Porque mañana es el baile real, y hace una semana que no escucho tus incesables gritos sobre que ponerte.

Para qué se lo dijo. Apenas cayó en la cuenta de lo que su prometido le decía, se lo llevó a rastras mientras parloteaba sobre qué color le favorecería mas, y de cómo sus atuendos tendrían que combinar y bla, bla, bla.

-Que Dios se apiade de su alma – dijo Hydron juntando las manos como en una oración.

-Amén – dijeron Alice y Runo imitando el gesto y bajando la cabeza.

/ Habitación de Julie, medianoche/

-Chicas – susurró Julie – Ya es hora, vámonos.

-¡Esto en una locura! – Exclamó Runo asomándose por el ventanal de la pieza - ¿Cómo demonios se supone que vamos a bajar.

La joven tenía razón: estaban a 30 metros del suelo.

-A un lado – advirtió Alice, quien ya tenía un arco cargado con una flecha de la que pendía una cuerda.

Con una puntería envidiable, la flecha fue a parar entre las dos únicas piedras que había en la pared sobre otra ventana, cerca de una pequeña torre. Tomó la cuerda y pasó por ella tanto su arco como el los de sus amigas, para luego atar la cuerda en una saliente de la ventana.

-Ahora no habrá problema – dijo antes de colgarse de su arco y saltar al vacío.

Runo y Julie se miraron entre sí antes de decidirse a saltar detrás de la pelirroja.

-Debemos apresurarnos, ya nos deben estar esperando – advirtió Julie comenzando a correr por los tejados, seguida de las otras dos.

Unos 5 minutos de esta furtiva carrera las dejó frente a una puerta custodiada por dos guardias.

Uno de ellos les preguntó algo con voz amenazante, pero las tres jóvenes ni siquiera se inmutaron; solo se limitaron a lavarse las manos con un líquido que había en una saliente de las paredes, dejando ver un tatuaje singular en la palma izquierda de cada joven.

Ambos guardias las dejaron pasar luego de revisar las marcas. Las tres chicas caminaron por los oscuros pasillos pobremente iluminados.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Tigrera saltando al hombro de Runo.

-Todo esto es muy misterioso Julie – le dijo el bakugan Subterra a su peleadora.

-Todo a su tiempo Gorem – le contestó ella con la mas fría de calmas, cosa que sorprendió a los bakugans, pero no a las peladoras, quienes no tardaron mucho en llegar ante una puerta con el mismo símbolo que ellas tenían tatuado.

Detrás de la puerta, se encontraron con una silueta oscura que miraba hacia una gran columna de fuego que iluminaba el enorme símbolo pintado en la pared.

-Titania – habló Alice acercándose a la silueta.

La figura tronó los dedos y la habitación se iluminó, dejando ves a una chica de ojos café y silueta de aspecto felino. Su apariencia era retadora, y su miraba no dejaba lugar a discusiones. Su porte elegante inspiraba temor y respeto, y sus delicadas facciones se mantenían ocultas tras un pañuelo de seda negro, y una capa de la misma tela que le llegaba hasta el piso.

-Les agradezco que hayan venido – les dijo Titania con afectuosa cortesía – Hay algo que quisiera pedirles…

Las tres jóvenes cruzaron sus miradas, con la decisión y seriedad plasmadas en sus ojos. Sabían que lo que su líder les pediría no sería tarea fácil, y estaban conformes con eso. Así que se quedaron esperando que esa petición saliera de los labios de Titania.

**Continuará…**

Antígona: ¡En verdad lo siento! No daré excusas para mi tardanza por que se que no las hay.

Zinger: no tienes que ser tan dura contigo misma Antígona, después de todo, te tuvieron de aquí para allá durante todo el mes… eso sin mencionar lo mal hecho que estaba este capitulo. Menos mal que primero lo hiciste en un borrador a mano, porque sino nadie lo hubiera leído

Antígona: (con humo saliendole de las orejas) gracias por tu apoyo Zinger

Zinger: ¡Cuando quieras!

Antígona: en fin, dejen sus comentarios,aceptamos lo que venga y prometo que esta vez actualizaré mas rápido y…

Antígona y Zinger: ¡FELICES FIESTAS ESCRITORES DE FANFICTION!


	5. El Baile Primera Parte

_Ultima escena del capitulo anterior:_

_-Les agradezco que hayan podido venir - les dijo Titania con afectuosa cortesía - Hay algo que quisiera pedirles..._

_Las tres jóvenes se miraron entre si, con la seriedad y la decisión plasmadas en sus rostros. Sabían que lo que su líder les pediría no seria tarea facil, y estaban conformes con ello. Así que se quedaron esperando a que esa petición saliera de los labios de Titania._

**El baile, primera parte:**

**Un nuevo peligro**

-¿En que piensas Zinger? - le pregunto Bladewor a su compañero, el cual estaba en la cima del másti, mirando hacia el horizonte.

-En algo - contestó con seriedad - Y en alguien

-Pronto llegaremos al puerto ¿Ya pensaste comohacer para meterlos al baile?

-Tengo dos alternativas - contestó el joven mirándole - Puedo abrirme paso con... ¡Esto! - desenvainó su espada con una sonrisa sádica - o puedo conseguir las invitaciones. - dijo un poco mas calmado.

-¿Sabes una cosa? - le djio el bakugan al castaño - Concuerdo con lo que dice Antígona: hay vveces en las que eres un intelectual sin comparación y otras... otras...

-Otras... ¿qué? - increpo el pirata.

-Y otras parece que tu cerebro tiene el tamaño de un poroto - completó , cosa que dejó mudo momentaneamente al joven.

-Genial - masculló Zinger, chocando la cabeza contra el palo del mástil - Ya era suficiento con escuchar las burlas de Antígona; ahora tu tambien estas en mi contra.

-Admítelo compañero - dijo bladewor acercándose al muchacho - Hay mucha polemica con respecto a que si tu cerebro funciona o no.

Zinger miro a su bakugan sin despegar la cabeza del másil. Lo hizo con un puchero de enojo en su cara, sacándole una risita al aquos.

Una marca en el horizonte llamó su atención, sacándolo de su enojo. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y, aunque no podía estar seguro, por alguna razón sabia que habia llegado.

Observo con detenimiento la isla en el mar, y su sonrisa se incrementó al reconocer el lugar. Por fin, despues de separados durante 7 años, volverían a verse.

-Como en los viejos tiempo - murmuro antes de gritar - ¡Hey tripulacion! ¡Sean bienvenidos a Inglaterra!

Todos los ahi presentes se asomaron a los costados del barco, mientras se acercaban a la costa.

-Ustedes diran como procederemos - dijo Zinger dirijiendose a Dan y a Shun, para luego sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Ambos guardaron silencio, pensativos, para luego cruzar miradas con una sonrisa. Parece que el estar tanto tiempo juntos los hizo pensar de la misma manera.

-Iremos por el lado oeste de la isla - dijo Dan - Allí podremos desembarcar tranquilos y tendremos el acceso libre a los barrios bajos.

-Aún asi, debemos mantenernos alerta - secundó Shun - de seguro también habrá barcos custodios, asi que hay que permanecer con los ojos abiertos - comento el capitán, quien fijo su atención en el nuevo tripulante - ¿Todo en orden Zinger?

-¿Eh ? ¿Qué decian? - pregunto confundido, ya que habian cortado el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Estabas muy serio amigo - le dijo el moreno con los brazos cruzados, acercándosele - ¿en que piensas?

Zinger desvio la mirad pensativo.

-Estaba pensando en que, es probable que no tengamos que parecer fugitivos a la hora de entrar a la isla - dijo al fin volviendose.

-Y el plan que estas tramando ¿Será dificil? - preguntó Nurzak.

-Para ustedes no - dijo con calma - Para mi... un tanto.

-¿Implica espadas y pistolas? - pregunto cid.

-No lo creo - y agrego con una sonrisa divertida - Aunque si no uso las palbras correctas... Pues no se, tal vez acabe con una espada clavada en mi pecho jeje.

Todos lo miraron con una cara de _"_pobrecito, algo le afectó el cerebro"

-¿entonces que esperamos? - dijo Mira juntando las palmas - ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-Ustedes nada, solo deben darme una balsa dijo el joven aquos mas tranquilo - Y tiempo, obviamente.

-¿Hasta el mediodia? - Sujirio Dan

-Me parece perfecto - acordó Zinger.

Con una velocidad envidiable, la basla estuvo en tierra firme en eso de 15 min.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlo ir solo? - pregunto Drago saltando al hombro de Dan.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta - contesto el casatño encogiendose de hombros - Ya no hay vuelta que darle.

-De todas formas, no creo que llegue muy lejos con la balsa que le dimos - dijo Kazarina con un a sonrisa pícara.

/en la orilla/

-¡LA PROXIMA VEZ YO ELEJIRE LA BALSA! - grito un muy enojado Zinger, empapado de pies a cabeza - ¡LES DOY UNA OPCION MAS SEGURA DE LLEGAR ¿Y COMO ME LO PAGAN? DÁNDOME UNA BALSA QUE SE DESARMA A SOLO METROS DE LA ORILLA!

-Calmate y sécate Zinger, sino tu cerebro se encojerá - le dice su bakugan de forma divertida.

-¿No que yo no tenía cerebro Bladewor? - le pregunto a su compañero dandose la vuelta.

-¿te estas llamando decerebrado?

-¡Ay ya cállate ¿Quieres? - le contesta el castaño molesto, dando pasos largo para no atorarse en la arena, mientras su abkugan se reia de la situacion.

/ en el pueblo/

Una joven vestida de colegiala caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de camino a su casa. Era alta, de piel morena, cabello negro corto y ojos café. Ella no se percató de que alguien la seguía, hasta que sntió como dos manos la sujetaban de la boca y al cintura, y la jalaban a un oscuro callejón.

La chica se retorcía intentando zafarse, y lo consiguío mordiendo la mano de su agresor, haciendo que este la soltara.

-¿¡quien eres y que quieres conmigo! - gritó tomando un palo como arma para defenderse.

-¿Así saludas a tu hermano despues de tantos años? - preguntó el joven masajeándose su mano mientras salía a la luz.

-¡Zinger! - exclamo la joven al reconocerlo. De inmediato soloto el paloy se lanzó sobre el chico dandole un abrazo - Te eché tanto de menos.

-Yo tambien Antígona - le dijo el castaño correspondiendo el abrazo - Pero ahora necesito tu ayuda.

-Como en los viejos tiempos - murmuró la pelinegra - ¿Acaso no puedo dejarte solo y ya tienes que meterte en líos?... Déjame adivinar tu problema... ¿Tengo que ayudarte a cambiarte de ropa?

-Larga historia Antígona - dijo Bladewor saltando al hombro de su compañero - Una historia larga y chistosa.

-viniendo de Zinger, se puede esperar cualquier cosa - dijo un bakugan Darkus saltando al hombro de la morena - Tanto tiempo sin verlos chicos.

-¿Van a seguir burlándose de mi,o me van a ayudar? - se preguntó Zinger en voz alta.

-De acuerdo, sigueme - le dijo Antígona – No me gusta verte como indigente

-A propósito de indigentes - comentó el castaño - Por ese camino va mi problema.

-Mejor me cuentas en la casa, no creo que este sea un lugar conveniente para este tipo de conversacion.

La morena lo guio por las calles hasta estar enfrente de una enorme casa, digna de los nobles.

-Menudo cacho de casa que tienes – comento Zinger mientras se adentraba.

-Sabes bien que es la casa de mis padres adoptivos – aclaro Antigona – Pero como dicen los papeles, tambien es mi propiedad.

-Mejor arreglemos lo que tenemos que arreglar compañero – le dijo Bladeword al castaño – Recuerda que no nos han dado mucho tiempo.

-Hermana – le llamo el pirata un tanto nervioso – Necesito que me prestes ropa de noble como para una tripulacion.

-¿En que te has metido Zinger? – le pregunto en tono de reproche.

-Veras… - dijo antes de acercársele para susurrar el resto de la informacion en su oido, logrando que el semblante de la muchacha pasara de indignado a serio.

-Eso cambia las cosas – dijo ella – Dime absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió estos últimos años – lanzó un suspiro – Y luego veré en qué manera puedo ayudarte.

Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de sus hermanos postizos, mientras se ponían al tanto de lo que había ocurrido el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Por suerte, sus hermanastros tenían ropa como para un ejército, asi que, una prenda mas una prenda menos no hacía mucha diferencia que digamos. Cuando hubieron empacado todo en dos grandes bolsos, y la joven se cambiara de ropa para embarcarse en una nueva aventura, los dos emprendieron camino a la nave.

/Con los piratas/

-El tiempo estimado ya se está acabando – mencionó Gus luego de ver en su reloj portátil - ¿Qué es lo que haremos capitán?

Una voz a su espalda fue la que respondió a su duda.

-Por ahora, ayudarnos a subir – dijo Zinger mientras se asomaba por la cubierta.

-A ti que te ayuden, yo subo sola – dijo una voz femenina mientras de un brinco se subía al barco.

-¿no vas a echarme una manita? – imploró el castaño, causando risas por parte de todos. Luego la joven lo ayudó a subirse y con el los dos bolsones de ropa.

-Veo que no tienes una espada clavada en el pecho – comentó Lena con burla.

-¿Siete años no son suficiente para que idees otra forma de explicar cada ves que necesitas mi ayuda Zinger? – preguntó la morena indignada, pero con un deje oculto de picardía.

-Tu cállate – murmuró el castaño – Compañeros ella es mi hermana Antígona. Ella a pasado siete años entre los de clase alta y podrá ayudarnos.

-En verdad te lo agradecemos, Lady Greenword, como entiendo que es el apellido de su familia – dijo Dan con afectuosa cortesía – Shun ¿No vas a saludar?

-Es un placer tenerla a bordo señorita – la saludó Shun inclinándose.

-Tengo una duda hermana – inquirío el Aquos recordando algo - ¿Qué decia la nota que dejaste en el salon?

-Me harté de esa vida – respondio Antígona resoplando – Así que… Decidí acompañarte de ahora en mas.

Una risotada descolocó a la mayoría de la tripulacion, mas aun al saber de quien habia provenido.

-¿Es una broma? – inquirió el capitan de la nave cuando se hubo recuperado – La vida de un pirata nos apta para una señorita delicada como usted.

-¿Me estas llamando inútil y mimada? – preguntó la muchacha un tanto molesta.

Detras de la morena, un nervioso Zinger hacía señas para que Shun dejara de hablar, aunque sin éxito. La muchacha camino de manera lenta pero segura hasta quedar frente a frente con el capitan.

-¿quieres apostar? – le susurró en el oído, antes de encajarle una patada en la sien, logrando que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

-Yo se lo advertí – dijo Zinger con las manos alzadas – Pero me dio bolilla? No asi que se la aguante.

-Te diré la primera regla de una pelea Kazami – le dijo Antígona subiendose encima del joven y tomando fuerte de sus cabellos, haciendo que el pirata soltara una exclamación – Nunca… - hizo que se parara – subestimes… - se alejó de el, para luego completar - ¡A tu oponente!

Un silbido cortó el silencio sepulcral que se habia formado, y luego el sonido seco de la madera al ser atravezada los trajo a la realidad.

-Que envidiable puntería – exclamó Kazarina con una sonrisa complacida – Sería de maravilla tenerte en el equipo Antígona.

-¡¿cómo demonios hiciste eso? – preguntó Dan, mientras sacaba de la pared una daga con toda la hoja enterrada en la madera, justo a dos centímetros de la cara del moreno.

-Tu nunca cambias, ¿Verdad hermanita? – Zinger se notaba orgulloso de que su hermana no haya cambiado en absoluto.

-viejos hábitos – dijo la susodicha sonriendo, y agregó con un codazo amistoso en las costillas del castaño – Además aprendí del mejor.

-en veradad lamento lo que dije – Se excusó shun algo avergonzado – Espero que puedas perdonarme.

-Ya lo hice – dijo Antígona agradecida – Es parte de mi farsa. ¿Imaginas lo que pasaría si descubren que fui una pirata, y que mi hermano todavía lo es?

Un ademan de Keith colocándose una soga al cuello y simulando ser ahorcado respondio la pregunta retorica de la muchacha, y causo la risa de los demás tripulantes.

-Cambiando de tema – dijo Lena curiosa - ¿qué traes en aquellos bolsos?

-Aquí está nuestro pasaje a la fiesta del gobernador – respondio la muchacha entregando un traje a cada chico y un vestido a cada chica, junto con un sobre cada uno de color rojo.

-no se si esto será o divertido… – dijo Cid extendiendo sobre si un traje rojo.

-O humillante – completó su bakugan, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de su compañero.

/Ese mismo dia, a la medianoche/

Un caballo iba a todo galope por las oscuras calles de los barrios bajos de Inglaterra. Únicamente la luna alumbraba su camino, siendo siempre la fiel compañera de aquellos que tienen una doble vida y necesitan esconderla. Vestido completamente de negro, su larga capa hacia las veces de sombra, y un pañuelo ocultaba su identidad. Un broche dorado sujetaba la capa, con un círculo negro del cual salían, sin llegar a tocarlo, cuatro triángulos isósceles alargados en las puntas. También un pequeño rayo con forma de S se ubicaba en medio de cada triángulo, eso sin llegar a tocarse nunca una figura con otra, formando un símbolo similar a un sol tribal.

Al final de su viaje llegó a una colosal puerta de madera, custodiada por dos guardias. Los guardias al verlo de lejos empuñaron sus armas, pero al reconocerlo, se relajaron y le hicieron una reverencia.

-Nos honra con vuestra presencia, Dark Dragon – dijeron ambos guardias al unísono – Titania a dejado un mensaje para usted.

Dicho esto los dos sujetos le dieron el paso al joven llamado Dark Dragon, quien se adentró a la gruta hasta llegar a la puerta que tenía grabado el símbolo que llevaba en su capa.

-Algo me dice que esta visita no será solo para verla – dijo un bakugan oculto en la tela de su peleador.

-tienes razon amigo – dijo el joven adentrándose en la pieza – Tienes toda la razón.

Una vez dentro, vieron que la sala estaba iluminada, y sobre una pequeña mesa junto a una silla, habia un tintero de plata, una pluma de pavo real, y una carta con el sello de la secta. Al verla, Dark Dragon la tomó, rompio el sobre, y se dispuso a leer su contenido

_**Dark Dragon:**_

_**Espero que entiendas el hecho de que no pueda recibirte en persona, mas aun despues de tan largo viaje, es solo que no podía arriesgarme a ponernos a ambos en la misma habitación. **_

_**Un nuevo peligro nos encierra tanto a la Tierra como a Vestroia, y de nosotros depende que el hilo del que pende el orden de ambas dimensiones no se rompa. Lo que intento decir es que somos los únicos guardianes que quedamos de los originales. Los guardianes involuntarios de los cristales Aquos, Phyrus, Haos y Subterra están muertos, uno de los miembros de**_ _**la secta encontró los cuerpos en la costa, al igual que los guardianes voluntarios. El mismo que encontró los cadaveres identifico el mudus operati de una tripulación pirata, de modo que está en tu campo ese asunto. Un grupo de chicas intentó frenar la matanza, y aunque no lograron evitarla, pudieron identificar a la tripulación responsable. Una de ellas tiene los cristales Ventus obviamente sin saberlo, y tengo entendido que tu vijilas al que tiene los cristales Darkus. Ambos sabemos que es de vital importancia que sepas quienes son los que atentan contra el orden para poder detenerlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Aquí te dejo las fotos de las jóvenes para uqe las identifiques y puedas citarlas para que te den la información. Una advertencia: Las tres son guerreras exepcionales y nuestras mejores aliadas, si estas dispuesto pídeles que te acompañen. También te dejo la entrada al baile del gobernador, allí las encontrarás.**_

_**Supongo que eso es todo lo que tengo para decirte sobre este tema, y espero volver a verte pronto. Pr favor, por lo que mas quieras cuida tu espalda, eres la única familia que me queda hermano. Cuídate.**_

_**Titania**_

-Esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba – dijo Dark Dragon con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

**Continuará…**

**Antígona**: Creo que el calor me secó el cerebro por que me costó horrores escribir este capítulo jeje.

**Zinger: **¿Segura que fue el calor? ¿o fue que estabas demasiado concentrada en esta porquería? (Mostrando en la computadora el fic de Antígona "Songfics para el amor") ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mi serie favorita?

**Antígona: **Pues que te quede claro que ese fic Yaoi no es para homofóbicos, así que puedes ir borrando esa "Porquería" como tu llamas a esa obra de arte de tu computadora, dejas de joder con tu celu partido a la mitad y empiezas a darme ideas para el proximo capitulo!

**Zinger: **Bien, pero que conste que no voy a ayudarte en aquel fic.

**Antígona: **Si por supuesto. Porfa… dejen sus comentarios y agradecemos los que ya nos escribieron. Hablando de fics, el que el homofobico odia ya está publicado y se trata de Yu-gi-oh!, por si hay algun interesado/a.

**Zinger: **A Rose Dark, en tu comentario no aparece tu correo, así que te doi el de Antígona: gabi_ xq el mio se borró.

**Antígona: **Tambièn es para aquellos que quieran agregarme, solo aclaren que son de fanfiction y el nombre de pluma.

**Antígona y Zinger: **Gracias por leernos y será hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

_Última escena del capitulo anterior:_

_-Algo me dice que esta visita no será solo para verla – dijo un bakugan oculto en la tela de su peleador._

_-tienes razon amigo – dijo el joven adentrándose en la pieza – Tienes toda la razón._

_Una vez dentro, vieron que la sala estaba iluminada, y sobre una pequeña mesa junto a una silla, habia un tintero de plata, una pluma de pavo real, y una carta con el sello de la secta. Al verla, Dark Dragon la tomó, rompio el sobre, y se dispuso a leer su contenido_

_**Dark Dragon:**_

_**Espero que entiendas el hecho de que no pueda recibirte en persona, mas aun despues de tan largo viaje, es solo que no podía arriesgarme a ponernos a ambos en la misma habitación. **_

_**Un nuevo peligro nos encierra tanto a la Tierra como a Vestroia, y de nosotros depende que el hilo del que pende el orden de ambas dimensiones no se rompa. Lo que intento decir es que somos los únicos guardianes que quedamos de los originales. Los guardianes involuntarios de los cristales Aquos, Phyrus, Haos y Subterra están muertos, uno de los miembros de**__**la secta encontró los cuerpos en la costa, al igual que los guardianes voluntarios. El mismo que encontró los cadaveres identifico el mudus operati de una tripulación pirata, de modo que está en tu campo ese asunto. Un grupo de chicas intentó frenar la matanza, y aunque no lograron evitarla, pudieron identificar a la tripulación responsable. Una de ellas tiene los cristales Ventus obviamente sin saberlo, y tengo entendido que tu vijilas al que tiene los cristales Darkus. Ambos sabemos que es de vital importancia que sepas quienes son los que atentan contra el orden para poder detenerlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Aquí te dejo las fotos de las jóvenes para uqe las identifiques y puedas citarlas para que te den la información. Una advertencia: Las tres son guerreras exepcionales y nuestras mejores aliadas, si estas dispuesto pídeles que te acompañen. También te dejo la entrada al baile del gobernador, allí las encontrarás.**_

_**Supongo que eso es todo lo que tengo para decirte sobre este tema, y espero volver a verte pronto. Pr favor, por lo que mas quieras cuida tu espalda, eres la única familia que me queda hermano. Cuídate.**_

_**Titania**_

_-Esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba – dijo Dark Dragon con un deje de preocupación en su voz._

**El Baile Segunda parte:**

**Conociendote**

-¡Esto es una pesadilla! - se escucho gritar a una chica desde su habitación en una enorme casa ubicada en el barrio mas rico de Inglaterra.

-¿Por que tanto alboroto Julie? - Pregunto la ojiverde al entrar a la pieza con una bandeja con bocaditos, seguida de una pelirroja con un juego de té.

-¡El baile real es en tres horas y no tengo nada que ponerme! - comezó a lloriquear de manera infantil la condesa - ¡Buuaaa! ¡Necesito ayuda!

-No es para tanto Julie - la consoló Alice con una sonrisa - ¿Sabes? Le pedí a Antígona que nos ayudara con el tema de la ropa.

-¡Estoy salvada! - grito la peliplateada abrazando a la princesa hasta casi ahorcarla - No puedo esperar a que llegue... Pero mientras, díganme ¿El de la izquierda o el de la derecha?

-Los dos son iguales Julie - contestaron las jovenes con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

/Mientras, en la tripulación/

-Entonces este cordón se pasa por este agujero de manera que quede con la forma de zigzag... luego se coloca la rodilla en la parte baja de la espalda y se jala, de esta manera.

-Es increíble el lío que se arman para ceñir un corset ¿No te parece Gus? - preguntó Keith al chico que tenía al lado, mientras ambos miraban la clase subliminal que estaba dandole Zinger al resto.

-Me pregunto por que Antígona no está aquí. Si dejo la nota dicendo que ya no sería de la realeza, no veo por que deberia regresar al pueblo - comentó Jesse, quien tambien se había alejado un poco de la clase. El era bueno para la literatura, las arte y las ciencias, pero ninguna de sus neuronas le permintian entender al raro mecanismo del mundo femenino.

-Veo que te preocupa bastante la chica ¿No es cierto Jesse? - le insinuó el peliceleste con algo de burla, sacandole un sonrojo inconsciente al peleador ventus.

-¿Y dime Gus? - le repochó un tanto molesto, aunque todavia sonrojado - ¿Que hay de malo en preocuparse por un miembro de la tripulacion?

-Nada malo - dijo Keith - Pero las cosa cambian al tratarse de una chica como la hermana de Zinger.

-¿Estan preguntando por Antígona? - les sorprendió Zinger apareciando de pronto - Creo que se equivoco al dejar aquella nota.

-¿a que te refieres con que se equivocó? - pregunto Jesse un tanto triste - ¿Acaso a cambiado de idea con respecto a quedarse?

-Nada de eso Jesse - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa - Verán: Si alguien leía la nota de Antígona de inmediato iban a salir a buscarla, ya que fue adoptada por la familia mas importante de la isla. Y si lo hacian, de seguro que nos descubrirían. En resumen: chau plan para entrar a la fiesta, y hola a la horca por intento de robo masivo.

-Waw, eso si que no lo habia pensado - murmuró Keith comprendiendo toda la telaraña - Pero volviendo al tema inicial ¿donde esta tu hermana?

-Les prometio a sus amigas ayudarlas a elegir los vestuarios - contesto con una sonrisa - Es una especie de asesora de modas o algo por el estilo.

-Pero volverá antes del baile ¿Cierto? - preguntó Jesse, para luego arrepentirse de ser tan obvio - Necesitamos su ayuda para entrar.

-Descuida Jesse - dijo Zinger para luego rodearle los hombros con uno de sus brazos - Una de las cualidades de mi hermana es ser siempre puntual.

/En el pueblo, con Antígona/

-¡Las chicas van a matarme! - gritaba la morena al observar su reloj y ver que iba con media hora de retraso. De seguro Julie estaba maldiciendo el dia en que la conocio.

Por suerte la carrera la dejo en la puerta de la casa de la condesa en menos de cinco minutos, y fue recibida con un enorme vaso de té refrescante. Dio las gracias por la bebida y subió a la habitacion de Julie.

-¡Ya llegué! - dijo casi tirando abajo la puerta al entrar - Perdon la demora, pero es que tenia varios asuntos pendiente antes de venir.

-Menos mal que llegaste - comentó Runo - Julie nos ha estado mostrando en mismo par de vestidos durante dos horas.

-¿En serio? - de verdad esto era algo tipico en la peliplateada - Déjame verlos.

-Si te das cuenta, este vestido favorece mi figura... - decia mientras modelaba el vestido numero uno - Pero no combina con mis ojos... En cambio este - modelando el vestido numero dos - Le queda de maravillas a mis ojos, pero mira estos rollos que me forma a los costados.

Las tres chicas solo atinaron a mirarla con una sonrisa y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Mejor vamos a lo seguro ¿No Antígona? - dijo Alice.

-Estoy de acuerdo - comento la morena con una risita.

/ A la noche, con la tripulación afuera del castillo del gobernador/

-¿Este traje me hace ver gordo? - dijo Dan mirándose en el reflejo de una ventana.

-¿Acaso pretendes que contestemos ? - le dijo Kazarina con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Pueden dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas? - increpó Shun para evitar una inminente pelea.

-¿Ya dejaron su juego de niños? - les pregunto Antígona mientras les entregaba un subre rojo a cada uno - Tomen una de estas y muestrensela al guardia.

Caminando con paso decidido, Antígona y Zinger caminaron hacia la entrada,seguidos de los demás "nobles".

Una vez dentro, el joven Greenword no pudo contener su curiosidad.

-¿En verdad conseguiste todas estas invitaciones?

-Si - dijo la muchacha con un deje de pesar - Es uno de los privilegios de ser la hija adoptiva del gobernador.

Zinger se quedó sin habla. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal, o su hermana ahora pertenecía a la famila del gobernador? Sabía que cuando se separaron hace siete años ella había sido adoptada por alguien importante, pero no creyó que fuera tan alto el rango que ocupaba.

-Antígona Sheen - dijo el castaño - No quisiera ofenderte hermana, pero suena horrible.

-Jajajajaja, descuida Zinger, estoy decidida a que despues de esta fiesta, jamás volveré a ser Antígona Sheen.

A todos se les congeló el aliento al entrar en el salón. El enorme espacio se encontraba suntuosamente adornado con las mas finas piezas de oro, plata y platino que los piratas jamás ubiesen visto. El piso era de color dorado con detalles en rojo, cortinas de tela blanca reecojida adornando las ventanas y varios mesones rectangulares con toda clasede platillos lustrosamente servidos en servicio de plata. Sobre dichos mesones, varos centros de mesa con rosas tan variadas como hermosas, le daba una tonalidad juguetona a la delicada luz emitida por las velas.

-Bonito lugar - comentó Lena.

-¿Bonito? ¡es esplendoroso! - la secundó Mira, observando embelezada cada detalle.

-Mejor actúen como si esto fuese habitual en sus vidas - Dijo Nurzak - Sino empezarán a sospechar.

/En otro lado del salon, junto a las escaleras/

-¿Tenemos que hacer todo este teatro? - preguntó Runo, mientras tomaba del brazo a su prometido - Hydron, sabes que odio este tipo de fiestas, en especial por cierta afitriona.

El rubio de ojos violetas miró a la condesa con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu crees que a mi también me gusta todo este protocolo? - le dijo - Lo único que quiero ahora es estar sentado tranquilamente en mi sillon favorito como todas las noches.

-Tenemos que cumplir chicos - les dijo Alice, quie acababa de llegar junto con Klauz - Mejor hagamos el acto protocolar para pasar la tortura de una buena vez.

Las tres parejas entraron una a una en el salón a medida que un hombre parado al comienzo de las escaleras decía sus nombres.

-Valla - excalmó Runo - a pesar de que la hija es una verdadera molestia, el gobernador tiene un gusto exquisito.

-Mas vale que en ese comentario quede excuída Antígona - dijo Alice con reproche, aunque sorprendida por el lugar en el que se encontraba.

La música del piano, el clarinete y la voz de las sopranos entonaban canciones perfectas que invitaban al baile.

-Alteza ¿Me conceería esta pieza? - preguntó Klauz haciendo una reverencia mietras le extendía su mano a la pelirroja.

-El ambiente es propicio para un baile - dijo la princesa tomando la mano del peliplateado - ¿Por qué no? - y dicho esto comenzaron a bailar.

Se encontraban bailando en el centro del salón cuando se toparon con la hija legítima del gobernador.

-Alice, que grata sorpresa encontrarte - la saludó la peliazul con fingida alegría,aunque muy bien disimulada - En verdad me alegro de que hayas aceptado mi invitación. Quisera presentarte a Jin, mi prometido. Jin, ella es Alice Gehabich, hija del Zar de Rusia.

-Es un honor estar en vuestra presencia - dijo cordialmente el joven de ojos y cabello azul, besando delicadamente su mano - ¿Por qué no nos acompañan a nuestra mesa? Tengo entendido que ya la cena está servida.

-Nos encantaría - convino Klauz.

-Perfecto - dijo Fabia - síganme.

La hija del gobernador los llevó auna mesa suntuosa ubicada en el extremo norte del salón. Entre los ahí presentes, se encontraba el rostro familiar de una de sus mejores amigas.

-Hermana - dijo una joven muy parecida a Fabia, solo que un poco mayor - Te estábamos esperando.

-Lo siento Serena - se excusó - Pero estábamos bailando con Jin, y me encontré con el príncipe Von Herzen y...

-A la princesa Alice - completó la joven - Es un honor recibirla en nuestra casa, su Alteza. Mi nombre es Serena Sheen, y de seguro ya conoces a mis hermanas menores Fabia y Antígona.

-Por supuesto que las conozco - dijo la ojimarrón, dándole una sonrisa a su amiga desde el otro lado de la mesa - Y es un placer el que me hayan invitado.

Luego de cumplir con el protocolo de presentación, los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron a cenar.

/En uno de los pasillos del palacio/

-Runo... deberías calmarte - dijo una disgustada bakugan Haos a su compañera.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme estando en la casa de esa niña mailcriada Tigrera? - le contestó la peliceleste bastante molesta caminando de un lado a otro - Además ahora mismo debería estar buscando a Dark Drago, no de parranda por aquí.

-Runo - volvió a llamarla su bakugan - mira tu mano.

-¿Eh? ¿qué tiene mi mano? - dijo mientras se miraba las palmas, hasta caer en la cuenta - Rayos, olvidé cubrirme la marca.

En eso, siente como es golpeada con fuerza en el hombro, obligándola a voltearse.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas! - le increpó al sujeto que la habia chocado, manteniendo su mano en alto lista para dalre una bofetada.

Pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver que quien la habia llevado por delante tenía su misma edad, y estaba manchado hasta la coronilla por la comida que llevaba en una bandeja tiempo atrás, la cual ahora estaba en el suelo.

-¡Mi comida! ¡Buuuaaaa! - empezó a llorar de manera infantil.

_"Por todos los cielos, este chico está demente"_ prensó Runo mirando bastante sorprendida al joven castaño que seguía en el suelo y no mostraba señal alguna de querer pararse.

-Ya deja de llorar - le retó un bakugan Phyrus saltando a su hombro - Esa no es forma de comportarse ante una dama, Dan.

-Tienes razón Drago - dijo Dan poniéndose de pie y limpiando un poco su ropa - Sepa disculpar mi falta de cortesía, mi nombre es Daniel Kuzo.

-El mio es Runo Misaki - contestó la condesa con una inclicanción.

-Bonito tatuaje el de su mano - comentó el pirata disfrazado.

_"Pero que estúpida, ya vio la marca" - _Y dime... ¿Eres un peleador Phyrus cierto? - dijo en un vago intento de cambiar de tema.

-Si así es - le contestó de manera animada - Drago y yo somos los mejres peleadores del mundo.

_"Vaya, de verdad es muy alegre"_ pensó para si la condesa _"Ojalá el mundo tubiera mas chicos como el"_ completó, a la vez que se sentía extrañamente nerviosa.

-Es una musica muy hermosa la que están tocando ¿No le parece? - comentó con una clara intención que la joven dedujo al verlo a los ojos.

-Estoy de acuerdo - dijo sonriendo - Es perfecta para un baile.

-Entonces... - dijo el castaño al mismo tiempo de que se colocaba al lado suyo y le extendiera el brazo - No se negaría a mi petición de una pieza ¿Verdad Milady?

Runo dejó escapar una risita nerviosa antes de contestar un "Por supesto", para dejarse llevar por el paso de aquel joven que acababa de conocer.

/Mientras, en la biblioteca/

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres salir a divertirte un rato Shun? - dijo Skyress a su compañero, quien nada mas entras al salón, fue derecho a encerrarse en la biblioteca

-Seguro - dijo el moreno concentrado en el libro que tenía en sus manos - Además, sabes que no me gusta bailar, y eso es lo que hacen generalmente en estas fiestas.

-Y si no te gustan este tipo de fiestas ¿Entoncer por qué viniste?

-Para darle el gusto a Dan - dijo el peleador secamente, cuando fue sorprendido por una voz femenina.

-Me apena que piense de ese modo - la joven estaba parada frente a la puerta, mirándole de costado.

Decir que la imagen de la muchacha lo dejó completamente fuera de lugar es quedarse poco. El vestido violeta adornado con hilos de plata le daban una apariencia angelical. Su largo y ondulado cabello anaranjado semirecogido, encuadraban a la perfección su delicado rostro, digno de una pintura en representación de Afrodita. Sus ojos, definitivamente sus ojos eran la joya mas bella de esa pieza divina que le había dirigido la palabra. Unas puertas al alma que emanaban dulzura y afecto, algo de verdad hipnotizante.

Shun dejó de lado el libro que hace poco estaba leyendo, para caminar con paso decidido hasta la joven.

-Y dígame señorita - dijo el moreno - ¿Por qué usted se encuentra sola?

-Ya terminé de cenar, y mi pareja aún está en la mesa. Además, necesitaba un poco de calma, y alguien con quien charlar.

_"¿Por qué no la invitas a bailar?" _le preguntó Skyress a su compañero por medio del enlace mental que ellos tenian. Un sonrojo apenas visible apareció en las mejillas del chico cuando su bakugan le propuso esa idea.

-Aún no se tu nombre - dijo la joven sacando de trance al moreno.

-Shun Kazami, para servirle - contestó de manera cortés el pirata, besando su mano.

-Alice Gehabich - dijo a su vez la princesa.

La música que llegaba hasta donde los dos jóvenes estaban era lenta y tonadade notas simples, pero en esa simplicidad quedaba oculto el verdadero secreto de la perfección.

-Si no le es mucha molestia, quisiera invitarla a bailar - dijo el peleador Ventus extendiendo su mano, quien Alice tomo gustosa al aceptar.

/Mientras, en una de las mesas/

-Esto es aburrido - dijo Kazarina tomando uno de los bocadillos servidos.

-Supongo que sería mas entretenido si encontraramos a alguien para bailar - comentó Jesse acercándosele.

-¿Por qué no invitas a Antígona? - preguntó ella con malicia, y por segunda vez en el día sus malditas mejillas lo traicionaron.

-En ese caso, es probable que en el camino encontremos a alguien para tí - contestó el rubio a su vez, dando a entender el doble sentido de sus palabras.

-Si claro Jesse - dijo ella para luego seguirle hasta la mesa en dónde vieron que Antígona se levantaba en compañía de otro sujeto - Creo que te ganaron amigo - le dijo con burla, que fue contestada con un gruñido por parte del bicolor.

-¡Lord Gleen, Lady Kazarina! - los saludó la morena cuando los hubo visto - ¿Cómo la están pasando?

-De maravillas - dijo Jesse con una inclinación - ¿No vas a presentarnos a tu compañero?

-Chicos, el es Barodius, el emperador de Gundalia - dijo señalando al chico de cabello lila que estaba con ella.

-Es un placer conocerlo emperador - dijo Kazarina inclinándose.

-Por favor señorita - dijo el muchacho, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que la vio llegar, besando su mano - El placer es solo mio.

-Y dado que estamos en una fiesta - comentó el peleador Ventus - ¿Por qué no bailamos? - completó mientras le extendía el brazo a Antígona.

-Me encantaría - contestó la morena levemente sonrojada.

-¿Y qué me dice de usted Milady? -preguntó el emperador a la condesa - ¿Le gustaría bailar?

-Si yo marco el paso - dijo Kazarina, sacando una risa por parte del pelilila.

/Mientras, con Julie/

-¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Gorem a su compañera, la cual estaba algo alterada.

-Es que tengo una corazonada Gorem - dijo la peliplateada - Como si nos fueran a atacar.

-Eso es malo - convino el bakugan subterra - Cada vez que tienes ese tipo de impresiones no indican nada bueno.

-Lo se, y creo que lo que va a pasar tiene que ver con aquella tripulación que encontramos con las chicas tiempo atrás, en la playa - dijo la joven con una mano en el pecho.

-¿Crees que se encuentren aquí?

-No lo se - negó - Pero como está la situación ahora,cualquier cosa puede pasar.

-Hay algo que no entiendo - preguntó el Subterra - ¿Quiénes son realmente Titania y Dark Dragon?

-Son los únicos guardianes originales de los cristales de Vestroia - contestó la condesa - Curiosamente son los únicos en la secta que se conoce que fueron a Vestroia y los únicos capaces de controlar los poderes que estos encierran sin ser destruidos en el proceso.

-¿a que te refieres con eso?

-A lo largo de la historia, mucha gente trató de tomar el control de ambos mundos utilizando esa magia - contó - pero el poder que estas tenían y la poca fuerza que los controladores tenían acababa por destruirlos por completo.

-Si esos cristales son tan pelogrosos ¿Por qué no los destruyen?

-Ese es el problema: Los cristales no pueden ser destruidos aunque se quisiera. Los cristales son la llave a una uerza ilimitada que no cualquiera puede controlar. Se pensó ponerlos en una cripta o santuario, pero eso era muy llamativo, asi que desde entonces los cristales están a la vista de todo el mundo.

-¿En serio?- dijo Gorem.

-Si - afirmó Julie - Titania dijo que aquellos que poseen uno de los cristales jamás se da cuenta de lo que tiene, pero la voluntad de esta joya hace nacer en su poseedor un deseo de conservarla. Eso es lo que el la secta llamamos "guardián involuntario".

-¿Y ustedes que son? - preguntó el bakugan.

-Mensajeras y ayudantes de los últimos guardianes voluntarios que quedan - contestó - La misión que nos dió Titania era que debíamos ayudar a Dark Dragon a conseguir los cristales que robaron. Ella dijo que lo encontraríamos en la fiesta... Pero no hay señales de el.

/Con Dan, en una mesa/

-¿Y por dónde andabas que no te encontramos? - le preguntó Keith, quien llevaba tiempo buscándolo.

-Bailando - respondió con naturalidad.

-¿Y se puede saber con quién? - dijo el rubio interesado.

-Con Lady Misaki - contestó.

-¿Y era linda? - preguntó aún mas interesado.

-No lo sé, me concentré mas en no pisarle vestido - mintió, pero un sonrojo en las mejillas lo traicionó - Aunque noté que tenía un tatuaje algo extraño.

Un grupo de nobles pasó por detras de los jóvenes, y uno de llos se detubo al oírlos hablar de ese tema.

-¿Un tatuaje extraño? - inquirió el rubio - ¿Como era?

Dan tomó una servilleta y con un poco de ponche dibujó el símbolo.

_"¡No puede ser, es una de los nuestros!"_ pensó el noble que se hbía detenido, quien era nada mas ni nada menos que nuestro buen amigo Dark Dragon _ "Si lo que dijo mi hermana era verdad, mejor me cayo la boca y sigo buscando._

/En la mesa, con los invitados principales/

-¿Quién es el chef? Porque debo felicitarlo por este maravilloso banquete - comentó Hydron dirigiéndose a las hermanas Sheen.

-Les prometimos a nuestros cocineros el anonimato - contestó Serena con una sonrisa - No les gusta ser el centro de atención,son muy humildes.

-Bueno esto es una fiesta ¿No? - dijo Jin poniéndose de pie - Fabia ¿Quieres bailar?

-Claro amor - contestó la hija del gobernador, tomando la mano de su prometido y caminando a la pista de baile.

En eso, entre todas las parejas que bailaban, reconocio a su hermana adoptiva, bailando muy pegada a un joven rubio de ojos violetas. También vio a Barodius con una joven condesa, y a la "marimacho" despidiendose de un castaño de ojos rojizos. Pero lo que mas capturó su atención fue un joven de tez blanca, en contraste con el corto azabache de sus cabellos lacios, andar elegante, y unos penetrantes ojos dorados.

_"Es...Perfecto"_ se dijo asi misma _"Y a comparación de Jin es un dios"_. Pero su felicidad se fue al retrete al ver con quién estaba bailando aquel joven: Alice Gehabich

_"No voy a permitir que esa mocosa rusa me quite lo que es mio por lo que caiga en estas playas me perteneces"._ Con esos pensamientos fue que continuó vigilando con cautela a la pareja.

Todo el mundo parecía divertido, la cual estaba muy animada; diversión que se vio derrumbada al escucharse disparos fuera del palacio...

**Continuará...**

**Antígona: **¡Hola hola gente linda!

**Zinger: **¡YA llegó por quien lloraba!

**Antígona: **ni que fuera para tanto.

**Zinger: ** Jeje, hoy estoy de buen humor, espero que todos esten pasando unas felices vacaciones... o lo que queda de ellas.

**Antígona: **Es una lástima que todo lo beno tenga un fin, pero ni modo. Espero que este capitulo les sea de su agrado, y ya comienza lo interesante. Además agradecemos todos sus comentarios, realmente nos alientan a seguir.

**Zinger: **¿Quiénes serán aquellos que se llevaron los cristales?

**Antígona: **¿Quiénes son los encargados de protegerlos?

**Zinger: ¿**Será nuestra tripulación lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar un ataque fuera de su territorio?

**Antígona: **¿Serán las chicas capaces de mantener oculta la verdad por mucho tiempo?

**Zinger**: todo esto y mucho mas en...

**Zinger y Antígona: **¡En el proximo capitulo de "La Secta"!


	7. El Baile Tercera Parte

_**Ultima escena del capitulo anterior:**_

_"En eso, entre todas las parejas que bailaban, reconocio a su hermana adoptiva, bailando muy pegada a un joven rubio de ojos violetas. También vio a Barodius con una joven condesa, y a la "marimacho" despidiendose de un castaño de ojos rojizos. Pero lo que mas capturó su atención fue un joven de tez blanca, en contraste con el corto azabache de sus cabellos lacios, andar elegante, y unos penetrantes ojos dorados._

_"Es...Perfecto" se dijo asi misma "Y a comparación de Jin es un dios". Pero su felicidad se fue al retrete al ver con quién estaba bailando aquel joven: Alice Gehabich_

_"No voy a permitir que esa mocosa rusa me quite lo que es mio por lo que caiga en estas playas me perteneces". Con esos pensamientos fue que continuó vigilando con cautela a la pareja._

_Todo el mundo parecía divertido, la cual estaba muy animada; diversión que se vio derrumbada al escucharse disparos fuera del palacio..._

**El Baile, tercera parte:**

**La Pelea**

Los disparos fuera del castillo alteraron el ambiente del saló hombres empezaron a buscar un lugar seguro, y las chicas a gritar histéricamente y a correr por todo el salón.

Sólo un pequeño grupo guardaba la calma en medio de todo ese caos, reunido en el centro de la pista de baile.

-No tenemos armas ¿Cómo se supone que contraatacaremos? - preguntó Kazarina

-Un momento - dijo Cid - ¿Cómo sabes que tendremos que devolverles el ataque? Tal vez solo sea un tiroteo afuera y nada mas.

-Nada de eso - respondió Alice, quien ya había llegado con Shun - Este modus operati es el mismo que el de una tripulación de piratas con la que tuvimos un contacto no muy amistoso días atrás.

Las palabras de la joven dejaron a muchos con la boca abierta.

-¡Oh, por favor! - dijo Runo cuando llegó - El que seamos de la nobleza no quiere decir que no sepamos nada sobre el mundo que nos rodea.

-Créanos chicos - dijo Antígona - nosotras sabemos muchas cosas detrás de las puertas de esta sociedad.

-Solo tengo una pregunta para tí Antígona - dijo Runo acercándose a la joven - ¿Les conoces?

-Aunque no lo parezca, todas estas personas son piratas - contestó la morena señalando a la tripulación - Supuse que sería buena idea que nos ayudaran a encontrar a Dark Dragon.

-¡Antígona! - le reprochó Shun cuando la muchacha reveló sus verdaderas identidades.

-Pues es una suerte que estén aquí - dijo Alice mientras comenzaba a caminar entre la multitud alborotada - Síganme, de seguro Julie ya nos está esperando.

Entre moverse a donde indicaba la princesa, o morir aplastados por la muchedumbre, todos optaron por la primera, tomando camino por varios pasillos. Estos pasillos tenían enormes ventanas, las cuales empezaron a romperse al recibir el continuo impacto de muchas balas.

-¡Agáchensen! - les recomendó la peliceleste tratando de adivinar por dónde vendría la próxima bala.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? - alcanzó a gritar Marucho.

-¡No tengo idea! - gritó Alice mientras seguían corriendo hasta llegar a un cuarto en el que por suerte cabieron todos.

-Lo siento - se excusó Julie, quien ya había llegado a la habitacion - sólo habian cuatro espadas.

-Entonces tendremos que dividirnos - dijo Zinger - Ustedes llevarán las armas - señaló a Runo, Julie, Alice y Antígona - Jesse, Lena y Gus irán con mi hermana, Dan, Keith y Nurzak con Runo; Shun, Cid y Maruco van con Alice, y Mira,Kazarina y yo acompañaremos a Julie.

Terminadas de dar las indicaciones, el castaño se asombró de que nadie hubiese discutido el hecho de que él tomara el mando. Las jóvenes que tenían las espadas comenzaron a desabrocharse las faldas de sus vestidos ante la mirada atónita de la tripulación.

-¿Qué se supone que estan haciendo? - preguntó Dan mirando a Runo mas rojo que un tomate.

-¿Tienes idea de lo incomodo que es pelear con un vestido? - le contestó Julie.

-Es mas facil andar con pantalón y botas antes que con una falda - La secundó Antígona, y resultó que las cuatro chicas tenían pantalones y botas debajo de sus ropas.

-¿Y alguien tiene alguna idea de quienes son los que nos atacan? - preguntó Lena observando por una ventana.

-Si es por lo que creo que es... - dijo Julie asomándose a verificar su teoría - Será mejor que no nos atrapen.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - pregunto Dan.

-No quieres saberlo.

Se dividieron en los grupos antes seleccionados y partieron en diferentes direcciones.

/Afuera/

-Esperamos sus órdenes capitán - dijo un marino en direccion a un joven cubierto con una capa.

-Mátenlos a todos - contestó - Menos a las chicas, las quiero vivas...

/Con el grupo de Runo/

-¿Ustedes saben lo que está pasando? - gritó Nurzak mientras corrian por un pasillo.

Runo no pudo contestar, ya que el camino quedó bloqueado por tres sujetos vestidos de negro.

Como un acto reflejo, Keith se interpuso entre los tipos y la condesa con ademán protector.

-Apártate chico - le dijo uno de los sujetos - Solo la queremos a ella.

-Sobre mi cadáver - dijo el rubio apretando ls dientes, cosa que hizo que Dan se sintiera extrañamente molesto.

-Como quieras... ¡entonces tendré que matarte! - exclamó el hombre desenvainado la espada teniendo como objetivo el cuello del muchacho.

Pero Runo fue mas rápida, y tomando al rubio por el hombro lo sacó del camino y frenó el ataque con su espada a la altura de la frente.

-¿Me quieres a mi? - le preguntó con la mirada mas fría que el chico vio - Pues ven a buscarme.

Con un par de movimentos lo desarmó y le derribó con un codazo en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Tomó el arma de su agresor y se dispuso a enfrentar al resto.

Los otros dos tipos entraron en ataque con las espadas en alto; ella las bloqueó con las suyas sobre su cabeza; bajó las espadas que tenía en las manos haciendo que sus atacantes tambien las bajaran, y con un solo movimiento les atravesó el cuello a ambos.

-Wow - fue la expresión general.

-Recuérdame no hacerte enfadar - pidió Nurzak sacandole a Runo una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué dijo que solo te buscaba a tí? - dijo Dan preocupado, causándole molestias a Keith por no haber hecho esa pregunta primero.

-No lo se - mintió - pero no les daré el gusto. Rápido, tomen las espadas de estos tipos y larguémonos de aqui.

Los chicos obedecieron y llegaron al final del pasillo hasta un pequeño jardín.

-Esto no me huele bien - comentó Keith mientras todos hacian una ronda en el centro juntando sus espaldas.

El ambiente de pronte se tornó inadecuado para una lucha, ya que sin previo aviso un furte torrencial comenzó a empaparlo todo. El agua les cubrió por completo en poco tiempo y les impedía ver con claridad, eso sin contar que el lodo que se estaba formando era por demas resbaloso.

Siguiendo una tecnica que le enseñó Titania, Runo enterró una de sus manos en la tierra a traves del barro y bloqueo todos sus sentidos menos el del tacto.

Un leve moviemto a su derecha la alertó de la presencia de alguien acercandose.

-¡Dan cuidado! - alertó, al mismo tiempo de que un sujeto atacó de la nada al joven.

-¡Te debo una! - excamó el castaño bloquendo el ataque e inmovilizando a su agresor con una estocada.

-¡Keith, Nurzak! - gritó la peliceleste antes de que fueran atacados.

El rubio se agachó para evitar la espada y le barrió las piernas haciendolo caer.

Nurzak se apartó del camino de su agresor, y le tumbó con una estocada en la espalda.

Mientras, Runo todavía permanecia agachada, pero se levantó al sentir un moviemento a su espalda. Logró ver a un hombre por el filo de su espada de modo que antes de que la tomara se escurrió por debajo de sus piernas, le tomó de lo tobillos y le hizo caer.

Pero el sujeto no era tonto,y liberando uno de sus pies la pateó haciendo que le soltara.

Llegaron mas piratas, de modo que Keith, Dan y Nurzak estaban muy ocupados como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con Runo, y ella lo prefería así por dos razones:una, quería acabar con el tipo ella misma y dos, esos piratas la quería a ella, no a los otros.

Se levantó del suelo y se dio cuenta de que estaba desarmada. El pirata era muy ágil con ambas espadas y Runo solo padia atinar a esquivarlo. A pesara de su desventaja, ella conocia la posicion exacta de cada estructura del jardín. Utilizando eso a su favor se desplazó utilizandolas como escudo hasta llegar a una estatua de un caballero. Ella le quitó la lanza y con eso pudo desarmarlo. Aunque no todo es lo que parece, y el tipo tomó la lanza y se la arrebató de las manos. Sin ninguna defensa posible, Runo se dejó dominar... O eso parecía. Ella tenía una mano libre, así que saco una pequeña pero filosa daga de su cinto y antes de que su agresor pudiera amarrarla , la joven le cortó las muñecas para que luego el peligroso metal acabara en el cuello de su enemigo.

Levantó la vista hasta donde estaba sus nuevos amigos. Observó que los tres estaban dandose las espaldas en una lucha bastante pareja. _"Son muy buenos"_ pensó.

-Suelta tus armas... Y te prometo que detendré el ataque - la voz de un joven de mas o menos unos 20 años en su oído, y el filo de un acero sobre su cuello la sacaron de sus pensamientos. _"¿Como demonios no lo vi?"_

-Ok - contestó con calma, dejando la daga en el suelo. Comenzó a caminar de manera lenta, y cuando el joven se distrajo ella sacó otra daga de su manga y se la clavó en la mano que empuñaba el arma.

El pirata grito por el dolor y soltó a la joven para calmar la hemorragia. Luego ella lo volteó de una patada en la sien haciendo que perdiera en conocimiento, paro despues arrodillarse en el suelo enlodado, jadeando por aire y tratando de serenarse.

_"Es ahora o nunca"_

Unas cadenas sujetaron a la condesa por los tobillos tirándola al suelo, arrastrándola. Ella trató de zafarse, pero le fue imposible, y junto con un fuerte dolor en la nuca cayó desmayada.

La lluvia ya empezaba a mitigar y los piratas buenos seguían en ronda, tratando de camar sus respiraciones. Debajo de ellos, la sangre teñía la tierra de un rojo profundo, al igual que el filo de sus espadas.

-¿Dónde está Runo? - preguntó Dan entre jadeos.

-No... no lo se - contestó Keith en iguales condiciones.

-Miren esto - les llamó Nurzak mientras apartaba algunos arbustos.

Los dos piratas se acercaron al viejo para ver que tenia que mostrarles

-Parece que la arrastraron - dijo el rubio al ver el tipo de huella impresa en el lodo.

-Las huellas continúan hasta la costa - Confirmó Nurzak preocupado.

Dan solo veía la escena con impotencia, jurando matar a quien se atreviera a ponerle las manos encima a la joven condesa.

/con el grupo de Alice/

-¿En verdad puedes con todo esto? - le pregunto el pelinegro claramente preocupado.

-Estoy bien Shun, no te preocupes - le contestó la princesa con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El joven capitan la miro desconfiado, sin convencerse del todo.

-Síganme - les indico la pelirroja abriendo una pequeña trampilla en el suelo.

-¿A donde vamos? - preguntó Marucho un tanto asustado por todo el suspenso.

/POV Cid/

La chica nos llevaba por un pasaje subterráneo muy oscuro, el cual no podíamos atravesar sin llevarnos algo por delante.

Tan concentrado iba en mis pies, que no descubrí que era un callejon sin salida hasta que me choqué contra una pared.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Quien demonios manda a construir una pared en mitad de la nada? - exclamé sobandome la cabeza.

-No es una pared, es una puerta - contestó ella - Lo siento, pero desde aquí tendran que llevar estas.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto nuestro segundo oficial al ver que la pelirroja traía 3 vendas.

-Debo vendar sus ojos. De ahora en mas, este tramo es secreto - dijo vendándole delicadamente los ojos.

-¿Y como se supone que veremos por donde caminemos? - le espeté mientras me ponia la venda. Aunque no me quejo, su tacto era muy suave.

-Sujeta esto - me puso una especie de soga metalica en las manos.

-¿Por qué no podemos ver? - Shun se dirijía a la princesa.

-¿Que te sucede Shun? ¿Acaso te preocupa que tu princesa se asuste? - le insinue con burla.

-Cierra la boca - murmuró solo para mi, para luego volver a dirigirse a la joven - ¿No me vas a responder?

-Lo siento Shun... pero tengo prohibido hablar de esto...

_"Cielos... A parte de Antígona, ella es la única que le a podido callar, jaja, se nota que le tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano"_

/POV Shun/

_"Maldito hablador"_ pensaba mientras caminaba a ciegas guiado por la soga _"Juro que cuando estemos en el barco lo haré picadillo, aunque..."_

/Flash Back/

-¿Por qué no podemos ver? - le pregunté un tanto preocupado, ya que si nos atacaban no podría ver por donde vendrían.

-¿Que te sucede Shun? ¿Acaso te preocupa que tu princesa se asuste? - se burlo Cid.

-Cierra la boca - le increpé en voz baja jurando asesinarlo en la primera oprtunidad que vea, mientras sentía como la sangre se me subia a la cara - ¿No me vas a responder?

Ella suspiró con pesar mientras agachaba la cabeza _"Dioses, se ve tan linda...". _Me acerqué con cuidado y le levanté la barbilla. En su rostro se reflejaba la indesición.

-¿Y bien? - murmuré para que solo ella pudiera escuchar.

-Lo siento Shun - dijo soltándose de mi agarre y me vendaba los ojos - Pero tengo prohibido hablar de esto.

/Fin Flash Back/

Alice nos seguía llevando por una especie de laberinto sin salida. Despues de un tiempo, pensé que nos habíamos perdido.

-Quédense donde yo los ponga - escuche como nos decía a la vez que me jalaba un poco hacia el costado - Cuando diga ahora saltan ¿Ok?... ¡Ahora!

Salté de manera automática para despues aterrizar en un suelo rocoso. Sentí como era jalado nuevamente así que volví a seguirla.

_"¿A donde crees que nos estará llevando?"_ me pregunto Skyress a traves del link mental que poseíamos _"Si quieres puedo salir a investigar"_

_"Eso no de chiste Skyress"_ le contesté con algo de rudeza por el hecho de que me preocupaba su seguridad. _"Si ella quiere que no sepamos nada de esto, por algo ha de ser"_

-Ya llegamos - dijo la princesa cuando terminé aquel pensamiento, y senti como sus manos me quitaban la venda

-¿Donde estamos? - pregunte aturdido por la intensa luz.

-En una habitacion debajo del castillo - contesto desvendando a Marucho.

-Hum... ¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora? - pregunto mi oficial tallandose los ojos.

-Tomar estos y tratar de eliminar a cuantos piratas enemigos veamos - concluyó entregandonos dos espadas a cada uno

/POV Alice/

Cuando les entregue las armas les di instrucciones precisas de como acabar a este grupo de piratas en particular.

-¿Y como es posible que sepas tanto sobre este tema? - preguntó el niño rubio.

-Las apariencias engañan Marucho - le contesté sonriendo, y pude ver en sus ojos como las dudas crecian en vez de aclararse - Síganme.

Abrí una especie de trampilla en el techo, la cual daba a una pequea habitacion sin ventanas.

_"Maldita lluvia"_ pense en cuanto escuche el ruido del agua golpeando de manera estrepitosa el techo _"Sin la ventaja del sonido de sus pasos ¿Cómo se supone que atacaremos?"_

-Alguien viene por la izquierda - dijo Shun mientras apoyaba una oreja sobre el piso - Oigo sus pasos por entre la lluvia.

-Ninja tenías que ser - dijo Cid en un tono que me sonó a celos.

-Pues agradezco que al menos uno de nosotros no se quedó "ciego" del todo - dije acercándome a la puerta - Avísame cuando este cerca.

-¡Ahora! - gritó el, y yo tire abajo la puerta,quedando frente a frente con uno de los piratas.

El intentó atacarme, pero lo esquivé y lo tendi con una estocada en la cintura.

/POV Narrador/

Los tres jovenes estaban atonitos por las habilidades demostradas por la princesa; ella hizo caso omniso de esas miradas sorprendidas, y sin perder mas tiempo tomo uno de los caminos que se abrian delante de ella. Sin dudarlo, los demas la siguieron de cerca con todos los sentidos despiertos.

-¿Y ahora? - pregunto Marucho.

-Primero tenemos que... - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que ingresaron a un lugar cubierto por una extraña niebla.

Poco a poco, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y sus mentes a perder el conocimiento. Marucho se desplomó en el suelo,seguido de Shun y Cid. Alice da a poco iba callendo de rodillas, y luego apoyo sus manos para evitar dar de bruces en el suelo. Con los últimos vestigios de conciencia que le quedaban, pudo reconocer al joven que se habia parado en frente suyo.

-Tu... - murmuró debilmente antes de caer desmayada.

/Con el grupo de Antigona/

/POV Lena/

_"Menudo giro a dado esta fiesta" _ pense mientras Antigona nos llevaba corriendo por los pasillos. Nos guió por aquellos corredores como si los conociera de memoria.

Se detuvo al frente de una puerta, la abrió y saco de ella cuatro capas negras.

-¿Para que es esto? - pregunto Gus recibiendo la capa.

-Ustedes me van a ayudar a descubrir quienes son esos tipos - contesto ella poniendose la capa - Si son quienes creo que son, no estaremos a salvo ni en el cielo ni en la tierra

_"¿En que nos metimos?" _ mi sexto sentido me dijo que algo andaba mal. ¿Por que estas chicas, que se supone, no saben nada del mundo pirata, de pronto parecen expertas?

El viento abrio de repente las ventanas, apagando las velas que iluminaban el corredor. Imposible tratar de ver algo a traves de esa oscuridad, de modo que Antígona nos pidió que nos tomaramos de las manos, algo de verdad infantil.

Continuamos caminado a ciegas hasta que paramos de repente.

-Contra las paredes - murmuró la hermana de Zinger - Y cubranse bien.

A pesar del ruido de las balas y la lluvia que había comenzadoa caer, se podía oir levemente los pasos de alguien acercándose. Los esperamos hasta que sentimos que esaban en el mismo pasillo que nosotros.

Nunca fui buena para orientarme sin ver, pero podia sentir sus pasos cautelosos.

-¡Ahora! - gritó Antígona mientras se lanzaba sobre uno de los hombres, acto que todos imitamos.

-¿Y ahora que haces? - escuche como preguntaba Gus

Oriente mi mirada hacia donde el observaba y vi como Antígona se agachaba para inspeccionar a uno de los piratas.

/POV Antígona/

_"¡diablos, diablos, diablos!" _ exclamé en mi fuero interno _"¿Como carajo nos encontraron?"_ . Me maldecia por no hber hecho aquella maldita guardia, de seguro habian llegado esa noche, estaba segura de ello.

-Debemos salir de aqui - les dije antes de empezar de nuevo a correr por los pasillos.

Estaba furiosa, realmente furiosa. _"¡¿Como diablos pude ser tan estupida?" _ Estaba metida en esa idea cuando vi a un par de tipos aparecer por una esquina del corredor. Me agché para esquivar sus ataques y de una estocada en el pecho los tumbé.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un enorme ventanal.

-Si alguien sufre de vértigo que se la aguante - dije.

-¿Por? - preguntó Jesse.

-Por esto - abrí la colosal ventana, que estaba unida al techo de una torre por una delgada viga.

Me di vuelta y tuve que aguantar la respiracion para no reirme. Gus se habia asomado al borde y se notaba a la legua que la sangre le habia abandonado el rostro; Jesse se sujeto a una columna y su cara se tornó verde. Lena, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y ladeaba la cabeza.

-Otra vez con lo mismo - suspiró.

-No me digas nada, tienen panico a las alturas - adiviné.

- Desde que tengo memoria - me contó - no creo que sean aptos para esto; creo que deberíamos seguir nosotras nomas.

-Eso ni de chiste - exclamó Jesse de repente, como si se le ubiera pasado el mareo.

-Ok - dijo la peliazul mirando de manera sospechosa al rubio - Entonces tomen esto para que no caigan al vacio -completó entregandonos una vara larga a cada uno.

-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder - dije comenzando a caminar por la viga - Si quieren que les de un consejito, no miren bajo.

-No pienso contradecirte - Gus trataba de parecer tranquilo, pero estaba fracasando en su intento

Simplentente me reí para mis adentros mientras caminaba seguida del resto.

Un refusilo capaz de cegar a cualquiera y un trueno que estuvo a punto de romperme los timpanos dio comienzo a un chaparron que no tenia otro fin que jodernos la mision.

_"Mierda" _exclame para mi _"Lo unico que me faltaba" . _Apresuré el paso y llegamos al techo de la torre. Me tomé del borde superior de la ventana y me metí rompiendo el cristal.

-¿Y que se supone que estamos buscando? - pregunto Gus tomando una espada que había sobre la mesa.

-Buscamos a los que empezaron este lío - respondí con frialdad ya que el mal humor se había vuelto a apoderar de mi.

Bajamos por las escaleras sin decir una palabra, y los guié por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta principal por donde habiamos entrado

-¡Por ahí! - gritó Lena por entre el barullo de la lluvia.

Miré en la direccion que ella señalaba y pude distinguir a varias sombras discutiendo. Pero no tuve tiempo de identificarlas como los posibles causantes ya que algo me tiró de la capa haciendo que caiga al suelo de espaldas.

-¡¿Pero qué? - exclamé soprendida, cuando vi un cuerpo caer sobre la hierba - ¡Jesse!

Me levanté para auxiliarle, pero la punta de un acero en mi espalda me detuvo.

-Si no quieres que tu novio muera desangrado será mejor que me complazcas ¿Eh, lindura? - la voz de un joven hizo que me tensara - Muy bien, adoro que mi presa se rinda. Ahora vas a ir por el camino que yo te indique.

Obedecí de inmediato, pero ese tipo estaba demente si creía que me rendiria sin dar pelea.

El sujeto me guió por un camino que conducia a la costa, pero antes de sacarme del casillo, ordeno a sus compañeros atacar a los míos.

-Camina - increpó, aumentando la presión que ejercía su espada.

La lluvia seguia callendo de manera estrepitosa, mojandome la capa y haciendo que esta se pegara mas a mi rostro. Me llevó por callejones oscuros hasta dar con la costa, donde estaba ubicado un enorme navío.

-¿Quién rayos es ésta? - escuché como le gritaba un joven de unos 20 años a mi secuestrador. Su rostro al descubierto por la luz de un relámpago me permitió reconocerlo. Mis sospechas eran ciertas: los mismos piratas que atacaron a los guardianes hace unos días.

-E sido un buen marino, así que tengo derecho a una sirvienta personal.

_"¿Sirvienta personal?" _ pensé. Ya era el momento de atacar, pero un dolor punzante en la boca de mi estómago detuvo todas mis acciones.

/´POV Narrador/

-¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso? - gritó el secustrador al ver como su capitán atravesaba a la muchacha con la espada.

-Solo quiero a las jóvenes que pedí, las cuales ya estan en el barco - contestó con la mas fria de las calmas.

El marino miró el cuerpo inmovil de la chica que habia traido y se dispuso a irse.

-Mejor detente antes de que te mate - dijo una voz a sus espaldas mintras sentía el filo de un arma rozar su cuello.

-Se supone que estas muerta niña - dijo sorprendido.

-De mi no se libran tan fácilmente - Contestó Antígona haciendo mas presion con su espada - Ahora le dirás a tu jefe que no hay lugar ni en el cielo ni en la tierra en donde pueda esconderse. Dile que es un dato que te dió una de las mensajeras de Dark Dragon ¿Fui clara?

-Como el agua - dijo el tipo antes de salir corriendo.

La joven caminó por la orilla del bosque cercano a la costa, y cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de lo piratas salió a la playa. Caminó unos pasos hacia el mar, cuando la lluvia empezaba a apaciguarse.

-¡Antígona! - escuchó como la llamaban y se dio vuelta. Grande fue su dicha al ver que se trataba de Gus, Lena y Jesse _"Están bien"_

De pronto, los jóvenes vieron como ella se daba vuelta y les levantaba la mano en modo de saludo, para luego desplomarse sobre la arena. Esto alertó a los chicos, quienes se apresuraron a llegar junto a ella.

-Antígona - murmuró Jesse alzándola un poco del suelo. Sus manos hicieron contacto con un líquido tibio, y levantó una de ellas para decifrar qué era. Grande fue el miedo que todos sintieron al ver que la mano del joven estaba cubierta de sangre...

/Con el grupo de Julie/

-Creo que deberíamos ir por acá - dijo Julie decidiendo por uno de los tres pasillos que tenía frente a ella.

-Este lugar en un laberinto - comentó Mira cansada de dar vueltas en cada esquina

_"Esto no luce bien" _pensó Zinger_ "No me sorprendería que acabara en desastre" _

Sigueron corriendo por todos los pasillos tratando de esquivar a los invitados.

-¡¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto a mi? - gritó la peliplateada desesperada.

-¿Puedo preguntar por que gritaste? - la duda de Zinger fue respondida al ver en donde habian ido a parar.

-¿Estuvimos corriendo en circulos? - pregunto Mira al verse de nuevo en el salon principal

-Genial - mascuyó el castaño mientras trataba de encontrar la salida.

Un trueno y un relámpago retubaron en todo el salon, y con ello quedaron a oscuras. Los cuatro jovenes guardaron silencio, mintras Julie sacaba la espada en caso de tener que usarla.

/POV Zinger/

_"¿Y ahora que?" _ me pregunte al vernos en penumbras _"Bueno, supongo que los años de entrenamiento por fin tendrán que rendir frutos"_

Me quedé inmovil, tratando de escuchar algo a traves del ruido de la lluvia y las respiraciones agitadas de mis compañeras.

Un sonido leve, un chasquido seco me alertó de la presencia de alguien.

-¡Julie, cuidado! - grité al darme cuenta de lo cerca que el peligro estaba de la joven.

Para suerte nuestra, y desgracia del otro, la peliplateada lo esquivó limpamente y le propino una proufnda estocada

-¡Al ataque! - gritaron muchos piratas y pude sentir como tres de ellos aterrizaban a mi lado. Sin perder tiempo, los barrí con mis pernas haciendolos caer. Tanteé el suelo en busca de las espadas, y encontré un par. Rodé hacia un costado al mismo tiempo en que casi uno de los enemigos me cortaba la cabeza.

La luz era escasa, pero durante años estuve peleando en la oscuridad, así que me fue pan comido acabar con varios de ellos.

-¡Zinger, detrás tuyo!

Ni siquiera el aviso me dio tiempo de reaccionar antes de sentir una estocada en la espalda. Caí de rodillas y sentí el filo del acero en la piel de mi cuello.

-Tu te vienes conmigo - dijo el pirata que me tenía, obligándome a salir del salón.

Un gruñido salió de mi boca al sentir el agua sobre el enorme tajo de mi espalda, y cuando el se distrajo aproveché para tumbarlo y quitarle el arma.

-¿Creyeron que un par de niñitas podrían detenerme? - dijo una voz saliendo de la ventana detrás mio.

-¡Maldito cretino, sueltame! - los gritos de Julie se oían claramente incluso con esta lluvia.

Observé por la ventana y vi a Mira y a Kazarina atadas con una soga alrededor de sus torsos, mientras la condesa estaba en las garras del pirata que había hablado con anterioridad.

-Oh vamos - dijo el joven dirigiendose a Julie - El capitan desea verte.

Todos se retiraro luego de esas palabras, menos mis compañí seguirlos para ver si Julie no era la única que habia sido atrapada

_"¿Eh?, ¿Que es esto?" _pense al pisar algo metalico. Lo levante sin mirarlo ya que no queria perder de vista al grupo. Cruzamos un camino boscoso antes de llegar a la playa.

A pesar de no haber mucha luz pude distinguir un navío, con un extraño símbolo en la vela mayor.

-¡Auch! - exclamé al sentir una cortada en mi mejilla por la cantidad de arbustos que me rodeaban.

-Zinger, mira esto - dijo Bladeword observando la cosa de metal que recogí. Resultó ser una pequeña daga con una inscripción en la empuñadura.

-El escudo de mi familia... ¡Antígona! - reaccioné volviendo a ponerme de pie viendo como la nave zarpaba al interior del mar.

-¡Zinger, Zinger! - escuché gritar al momento que la lluvia comenzaba a detenerse - ¡Zinger!

Era la voz de Lena. Comencé a correr por la playa hasta ubicarla y llegar a su lado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunte.

-Tu hermana... Esta herida - contestó Gus.

/POV Narrador/

Esto tomó con la guardia baja al muchacho, mientras Gus se apartaba para que Zinger pudiera ver a la joven inconsciente en los brazos de Jesse. Se arrodilló junto a ella, a la vez que de a poco perdía el concimento.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó el rubio preocupado.

-A mi... también... me hirieron - le contestó Zinger antes de caer desplomado.

/En un lugar entre las dimensiones parecido a una costa nocturna/

Una joven cubierta por una capa negra que cubria su rostro se hallaba sentada en un peñasco mirando las olas.

-Veo que me encontraste, Dark Dragon - dijo la muchacha al sentir la inconfundible energía de su hermano.

-Aunque hallan pasado años desde la ultima vez que te vi aun puedo reconocerte - contestó parándose detras de su hermana.

-Las secuestraron, ¿Cierto? - preguntó Titania poniendose de pie.

-Por desgracia, y no pude reconocer a los captores.

-Eso no importa, aunque estén lejos, los rastros de energía de sus almas nos llevarán a ellas.

-A propósito de energia - dijo el joven - Pude ver que tanto las chicas como el supuesto "conde" Kazami tienen los cristales Ventus y Darkus.

-Ellas no saben que poseen uno de los cristales, pero su captor podría reconocerlo. Además, dudo que se desaga de ellas, al menos por ahora.

-Creo que ya lo entiendo - dijo Dark Dragon - El ya tiene cuatro de los seis cristales, de modo que les pedirá a las chicas el paradero de los otros dos. Al no obtenerlo se resignará y tratará de liberar el poder de los cristales que ya tiene

-Si el muy idiota lo intenta, sería destruido en el proceso - comentó la chica con una sonrisa apenas perceptible por el pañuelo que cubría su boca.

-Es cierto - dijo - Solo nosotros hemos podido controlar esa clase de poder, de modo que nos buscará, si es que su cerebro le permite ese razonamiento. Y ahora, cambiando de tema, debemos encontrar la manera de rescatar a las jóvenes.

-Y ya se a quienes enviar... - dijo Titania dándole una mirada llena de astucia y conviccion, a la que su hermano contestó con otra similar.

**Continuará...**

**Antigona: **¡Qué largo! menos mal que terminé de escribirlo por que si no,"alguien", que no quiero decir como se llama pero que está a mi lado (señalando a Zinger) se pondría impaciente.

**Zinger: **Creo que hablo por todos al decir que te estas tardando mucho en escribir hermana.

**Antigona: ** Sabes que este no es el unico fic que tengo Zinger. Ademas estaba preparando un pequeño regalo para mañana.

**Zinger: **Bueno, creo que a todos nos come la impaciencia por ver de que se trata tu regalo. En fin, agradecemos a todos los que han dejado su comentario y que leen nuestra historia, en especial a las señoritas de **Sky Angels, **sin ellas creo que mi hermana habría dejado de escribir hace tiempo.

**Antígona: **¡Es cierto! Y aprovecho la oportunidad para decirles que el nuevo capitulo de **ET: Mi amor a un humano **está Super! espero que pronto saquen la conti.

**Zinger: **Y ahora las preguntas... ¿Lograremos sobrevivir para seguir contando esta historia?

**Antigona: **¿Quienes serán los misteriosos piratas que atacaron a las chicas?

**Zinger: **¿Acaso tambien seremos nosotros mienbros de la secta?

**Antígona: **Titania ¿A quienes piensa mandar en mision de rescate?

**Zinger: **Todo esto y mucho mas en...

**Zinger y Antígona: **¡El próximo capitulo de "La Secta"!


	8. El comienzo de una Aventura

_**Ultima escena del capitulo anterior:**_

_-Es cierto - dijo - Solo nosotros hemos podido controlar esa clase de poder, de modo que nos buscará, si es que su cerebro le permite ese razonamiento. Y ahora, cambiando de tema, debemos encontrar la manera de rescatar a las jóvenes._

_-Y ya se a quienes enviar... - dijo Titania dándole una mirada llena de astucia y conviccion, a la que su hermano contestó con otra similar._

**El cominezo de una aventura**

/POV Antigona/

-No puedo creer que ese maldito pirata me haya derrotado - murmuré mientras miraba con detenimiento las heridas debajo de las ventas que tenia alrederor del torso.

-Sientete afortunada de que no te haya matado - me repochó Valdmirt, y no pude argumantar nada en contra de eso.

"toc-toc-toc"

-¿Puedo pasar? - escuché una voz afuera del camarote

-Adelante - contesté, para darme vuelta y ver a Jesse abrir la puerta - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Nada de por que alarmarse - dijo acercándose a mi - En cambio tu... me sorprendes que aún respires.

-Todo el mundo piensa que esta herida puso haberme matado - dije recordando como la espada me atravesó por completo - Pero supongo que aun no era mi hora.

-Gracias al cielo que no lo era - -contesto con una sonrisa que hacia que todo su rostro se iluminara.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano? - pregunte curiosa - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Pareció dudar un poco antes de responderme, y podia ver claramente en sus ojos una angustia ajena.

-Tu hermano sufrio una herida que le a dejado inconsciente - murmuró mirando al suelo.

-Y con respecto a la gravedad - continuo su bakugan - No creen que sobreviva.

/POV Narrador/

Jesse le lanzo una mirada realmente enfadada, y faltó poco para que lo tomara y lo lanzara por una ventana. Antígona, a pesar de estar absorta en sus pensamientos, logro ver esa reaccion.

-Gracias por el dato Phliteon. Realmente valoro mucho la sinceridad - le salvó justo a tiempo antes que su compañero lo lanzara - ¿Y donde lo tienen?

-Sígueme - le pidio Jesse, y la llevó a un camarote cercano.

Al entrar, la joven dio un ligero respingo casi inpreceptible a los sentidos de sus acompañantes. El joven pirata estaba en una cama boca abajo, con una ligera sábana cubriendole. Se encontrada desmayado.

-Creo que los dejare solos -dijo el ojivioleta antes de retirarse.

La pelinegra se acrcó con cuidado al cuerpo de Zinger y le sacó la sábana que le cubria, dejando ver que solo llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y toda la espalda cubierta por una gruesa venda. _"¿Que te han hecho hermano?"_ pensó afligida,pero de pronto su rotro mostró mucha determinacion.

/POV Zinger/

Un dolor insoportable me recoria por completo la espalda. Tenia los oidos tapados y todo estaba oscuro, de modo que no sabia si tenia los ojos abiertos o sentá agotado y lo unico que quería era dormir. Dormir y nunca despertar.

¿En qué estas pensando Zinger? ¡Debes vivir! ¡Por tu bien y por el de Antígona! ¡Por el de Bladeword! Todo peleador sabia que si uno de los dos moría, el otro lo seguía a la tumba. El hecho de que alguien muriera por culpa de mi debilidad hacia que todo mi ser se revelara

"¿Qué te han hecho hermano?"

Esa era la voz de Antígona. No se como pude oirla, pero el tener la minima esperanza de que ella estubiese bien me dio las fuerzas necesarias para seguir tratando de liberarme de ese letargo. Sentía como mi cuerpo recuperaba la vitalidad y como el dolor en mi espalda iba siendo aliviado hasta desaparecer.

/POV Narrador/

Antígona seguía junto al lecho de su hermano, rogando que de un momento para otro despertara. Comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos, de la misma forma que había visto a su madre hacerle cuando el joven estaba dormido. El solo imaginar a su madre, en ese mismo momento, sobandole la cabeza a Zinger la hizo pensar en muchas cosas. Recordaba la corta vida en familia que pasaron ellos junto a sus padres, antes de que ocurriera la tragedia en aquel barco. Un barco que una noche, se convirtió en una gran antorcha en la mitad del océano.

Un ligero movimiento debajo de su mano la saco de esos oscuros recuerdos. Apartó la mano y vio como Zinger comenzaba a despertar moviendose lentamente y abriendo con cuidado los ojos.

-¿Hum? ¿Antígona? - preguntó el castaño sentándose en la cama, hasta que se acordó de la herida de su hermana - ¿Estamos muertos?

La pregunta de Zinger tomo por sorpresa a la joven, y esta comenzó a desacerce en carcajadas

-¡¿De qué te estas riendo? - grito el muchacho enojado por la poca seriedad de la morena.

-De tus preguntas estúpidas - le dijo una vez recuperado el aliento - No estamos muertos, solo un poco maltrechos, nada mas.

-Me alegra oír eso - dijo el poniendose una camisa celeste antes de suspirar - ¿Y ahora que haremos? Esos piratas tienen a las mensajeras ¿ Cómo se supone que las salvaremos?

-Antes de salvarlas, primero deben explicarnos lo que pasó - dijo Shun entrando de repente al camarote.

-Creo que es lo justo - dijo Antígona, antes de salir del cuarto hasta la cubierta seguida por su hermano.

-¿Ahora van a decirnos de que va todo esto? - exigió Dan, mientras el resto de la tripulacion les dirigía una mirada que reflejaba la misma duda a los hermanos Greenword.

-De seguro todos han escuchado hablar de Nueva Vestroia - dijo Zinger.

-Es el planeta de donde provienen todos los bakugans - dijo Drago saltando al hombro de Dan.

-Exacto - concordó Zinger - Pero te equivocas en algo. Nueva Vestroia no solo es un planeta, es una dimension. Y las reglas dicen que ninguna criatura de una dimension puede vivir en otra.

-Pero en ese caso - dijo Mira - Los bakugans no deberían estar aqui ¿Como es que pueden vivir en este lugar si las reglas lo prohiben?

-Hace mucho tiempo - comenzó Antígona - Hubo una fuerte pelea en Nueva Vestroia, ya que había bakugans que querían vivir en la Tierra en vez de su mundo. Fue una dura batalla, y se cobraron muchas vidas por eso. Hasta que ellos llegaron.

-¿Ellos? - pregunto Gus - ¿Quienes son ellos?

-Eran seis humanos que habían entablado una conexion con su bakugan - dijo Zinger - Y fueron ellos los que pusieron fin a esa guerra.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron? - preguntó Kazarina.

-Shun - llamó Zinger - Tú tienes un collar muy peculiar ¿Cierto?

-¿Como lo supiste? - preguntó receloso.

-Sólo muestramelo - dijo el castaño,haciendo que el joven mostrara un hermoso dije de plata en forma de luna delgada con una banda amatista en el medio. Incrustado en el centro de la luna habia un sol con un cristal violeta en el que se podía ver el símbolo Darkus.

-¡Qué bonito! - dijo Lena.

-Sólo hay un collar como este en el mundo - dijo Zinger - A este collar se lo conoce como el cristal Darkus.

-¿Cristal Darkus? - esto para Keith no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-Este cristal representa toda la energía Darkus de Nueva Vestroia en la Tierra - dijo Antígona - Cada atributo tiene su cristal, y estos cristales son los que permiten que los bakugans esten en la Tierra sin que el equilibrio dimensional se rompa.

-Super - dijo Da con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Pero si lo que dicen es cierto - comenzó Shun - Y estos cristales poseen la energía de cada atributo ¿No hay riesgo de alguin quiera apoderarse de esa energía? ¿Por qué estan desprotegidos y a la vista de todos?

-A la vista de todos si - dijo Zinger - Desprotegidos no.

-Hay una secta que se encarga de protejer a los cristales y a quienes los llevan sin saberlo - dijo su hermana - Nosotros somos parte de ella como los mensajeros de los únicos guerreros que quedan vivos y que se sabe que fueron a Nueva Vestroia.

-¿Y que tienen que ver las chicas secuestradas de con todo esto? - preguntó Nurzak.

-Ellas forman parte del clan - contestó - ¿Recuerdan que ellas dijeron que se toparon con unos piratas hace unos dias? Esos piratas asesinaron a los guardianes de los cristales Phyrus, Aquos, Subterra y Haos, y ahora estaban en busca del resto.

-De algún modo supieron que ellas deberían hacer contacto con un joven llamado Dark Dragon, uno de los guerreros y líderes de la secta que se mantiene oculto en el mundo pirata. Todo el mundo a hablado de el pero nadie conoce su rostro, salvo su hermana - dijo Zinger.

-Titania - continuó Antígona - Es una de las guerreras de Nueva Vestroia y fue ella quien las mando a encontrarse con su hermano. Si estos cristales caen en manos equivocadas no solo esa persona tendrá un poder similar al Núcleo Perfecto, sino que tendrá el destino de ambas dimensiones en la palma de su mano.

-Solo Titania y Dark Dragon pudieron liberar y controlar los poderes de esos cristales sin ser destriudos en el proceso. Todos los que lo han intentado perecieron bajo ese increible poder.

-Déjenme ver si entendí - pidio Dan - Ustedes dos son los mensajeros de Titania y Dark Dragon ¿Cierto? - ambos asintieron - El tipo malo tiene cinco de los seis cristales superpoderosos ¿No? - volvieron a asentir - ¡Entonces se que estamos esperando para rescatarlas!

-¿Están dispuestos a hacer la travesía? - preguntó Zinger.

-Es nuestro mundo y el de nuestros compañeros el que esta en peligro - contestó Shun - Por supuesto que iremos.

-¡Y ustedes vendrán con nosotros! - dijeron varios guardias apuntando a la cadeza de todos los piratas.

-¿¡Pero que se supone que es esto? - dijo la joven morena. Tal parece que estaban tan ocupados con la charla que no se dieron cuenta de que la nave estaba siendo abordada por los solddos del gobernador. Hace unos momentos estaban platicando sobre como salvar ambas dimensiones y ahora debían encontrar la manera de escapar de la guardia real.

-¿Antígona? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Serena? - contestó ella al reconocer la voz de su hermanastra

-¿Por que esas con estos piratas? - preguntó - ¿Acaso te secuestraron?

-Nada de eso hermana - dijo la morena tratando de tranquilizarla - Ellos fueron los que me protegieron. A mi y al resto de las chicas.

-Aunque desgraciadamente sin éxito - dijo Hydron apareciendo de pronto por la escalera - En realidad les agradezco que lo hayan intentado, y no los culpo por lo que pasó.

-Gracias por entender su Alteza - dijo Shun inclinándose - Aunque a nuestros ojos hemos fallado.

-No debemos andarnos preocupando por detalles como esos - dijo Barodius subiendo detrás de Hydron - Debemos pensar en la manera de salvarlas a ellas y al resto del mundo.

-¿Eh? - dijeron los hermanos Greenword ante eso.

-Estabamos abajo, esuchando cada palabra que dijeron - Klauz los sorprendio detrás de Barodius - Que todos los guardias se retiren.

Ante estas palabras, Serena les hizo una seña a los guardias y todos bajaron del navío hasta los botes.

-Pues al menos no tendremos que volveer a repetir todo lo que dijimos - suspiró Zinger, ganandose una mirada asesina de parte de su hermana.

-Antígona - la llamó Klauz - ¿Podrías hacernos un enorme favor?

-¿De que se trata? - interrogó la joven.

-Permítenos acompañarte en esta misión - pidió el príncipe, y la morena suspiró con pesadez.

-Yo no soy la indicada para responder esa pregunta - dijo ella - Shun Kazami es el capitán, él tiene la última palabra, y con ello el derecho de admisión.

-Si lo que dices es cierto - dijo Shun - Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible - y agregó con una sonrisa - Bienvenidos a bordo.

-Creo que no los he presentado chicos - dijo Antígona acercándose a los jóvenes - Tripulación el es Klauz Von Herzen, heredero al trono de Alemania y el prometido de la princesa Alice Gehabich.

-Un placer - dijo el joven inclinándose, mientras cierto pelinegro sentía una no muy grata sensación al escuchar la frase "prometido de la princesa Alice".

-El es el Emperador Barodius, soberano de Gundalia y el prometido de la condesa Julie Makimoto. - dijo la morena señalandolo.

-Es muy grato conocerlos - dijo, y Kazarina sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho al saber la razón de por qué el joven pelilila accedió a acompañarlos.

-Y ya conocen al principe Hydron, el prometido de la condesa Runo Misaki.

-Gracias por recibirnos - dijo el rubio, sin notar que tanto Dan como Keith lo estaban asesinando con la mirada.

-Y por supuesto, mi hermanastra Serena Sheen - la presentó la joven.

-Antígona - la llamó ella - Debo decirte algo...

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó la pirata preocupada por la expresón de la peliazul.

-Esos piratas también se llevaron a Fabia - respondió, y la morena solo atinó a abrir los ojos de par en par, realmente sorprendida.

-En ese caso tendremos que rescatar a cuatro chicas - dijo Gus - ¿Y alguno de ustedes sabe dónde podrían encontrarse los raptores?

-Es una muy buena pregunta Gus - dijo Zinger antes de levantar la vista al cielo y sonreir - Pero la respuesta llegará muy pronto.

-¿Cómo? - preguntó Lena, para luego escuchar el sonido de un halcón sobre su cabeza.

El ave estaba dando círculos alrededor de la embarcación hasta reconocer a uno de los marinos. Comenzó a acercarse cuando Zinger levantó el brazo haciendo el ademán de llamarlo, y el hermoso ejemplar detubo su vuelo al posarse en la mano del pirata.

-Xíon - dijo Antígona cuando el ave se posó en su hermano - Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

-Es un halcón muy bonito - dijo Mira mientras caminaba al encuentro del animal, quien la miraba con curiosidad.

-Siempre tan curioso ¿No Xíon? - dijo Zinger al ver como el ave observaba a la pelirroja - Este halcón es el mensajero animal de Titania. Y veo que tienes un mensaje de esta.

Xíon llevaba un pequeño tubo amarrado por sogas de cuero a su espalda, lo suficientemente livianas para no causarle ningun malestar mientras volaba. Dentro del tubo, el castaño encontró un papel bien doblado con una escritura dentro.

-Zinger - leyó el pirata - Para encontrar a los captores vas a necesitar más que ayuda de unas personas. Vé al norte de la costa, donde están las cuevas profundas. Joe te estará esperando ahí con una sopresa que los dejara todos con la boca abierta. Les deseo suerte. Firma, Titania.

-Se donde queda eso - dijo Bariduis - solo debemos seguir la costa por aquella dirección.

-Entonces en marcha - dijo Shun mientras caminaba hacia el timón y comenzaba a girarlo.

El resto de los marinos elevó el ancla y desplegó las velas, para llegar a destino en cosa de cinco minutos.

-Es aquí - dijo el emperador, señalando un conjunto de rocas debajo de un acantilado.

-¿Y ese quién es? - pregunta Kazarina al ver a un joven de cabello castaño claro sentado en la roca mas alta.

-Es Joe Brown - dijo Hydron reconociendo al joven siervo de Runo con intriga, y para quitarse la duda preguntó - ¿Joe también es parte de todo esto?

-Sí - dijo Zinger al príncipe - Es uno de los guardianes que ayudaba a las jóvenes sin que éstas lo supieran. Veran que la secta tiene muchos contactos.

-¡Zinger! ¡por aqui! - gritó Joe cuando reconoció en el barco a su joven amigo - ¡Den la vuelta en esta roca con cuidado!

-Shun - dijo Mira observando el lugar en el que estaban - Esto esta lleno de arrecifes puntiagudos, ten mucho cuidado, un paso en falso y dile adios al casco de este barco.

-Entendido - dijo el capitan, agradeciendo internamente el consejo de la pelirroja y pasando la zona de peligro sin mayores percances.

Joe los estaba esperando en el lugar por unos veinte minutos. Sabía de antemano lo que habia pasado con las guardianas y con el collar Ventus por obra de Titania, quien le dejó una nota esa mañana, diciendo que tendría que esperar a sus mensajeros en ese mismo lugar para darles una sorpresa de la que, según el, era una muestra del increíble poder de estos dos misteriosos individuos encapuchados. Los observó a todos con detenimiento en cuanto bajaron a la playa, y se sorprendió al ver que tambien estaban la hija mayor del gobernador, Serena, el emperador Barodius y los principes Klauz y Hydron. _"debiron haberse enterado de alguna manera" _pensó el joven. Si bien era arriesgado ponerlos en peligro debido a su estatus, comprendía el sentimiento que los impulsaba a menerse en aguas tan peligrosas y desconocidas, incluso para los piratas mas aventureros.

-Hola Joe - lo saludó Antígona con un abrazo - ¿Cual es la sorpresa que nos has estado guardando?

-Siganme - pidio el castaño, mientras los guiaba a un costado de las grandes rocas que los rodeaban - Esto es algo que ninguno de ustedes a visto jamás.

-¿A que te... - comenzó a preguntar Gus, cuando vio aquella cosa que lo dejó casi sin habla - ...refieres?

Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron con la misma expresion de perplejidad.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? - preguntó Cid aun impresionado.

La "cosa" era un monstruo metalico capáz de albergar en su inerior a un batallon entero de la armada Real. Era de color blanco plata, con delicados detalles en los extremos a pesar de su colosal tamaño. Su forma era delgada, queriendo similar a una enorme espada, y cumpliendo con su objetivo.

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Lena cuando se recompuso.

-Titania me dejó una nota esta mañana - dijo Joe - Me dijo que esta cosa se llamaba "Submarino", o algo así. El punto es que esta máquina es capáz de navegar por debajo del mar.

-Increíble - dijo Nurzak - Esto nos dará una enorme ventaja cuando nos encontremos con el enemigo.

-¿Y alguien sabe como se pilotea esta cosa? - preguntó Shun, cosa que dejó a medio mundo pensativo.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta - dijo Dan con una mano en la barbilla y otra atravesando su pecho.

-Yo se manejar esta belleza - dijo Joe accionando una pequeña palanca ubicada a uno de los costados del submarino. Terminada la accion, se abrió una pequeña puerta al lado de la palanca - ¡Todos a bordo y que empieze la aventura!

-Ya lo oyeron caballeros andando - dijo Shun mientras caminaba hasta la puerta - No hay tiempo que perder.

Dicho y hecho, la tripulacion se subió al instante y la puerta se cerró.

-Bien este es un mapa de todos los recovecos de esta máquina - dijo Joe entregandoles a cada uno un papel doblado - Cada uno tendrá una habitación, la cual esta marcada con color. La sala de reuniones está al final del pasillo cuatro llendo hacia el norte, la cocina en el sector sur por el pasillo siete, los baños y duchas en el piso cero y el área del timon, rastreo y ubicación en el sector norte por el pasillo trece.

-Esto es como uno de los laberintos que nos daban en la escuela - dijo Klauz mientras trataba de decifrar a duras penas el rollo de líneas que astaban sobre el papel sin ningun sentido para él.

-Joe, tu sabes como manejar este submarino - dijo Shun al joven, quien ya formaba parte de la tripulacion - Vamos a la sala del timón así me enseñas a manejarla.

-Con gusto - dijo el joven, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

-El resto vayan a las habitaciones hasta que los llamemos - pidió Dan siguiendo a los otros dos.

-Esperenos - dijeron Zinger y Antígona alcanzándolos hasta llegar a la enorme cabina.

El lugar era muy espacioso, y muy extraño para los ahí presentes, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que la tecnología era muy avanzada para la época.

-Esto si que es extraño Joe - dijo Antígona viendo los paneles de rastreo - ¿Cómo es que funciona?

-Todo lo que ven funciona con la magia de un poderoso cristal al que los bakugans llamaron Cristal Jhazari - dijo el casaño claro señalando la sala completa.

-¿Más cristales? - pregunto Drago saltando al hombro de Dan.

-Ese fue un regalo de toda Nueva Vestroia a los guerreros - dijo la morena -Es el único objeto que fue puesto en un altar custodiado. Nadie sabe en realidad la verdadera funcion de este cristal, y si tiene algo de importancia o relacion con los cristales de elementos.

-En eso te equivocas Antígona - la llamó el castaño claro.

-Explicate - pidio Valdmirt, el bakugan Darkus de la joven.

-Quien sea el que quiere obtener los cristales, debió primero robar el cristal que ahora proporciona poder al submarino.

-¿En español? - pidió Bladeword al seguir con las dudas.

-Este cristal es el que dio origen al resto - explico - Es por eso que esta conectado al sistema de rastreo. La energía de esta joya es capáz de detectar el rastro de poder que deja cualquiera de los otros cristales. Solamente aguien que sepa manejar la habilidad del cristal puede localizar algun otro en específico.

-En otras palabras, algo creado por los líderes de la secta - dijo Skyress en el hombro de Shun.

-Y esa es la razón por la que está bajo custodia - dijo el peleador Ventus - Al menos hasta ahora.

-Exacto - dijo el alemán - Y es también el que da el nombre a la secta.

-Ya me parecía que habia escuchado una historia similar cuando era pequeño - dijo Drago - De los guerreros que salvaron a Vestroia de la destruccion y que nosotros, los bakugans, conocíamo bajo el nombre de los Jhazari. No me había percatado de ello hasta que dijiste el nombre Jhazari.

-Estas en lo cierto, Drago - dijo Zinger - ¿Pero como conduciremos esta cosa?

-Se conduce así... - dijo Joe mientras comenzaba a accionar un montón de mandos ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros.

/Una hora y media después/

-¡Esto es super fácil! - dijo Dan mirando el panel del rastreador y sugetando el timón - Podría navegar en esta cosa todo el día.

-Me encantaría zarpar ahora, pero primero debemos hacer un plan de rescate - dijo Shun, mientras tomaba entre sus manos un micrófono y lo encendía - a todos los tripulantes, se los espera en la sala de reuniones en unos veinte minutos, es tiempo suficiente para ubicarse por si se pierden.

-Ya que diste la alarma, mejor vamos bajando - dijo Zinger saliendo de la caina seguido del resto. Una vez todos afuera, el el joven cerró la puerta.

La cabina permaneció en silencio por unos cuantos minutos hasta que entraron en ella unos curiosos personajes vestidos de negro.

-La misión ya va a empezar - dijo Dark Dragon dándole la espalda a su hermana - Debemos quedarnos en esta nave hasta que sea prudente mostrar nuestras verdaderas identidades.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso hermano - dijo Titania - nuestros mensajeros encontraron buenos aliados. ¿Qué crees que dirían si supieran que todo el tiempo los hemos estado observando?

-¿Qué pasaría si supieran que Dark Dragon y titania en realidad son miembros de esta tripulación? - dijo el joven insinuando una sonrisa en sus palabras - Faltará mucho para que eso pueda saberse.

-Es mejor así - dijo Titania - Por ahora, dediquémonos a ayudar en secreto a nuestros mensajeros y nuevos aliados...

**Continuará...**

**Antigona: **¡Perdon por la tardanza! Es que las ideas me abandonaron por un largo tiempo y no encontraba fuente para inspirarme.

**Zinger: **Ademas que tambien se nos estan acabando las vacaciones y tenemos que aprovecharlas al máximo!

**Antigona: **en fin, dejen comentarios para saber si les esta gustando la historia, si se hace muy aburrida o muy larga. Aceptamos de todo, ya que un escritor debe aprender a valorar tanto las criticas buenas como las malas... Y ahora las preguntas:

**Zinger: **¿Quines serán los misteriosos captores de las chicas?

**Antigona: **¿Será posible que ellas puedan manener el secreto ante el enemigopor mucho tiempo?

**Zinger: **¿Nuestros personajes serán capaces de afrontar todos los peligros que se esconden en las misteriosas aguas que estan por atravesar tanto uno como otro bando?

**Antigona: **Todo esto y mucho mas en...

**Zinger y Antígona: **¡El próximo capitulo de "La Secta"!


	9. En territorio enemigo

La noche era calma. El viento mecía el agua marina con delicadeza, formando leves ondas alrededor del navío que las surcaba. Dentro, la tripulación descansa después de una agotadora búsqueda de siete meses que había concluido recién hace unas pocas horas. Todos dormían plácidamente en sus hamacas, menos cuatro desafortunadas prisioneras.

-Esto es una pesadilla – murmuró para sí una joven de cabellos celestes - ¿Cómo pudimos dejar que nos atraparan?

-Encontraremos la forma de salir de esta Runo – le contestó su compañera peliblanca – Nunca pudieron detenernos y esta no será la primera vez.

-Julie tiene razón – la animó una muchacha pelirroja - Hemos estado en peores situaciones que esta. Un navío y su tripulación no bastarán para detenernos

-Mira quien habla – habló la hija del gobernador de Inglaterra – Acéptalo niña, jamás saldremos vivas de esta.

-Cierra tu boca Fabia – le increpó Runo.

-Tú no eres nadie para hablarme de esta manera – dijo la muchacha – Soy la hija del gobernador, de seguro mi padre está ahora enviando a todo un ejército en mi rescate.

-Despierta – le dijo Alice – Este ya no es el mundo de los reyes y condes, es el mundo pirata. Aquí tu cabeza vale lo mismo que un alfiler.

Fabia se encogió ante las palabras de la princesa. ¿En verdad esas personas serían capaces de matarla? Eso no podía ser cierto, pero estaban en un mundo desconocido, donde no se podía confiar en nadie, solo en uno mismo.

/En la mañana/

-Seis menos cinco da uno – dijo un joven de cabello rubio elevado en puntas observando las cinco joyas ubicadas en círculos sobre una mesa, o como los peleadores los llamaban "Los Cristales de Vestroia"

-Masquerade – dijo un joven de cabello grisáceo entrando a la habitación – Las prisioneras han despertado.

-Perfecto – dijo el capitán – que Link y Billy vayan a verlas.

-Claro – dijo el joven antes de salir.

-¿Buenas noticias Mason? – le preguntó otro pirata de cabello verde azulado y ojos grises.

-Tal parece que nuestros torturadores preferidos tienen trabajo que hacer – dijo Mason para luego formar una sonrisa perversa.

-entonces vamos a buscarlos – dictaminó el pirata poniéndose en movimiento.

/en una de las habitaciones del barco/

-Estoy aburrido Link – dijo un chico de cabello rubio largo y ojos azules recostado en una silla.

-De seguro Masquerade querrá que interroguemos a sus prisioneras – dijo el nombrado, otro muchacho mas bajo que el primero, cabello rosado y ojos verdes agua, mientras afilaba una daga.

-Esto de obtener un poder ilimitado se está volviendo más difícil de lo que esperaba – dijo en compañero bakugan de Billy, una especie de cíclope de atributo Subterra.

-Ni que lo digas Cycloid – comentó Billy poniéndose de pie – Aunque ahora estamos más cerca de conseguirlo; sólo nos falta un cristal.

El rubio ya se estaba imaginando lo que haría cuando obtuvieran todo lo que siempre anhelaron: poder, riqueza, gloria, recibir el mismo trato de un dios eran las situaciones que se paseaban por la mente del muchacho. Aunque muy diferentes eran los pensamientos que se agolpaban en Link. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó la primera noche que pusieron un pie en Inglaterra. Masquerade les había ordenado dibujar un símbolo similar a un sol tribal con los restos de los prisioneros sobre la arena de la playa, algo en verdad digno de la mente de un sádico psicópata como era su capitán. Nadie entendía del por qué de ese extraño capricho, ya que aquel símbolo no era el que representaba a la tripulación. Entonces: Si esa no era la firma de la tripulación y lo habían dibujado con restos humanos ¿Qué demonios significaba todo aquel embrollo?

-¿En qué piensas Link? – preguntó Billy al ver tan pensativo a su amigo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que nos hizo hacer Masquerade con los cuerpos de los prisioneros, mientras el resto se encargaba de aquellos fisgones?

-Si, lo recuerdo – dijo el rubio con una mueca – Macabro ¿no crees?

-Sin duda. Pero sigo pensando en quienes eran aquellos tres individuos que nos atacaron. Tengo la impresión de que todo ese teatro era solo una advertencia de lo seríamos capaces de hacer.

-¿Una advertencia? – dijo Billy confundido - ¿Para quién?

-No lo se. Pero… ¿Nunca notaste que Masquerade jamás se a dignado a decirnos que es lo que estamos persiguiendo?

-¿Acaso el mar te a revuelto el cerebro Link? – Le preguntó el ojiazul – Estamos buscando unos cristales que podrán hacer realidad todos nuestros sueños ¿No es por eso que aceptamos hacer este trabajo?

-¿Asesinar a personas que no conocemos por obtener algo de lo que nunca han querido explicarnos? – Dijo el pelirosa encarando a su amigo – Esto no me huele nada bien Billy. Llámame paranoico, pero empiezo a sospechar que estamos entrando en aguas demasiado peligrosas como para manejarlas por nuestra propia cuenta.

-en algo tienes razón – le dijo el peleador subterra - Estas paranoico.

"Toc-Toc-Toc"

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Link acercándose a la puerta.

-Ace y Mason – respondió el pirata detrás de la puerta – Masquerade quiere que entrevisten a las prisioneras.

-al fin un poco de acción – se notaba que el rubio estaba impaciente, por lo que salio a toda prisa del cuarto, dejando solo a su amigo por unos minutos.

-Link – lo llamó su bakugan, una criatura de atributo Ventus – Ya no estás tan seguro de esto ¿Verdad?

-Yo… Ya no se ni que pensar Ingram – dijo el muchacho saliendo de la habitación y cerrando detrás suyo.

-Mas les vale hacer bien su trabajo chicos – les dijo Ace cuando los cuatro llegaron a la puerta del calabozo – Solo una confesión y tendremos a todos comiendo de la palma de nuestras manos.

Ace y Mason se retiraron luego de abrir el calabozo, dejando que Link y Billy hicieran su trabajo.

Aquel lugar era un verdadero asco: telarañas, musgo y humedad eran solo unas pocas cosas de las que había en ese calabozo. Sin mencionar los esqueletos de sus anteriores ocupantes, quienes habían quedado ahí por petición del capitán para sembrar el miedo entre los futuros prisioneros.

-Agradezco no ser alguna de esas chicas – dijo Billy – no creo que sea capaz de soportar el terrible hedor que hay en este sitio.

-Concéntrate – dijo Link apartando con su mano una telaraña – Esto es solo un trabajo más.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba las jóvenes, las cuatro encadenadas a la pared. Al principio no les dieron mucha importancia. Después de todo, cuando acabaran no quedaría nada de ellas.

Runo levantó la cabeza al oír como alguien estaba en el mismo lugar que ellas, y pudo ver con claridad a dos piratas acercándose.

-¿Qué quieren? – dijo la joven, preparándose mental y físicamente para una tortura.

-Solo nos interesa saber en dónde está el cristal Darkus – dijo Link, arrodillándose a su altura y poniendo la daga que estaba afilando sobre su cuello.

-si nos dicen donde está podremos liberarlas a las cuatro sin hacerles ningún daño – secundó el rubio sonriendo con malicia.

-Solo en tus sueños lograrán hacer que hablemos – dijo Julie encarándolos desde el suelo, observando directamente a los ojos de Billy sin siquiera inmutarse.

El pirata se sorprendió bastante cuando la condesa lo enfrentó, básicamente porque la reacción esperada en esas circunstancias habría sido que se largara a llorar suplicando que las dejen libres. Aunque eso no fue lo único que lo tomó con la guardia baja. Esa joven tenía una belleza excepcional, y aún estando en esas condiciones no podía ser aplacada. Su mueca maliciosa cambió a una de total asombro y sorpresa al ver los ojos grises de la condesa, y descubriendo en ellos a una mujer fuerte, indómita, y que de seguro les daría una buena pelea si deseaban hacerse con la información que deseaban.

-¿Qué tanto me ves? – le dijo la peliplateada al ver que el rubio no le había apartado los ojos de encima, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba que nunca deje de mirarla.

La expresión de chico pasó de ser curiosa a ser altanera.

-Es una lástima que una chica como tu haya terminado en un lugar como este – dijo dándole la espalda – Podrías ser una buena sirvienta.

-Billy mi paciencia se está agotando – dijo el pelirosa poniéndose de pie con los ojos cerrados – Ahora volviendo al tema principal… ¿Dónde esta el cristal Darkus?

-Responderé tu pregunta con otra pregunta – le dijo la peliceleste desafiante - ¿Quién fue el idiota que te dijo que nosotras sabíamos la ubicación de los cristales?

-¿qué estas insinuando? - dijo el ojiverde, cansado de tanta vuelta.

-Solo somos mensajeras baka – dijo la condesa con una sonrisa torcida, ganándose un gruñido por parte de los piratas.

-Un mensajero solo da mensajes – dijo Alice viéndolos a ambos – Y quiero que le den uno su capitán Masquerade.

La mención del nombre su capitán dejo a los interrogadores con mas dudas que respuestas. ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica conociera el nombre de su líder? Billy estaba algo confundido con toda esa situación, y el hecho de que la joven sea tan hermosa solo lo hacía confundirse aun más. Y Link no estaba en mejores condiciones que su compañero. Le parecía muy extraño que una princesa conociera el nombre de un capitán pirata, y más aun de que tuviese un mensaje para él.

-Habla – dijo Link, tratando de mantenerse sereno sin lograrlo.

-Todos sabemos lo que Masquerade planea hacer – su voz emanaba la sensación de que cada sílaba podía cortarte igual que el filo de una espada - ¿quieren que les diga cual va a ser el resultado?... La destrucción de todas y cada una de las criaturas que habitan este mundo.

Las flamas de las velas comenzaron a titilar, a pesar de que no había ninguna corriente de aire. Billy se sentía aun más confundido de lo que estaba, y el sentimiento de que nada bueno saldría de esa conversación inundó su pecho. Link, ahora mas que nunca, estaba deseando jamás haber puesto un pie en ese lugar. Las palabras de Alice eran como una confirmación a todos sus pensamientos acerca del poder que estaba persiguindo, y lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

-Tonterías – logró articular Billy a duras penas, antes de salir prácticamente corriendo.

Link, por su parte, se quedó unos momentos más, tratando de obligar a reaccionar a su cuerpo, antes de salir detrás de su amigo sin decir nada.

/fuera del calabozo/

-¿Qué acabo de pasar ahí dentro? – preguntó Cycloid cuando su compañero se tranquilizó.

-No tengo idea – dijo el rubio apoyando su espalda contra la pared –Creo que después de todo link no estaba tan paranoico que digamos.

-Abre la puerta – dijo el pelirosa desde dentro del calabozo.

-¿Deberíamos decirle a Masquerade? – preguntó el subterra.

-Tal vez – contestó el ventus – Aunque lo más probable es que nos tachara de maricas y nos obligara a volver.

-Esto ya no me atrae como en un principio – dijo el rubio en un suspiro – Estamos navegando a ciegas en territorio enemigo.

-Enemigo… - murmuró Link sin darle mucha importancia, hasta que algo lo hizo comprenderlo - ¡Eso es!

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el chico preocupado de que a su amigo le hubiera agarrado la loquera.

-Son ellas – dijo con los ojos abiertos – Ellas fueron las que nos atacaron aquella noche en la playa. Algo tienen que ver ellas con el símbolo que dejamos y algo tienen que ver ellas con el poder oculto detrás de esos cristales. Sino ¿De qué otra forma la princesa descubrió el nombre del capitán? ¿De qué otra forma puede conocer el fin que todo esto tendrá?

Billy seguía mirando a Link como si estuviera frente a un enfermo mental

-Estas loco hermano – dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta, pero una voz lo obligó a detenerse.

-Link no está loco – Un joven de cabello verde y ojos rojos, vestido con tonalidades de los mismos colores apareció por el lado opuesto del pasillo.

-¿Qué te hace creerlo Airzel? – preguntó el subterra.

-Cuando fuimos a secuestrar a las chicas quise llevarme otra para que sea mi sirvienta personal. Por desgracia escapó y dijo que tenía un mensaje para Masquerade.

-¿Otra mensajera? – Link ya estaba harto de que todo aquello no tuviera ni pies ni cabeza.

-" _no hay lugar ni en el cielo ni en la tierra en donde pueda esconderse. Dile que es un dato que te dió una de las mensajeras de Dark Dragon" _ esas fueron sus palabras.

-¿Dark Dragon? – repitió el pelirosa

-Escuché que es uno de los piratas mas fuertes de los siete mares, pero nunca imaginé que el tuviera algo que ver con los cristales, y mucho menos con una chica de la alta sociedad – dijo Billy extrañado.

-Algo es seguro – dijo Airzel cruzándose de brazos – Dark Dragon y estas chicas de alguna forma protegen los Cristales de Vestroia, y harán hasta lo imposible por cumplirlo.

-Y algo más – dijo el ojiverde – Tal parece que Masquerade no ha querido contarnos toda la historia acerca de estos cristales.

-Tenemos que averiguarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde – dio Billy, a lo que todos asintieron con seguridad.

/Lejos, con la tripulación del submarino/

-Las fuerzas de Masquerade se están debilitando – dijo Titania, luego de tener una corazonada.

-Las chicas deben ser fuertes. Resistir hasta que lleguemos – la secundó su hermano, observando el cristal Jhazari.

-Esta es una guerra que no podemos perder…

**Continuará…**

**Antígona: **MIL DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES! Las musas parecen que se an tomado unas largas vacaciones y recién regresaron

**Zinger: **Era eso o era porque tienes otros cinco proyectos en tu cabeza (Tres de Yu-gi-oh!, uno de Yu-gi-oh! GX y otro de Bakugan)

**Antígona: **También por eso. Pero quiero terminar las dos historias que tengo antes de publicar las otras, aunque confieso que algunas ya las estoy escribiendo y eso me quita tiempo e inspiración para las que tengo. Además sumale el doble turno en la escuela y las 11 HORAS semanales de entrenamiento.

**Zinger: **Si que es algo duro. Pero tengo algo que decirte y de seguro te alegrará.

**Antígona: **(Curiosa) ¿Qué es?

**Zinger: **Voy a ayudarte en la historia "Song fics para el amor"

**Antígona: **¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! (Abrazando a su hermano hasta dejarlo morado)

**Zinger: **(A punto de morir afixiado) No aprietes tan fuerte…

**Antígona: **(soltandolo) lo siento… En fin dejen comentarios si les gustó el capi y nos vamos despidiendo

**Zinger: **Nos vemos en otro capitulo!


	10. algunas respuestas y mas incognitas

**Algunas respuestasy mas incognitas**

Un joven de cabello rosado y ropas de color verde bajaba con sigilo las escaleras que conducían a la parte mas baja del navío. Se lo notaba nervioso, y estaba sudando a mares. Sabía claramente que no debía estar en ese lugar, pero tantas eran las dudas que rondaban en su cabeza, que definitivamente quedarse sin hacer nada no era una opción.

_"¿Estás seguro de hacer lo correcto?" _le preguntó Ingram a travez del enlace mental.

_"Por supuesto" _y aunque parecía bastante seguro en sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de sentir miedo a lo que pudiera descubrir.

Siguió caminando con paso lento hasta llegar al camarote de Masquerade. Se notaba a la legua la oscura energía que emanaba de aquella pequeña habitación; sin dudas algo que alejaría a cualquiera que osara acercarse demasiado.

-¿Como hacen Mason y Ace para soportar esto? - murmuró Link recordando a los dos chicos de mas confianza del rubio.

-¿Qué haces aquí Link? - la voz de Masquerade a sus espaldas lo sorprendió tanto que se quedó estático en el lugar en donde estaba - Te dije ¿Que haces aquí?

-Yo... - dijo nervioso recobrando la compostura - Tengo un mensaje de la princesa para ti.

Masquerade pareció algo confundido por la noticia del pirata, de modo que haciendo una seña le indicó al joven que lo siguiera. Con andar inseguro, Link entró al cuarto, descubriendo que todo en él era de lo mas siniestro: Calaberas de metal, seda negra y roja en las cortinas y la cama, terciopelo violeta en las paredes, en lado mas alejado de la pieza, una mesa redonda de madera negra tenia apoyados a los Cristales de Vestroia, cada uno alumbrado por una vela. También habian dagas, cuchillas y lanzas, algunas aún cubiertas de sangre.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Alice Gehabich? - dijo Masquerade quedando de frente a la mesa y de espaldas a Link.

-¿Quién? preguntó el joven.

-La princesa - contestó algo molesto por la ignorancia del chico - Dijiste que tenías un mensaje de ella para mi ahora ¡Dmelo!

-Ella... Dijo que si seguías con esto acabarías con la vida en ambas dimensiones.

El rubio seguía mirando los cristales y pensando en la advertencia, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, y con una sonrisa sobradora preguntó.

-¿Y tú le crees?

Link ahora se veía entre la espada y la pared. ¿Tenía miedo al poder ofrecido por Masquerade? Él tenía sus dudas con respecto a eso, ya que el capitan nunca les dijo que estaban persiguiendo. Aquellas aguas eran muy extrañas y estaban navegándolas sin un mapa ni brújula. Sin embargo, decidió calmarse e ir a lo seguro.

-En verdad... Lo dudo.

-Muy bien - dijo Masquerade volteándose a ver al muchacho, sonriendo de manera satisfactoria - Por un momento temí que te retractaras de tu juramento...

_"Juramento" _repitió para si. La mención de esa sola palabra le trajo muchos recuerdos de su vida anterior a que lo aceptaran en aquella tripulación. Pero esos recuerdos lo condujeron a un pasaje sin salida. Cada vez que intentaba recordar más allá de lo que pasó el día en que lo encontraron casi muerto en la playa, su mente se bloqueaba, y un dolor agudo en su cabeza le impedía pensar con claridad. En esos momentos, Link estaba en ese callejón, apoyándose en la cama para no caer y tomando su cabeza entre las manos.

-Será mejor que salgas a tomar aire - le dijo Masquerade, haciendo que link le obedeciera de inmediato.

Dando tumbos, salió del interior del barco hasta la cubierta, donde se sentó en la escalera, aún con las manos sobre la frente.

-¡Link! - escuchó como lo llamaba una de las jóvenes marinas - ¿Qué te sucede?

-Estoy bien Chan - le dijo el pelirosa tratando de calmarla - Solo se me vinieron los recuerdos.

-Sigues sin recordar nada ¿Verdad? - la preguntó la morena sentándose a su lado al ver que su amigo se calmaba.

-Aún no entiendo por qué me pasa esto – dijo respirando profudamente hasta que el dolor desapareció – Es como si… Mi mente no quisiera volver al pasado.

-Pero necesitas saberlo ¿Masquerade no ha intentado ayudarte?

-¡Ja! – rió con ironía – Masquerade solo tiene ojos para el poder a aún no tiene, y que en verdad dudo que lo posea algún día.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Chan

-olvida lo que dije – trató de calmarla – Ahora solo debemos pensar en como hacer para encontrar el último cristal.

-Fue complicado obtenerlos a los cinco – suspiró – Estamos tan cerca de cumplir nuestros sueños…

-Chan… - dijo Link en voz baja - ¿Qué pensarías… si el poder que se nos ofrece se nos sale de control?

-No te entiendo – dijo la morena - ¿Por qué a de preocuparme eso? Masquerade y Naga son los seres mas fuertes en ambas dimensiones. Ni el poder del núcleo perfecto será capaz de vencerlos.

"_Espero que tengas razón" _pensó para si, mientras un muchacho de formada musculatura se dirijía ellos.

-Link - lo llamó - Airzel desea verte. Dijo que encontró algo que podría interesarte.

-¿Algo que podría interesarme? - repitió poniendose de pie - no se lo que pudo haber descubierto, pero de seguro será bueno saberlo Jake ¿quieren venir conmigo?

Tanto Chan como Jake asintieron, y el pelirrojo los guió hasta la biblioteca del barco (N/A: ¿Tenían biblioteca los barcos de esa época? y no lo sé, pero en mi fic si la tienen XD). Ahí estaba Airzel, en un escritorio y con varios libros abiertos sobre este. Un escrito particular lo tenía muy intrigado, y revisaba lo que tenía minuciosamente.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya traido compañía - se presentó Link al pasar.

-Al contrario - contestó el peliverde sin despegar la vista del manuscrito - Creo que todos deberán saber esto.

-Y... ¿De qué se trata? - -pregunto Jake acercándose al escritorio.

-Lo que Masquera esta buscando es algo que solamente una persona pudo lograr - dijo Airzel mirándolos a los tres - Según esta información, los Cristales de Vestroia son pequeños fragmentos del Núcleo Perfecto, y simbolizan a los seis atributos en la Tierra, lo que permite que los bakugans esten con nosotros sin que la barrera dimensional se rompa.

-¿que la barrera dimensional se rompa? - pregunto el pelirosa

-Según algunas leyendas, una criatura de una dimension no puede estar en otra - explicó Chan.

-¿Y que pasa si juntas a los seis cristales en un mismo lugar? - preguntó Jake.

-Obtienes la misma energía que el Núcleo Perfecto - contestó - Alice y la mensajera de Dark Dragon tenían razón: Ninguna criatura puede controlar semejante energía, y si se descontrola, puede acabar con la vida en ambas dimensiones.

-Pero si mal no recuerdo - la morena se acercó - tu dijiste que eso solo pudo lograrlo una persona ¿quién es esta persona?

-Además - dijo Link - Ese tal Dark Dragon parece saber mucho acerca de esto.

-Ahora que lo mencionas - Airzel les mostró un texto que había señalado con anterioridad - Aquí dice que los Cristales fueron obsequiados a seis peleadores que detuvieron el colapso total de Vestroia. Dicen que se llamaban Demetri, un peleador Ventus, Jeremian, un peleador Subterra, James era el peleador Haos, Titania era la peleadora Darkus... y adivinen quien era el peleador Aquos...

-¿Dark Dragon? - preguntó Chan, aunque todos sabían la respuesta.

-Dark Dragon - acordó el peliverde - ¿quien mejor para saber lo que pasaría con los cristales que su propio dueño?

-¿Y dónde está el ahora? - la morena quería esa información de una buena vez.

-no lo sé - dijo el peleador Ventus volviendo a ver al manuscrito - Aquí dice que todos los peleadores desaparecieron al llegar de vuelta a la Tierra, y que es probable que hayan perdido sus memorias.

-Pues parece que este tipo no la perdió - -dijo Jake cuzándose de brazos - De seguro sabe donde esta el ultimo cristal.

-Las chicas son parte de una secta a la que llaman Jhazari, son quienes se encargan de protejer estas joyas de manos equivocadas.

-Entonces ¿Las personas que nos atacaron en la playa de Inglaterra eran los miembros de esta secta? - Airzel asintió - ¿Y tambien a aquellos que asesinamos antes de llegar? - nuevo asentimiento.

-Aún no nos has dicho quien es el que puede controlar a los cristales - dijo Jake.

-Titania - contestó Airzel cerrando el libro - La peleadora Darkus es la única capaz de dominar ese poder sin destruirse ni destruir a todos.

-Pero nadie sabe donde está y si perdió la memoria - dijo Link.

-Según esto Dark Dragon es el hermano de Titania - dijo el peliverde apoyando el libro en el escritorio - Estas chicas conocen a Dark Dragon, y es muy probable que éste sepa la ubicación de Titania. Si la tenemos a ella, tendremos el control de los cristales.

-Entonces nuestra busqueda se reduce a que estas señoritas nos digan donde está Dark Dragon y el Cristal Darkus - completó Chan con una sonrisa - ahí es donde tu y Billy entran en acción.

Link escuchaba lo que decían, pero su mente vagaba hacia Alice y las condesas. De seguro eran guerreras exprerimentadas y poseían mucha información, de modo que su trabajo sería bastante difícil. Pero cada vez que se acordaba de la princesa, su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse sin ningún motivo aparente y le costaba mantener el hilo de un pensamiento. Se sentia un tanto culpable por tener que dañar a aquella muchacha, aunque la posibilidad de sufrir un castigo por parte de Masquerade le asustaba mas.

-Miren la hora - dijo Jake - Será mejor que vaya a ver si Komba y Julio ya empezaron a cocinar.

-Voy contigo - Dijo Chan - Para cerciorarme de que cocinen algo comestible.

-Jaja tienes razon - concordo Jake mientras ambos salian de la biblioteca.

Airzel y Link se quedaron uno momentos en silencio; Airzel aparentaba buscar algo en los libros y Link tratando de asimilar toda la informacion.

-¿Que piensas sobre esto Link? - Le pregunto el peliverde volviendo a mirarlo.

-Arriesgado - contestó mirando hacia un costado.

-Si - asintió volviendose - Tenias razón al desconfiar: estas son aguas misteriosas, habitadas por un enemigo poderoso. Masquerade deberá tener cuidado si quiere sobrevivir a ellas.

-Esa tal Titania... - dijo Link - ¿Qué es lo que la hará diferente como para poder controlar a los cristales?

-No lo sé - dijo Airzel - Pero hay que tener cuidado. Como dije, nuestro enemigo es muy poderoso y lleva las de ganar. Si seguimos en esto habrá que mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Desde aquella noche en la playa, quise abandonar todo esto - dijo sentandose - Nada en el contrato que firmé decía que acabaría por mutilar a gente que quizás era inocente.

-¿Contrato? - pregunto el peliverde confundido.

-¿Creiste que estaba aquí por diversión? - dijo de manera irónica - Caí preso en cuanto salí de Tortuga. Masquerade me salvó de la horca con la condicion de servirle incondicionalmente. Le temía a la muerte, así que no fue muy dificil que tomara una desición

-Entiendo - dijo Airzel - Siempre supe que no eres del tipo que busca el derramamiento de sangre.

-En absoluto - concordó - Y creo que esto se nos está pasando de las manos.

Airzel suspiró con pesar, y con paso lento se dirijio a la ventana, observando sin ver el paisaje del calmo mar ayá afuera.

-Solo espero que Masquerade lo entienda antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

**CONTINUARA...**


	11. Los sentimientos salen a flote

-¡Dan! ¡Volviste a comerte toda la comida! - gritó Kazarina al descubrir la despensa tan desierta como el Sahara en el verano - Juro que te mataré - en una esquina un culpable castaño se encogía ante las palabras de la joven

-¿Que dijiste? - Preguntó Antígona, quien pasaba por ahí y alcanzó a escuchar algo de lo que decían.

-Dije que Dan se comió toda la comida - repitió la rubia mirando de manera asesina al castaño.

La joven morena suspiró para luego sonreír con naturalidad. Ya había vivido algo parecido con Zinger cuando eran niños y el Aquos no podía resistirse a comer lo primero que tuviera cerca.

-¿Por qué no buscas a mi hermano, Dan? - propuso - Necesita ayuda con el timón. Ve, Kazarina y yo nos encargaremos de la comida.

-Ajá - dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo

-Revisé todo - le dijo la peleadora Haos cuando el castaño se fue - No ha quedado nada.

-Eso lo dudo - dijo la Darkus, corriendo un mueble y revelando una puerta secreta- Tal parece que los guardianes sospecharon que algo así pasaría, así que hicieron esto.

Abrió la puerta, y dejo ver una enorme cantidad de comida, alegrando a la rubia.

-Es una verdadera suerte - dijo - Bien, voy a preparar algo.

-¿Te ayudo? - pregunto Antígona, deseosa de hacer algo que no fuera vagar por los corredores sin rumbo aparente

-¿Sabes hacerlo? - la desafió entregándole un cuchillo de carne y una zanahoria para que rebane.

La joven tomo el cuchillo y el vegetal, y con precisión de experta cortó en cubitos diminutos toda la raíz en cuestión de segundos

-Como que sé dominar una espada - dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de Kazarina.

-Al fin alguien que sabe cocinar - dijo mientras traía otros alimentos y los preparaba.

-Disculpen - Barodius había entrado de imprevisto a la cocina - Antígona, Jesse quiere verte.

-¿Jesse? - preguntó la morena con un leve sonrojo - ¿dónde está?

-En la biblioteca - dijo el ojiverde.

-¿No te importa Kazarina? - pregunto a la rubia.

-Anda - dijo - De seguro que será importante.

Antígona se retiró de la cocina, sin antes guiñarle discretamente el ojo a Kazarina y señalando a Barodius, quien sonrojada solo atinó a desviar la mirada.

-Nunca pensé que al venir a Inglaterra me vería sumido en una aventura como esta - dijo el emperador sentándose frente a la mesa donde la pirata estaba cocinando.

-Tampoco nosotros – contestó la rubia con una sonrisa – Este viaje comenzó como una mera diversión para ver si éramos capaces de actuar como la realeza. Y ahora míranos: dentro de un submarino y persiguiendo a una tripulación que quiere dominar el mundo.

Se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo luego de que la joven terminara de hablar, hasta que Barodius decidió volver a dirigirle la palabra.

-Y… dime… - comenzó – cómo es que te volviste pirata.

La muchacha se sorprendió un poco por la inesperada pregunta del emperador, pero aún así decidió contestar.

-Toda mi familia es pirata – dijo – no conozco lo que es vivir tranquilamente en un punto fijo como una casa. Nací y me crié en el mar, así que éste es mi único hogar.

-¿no te imaginas casada, con hijos y un bonito terreno? – preguntó, extrañándose a si mismo no solo por la inusual pregunta, sino porque al imaginarla él en tal situación, la veía a ella sentada junto a él en el trono.

-Este… - dijo ella nerviosa, porque se imaginó a Barodius como su esposo – No lo creo. Mi vida está aquí en un navío, y no creo poder sobrevivir estando encerrada de por vida.

-Entiendo – dijo el ojiverde un poco desilusionado.

-Debe ser difícil saber que la persona que amas está lejos de ti, en un lugar que podría hacerle mucho daño – comentó la rubia sintiéndose un poco molesta y dolida.

-Me confundes con otro – dijo el pelilila – Yo nunca me he enamorado.

-¿Pero y la condesa Makimoto? – preguntó Kazarina extrañada.

-¿Julie? Es solo una amiga – un alivio recorrió a la joven – Sin embargo, ella es una de mis mejores amigas, y claro que estoy preocupado por su seguridad.

-Eso imaginé ¿Me podrías alcanzar la caja que esta en el armario? – pidió.

Barodius caminó hasta el armario, y cuando se disponía a tomar una de las cajas, decidió llamar a la pirata.

-Oye, Kazarina… - llamó el emperador.

-¿Pasa algo? – contestó.

-Me dijiste que querías una de las cajas del armario ¿ciento?

-Si

-¿Me podrías decir cual de todas?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – dijo la rubia llegando al lado de Barodius.

-Por eso – señaló el chico al interior del armario, donde se podían ver cientos y cientos de cajas del mismo tamaño y empaquetadas de la misma forma.

-Waw – dijo la joven – eso es mucha comida.

-Podríamos alimentar a un ejército con todo esto – comentó el ojiverde.

-Menos mal que es mucho – dijo ella tomando la caja que estaba por tomar el joven antes de llamarla – Así no podremos decir que nos quedamos sin comida por culpa del estómago de Dan.

-¿Por el capitán? – preguntó él.

-Ajá – contestó – no tengo idea de cómo lo hace, pero antes de que llegáramos se comió la comida de 20 días en solo 4.

-No mientas – dijo entre asombrado y divertido.

-No miento – replicó sacando la comida de la caja – Parece que siempre estuviera muerto de hambre.

-Siempre creí que moriría de viejo y por una enfermedad. Pero ahora creo que si muero, será por desnutrición si Dan llega a descubrir este armario.

-Roguemos por que no lo encuentre Jajajaja.

/Con Jesse, en la biblioteca/

-Menudo giro a tomado nuestro viaje – comentó Phliteon, pero se quedó callado al ver la seriedad y concentración de su compañero - ¿Te ocurre algo Jesse?

-¿Eh? – El aludido fue sacado de sus pensamientos; se encontraba leyendo un libro de poesías – Si estoy bien, solo pensaba en algo.

-¿En algo? – Preguntó el bakugan - ¿O en alguien?

-¿Eh? ¿C-cómo crees? Yo solo pienso en como ayudar a los hermanos Greenwood, nada mas – dijo el rubio, hablando atropelladamente, con la cara roja y nervioso hasta la médula.

-Si, claro, lo que tú digas Jesse – dijo el bakugan ventus – Estoy seguro que te mueres por ayudar a la señorita Greenwood, jeje.

-Tu… – exclamó el peleador, señalándolo acusadoramente, con un deje de enojo en su voz que lo hacía sonar gracioso.

"Toc-toc-toc"

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Antígona desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Este… eh… si pasa… - dijo el pirata con el pulso acelerado.

-¡Si! Para que pueda decirte lo mucho que me gus.

-¡Tú cállate! - lo tomó el rubio antes de que pudiera terminar, y lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta justo cuando la morena entraba en la biblioteca.

-Perdón si interrumpí una plática privada con tu compañero – se excusó la joven – No quisiera ser una molestia.

-Al contrario – dijo el pirata, ofreciéndole una silla y sentándose sobre la mesa, delante de ella – Me agrada tu compañía.

-Gracias – dijo ella sonrojada, y luego reparó en el libro semiabierto sobre el escritorio. Se levantó, y seguida de Jesse, tomó el libro entre sus manos y leyó para sí una de las poesías marcadas por el ojivioleta.

-¿Te gusta la poesía? – preguntó Antígona mirando el escrito.

-Es una de mis pasiones – contestó – Entenderé si lo consideras algo aburrido para este ambiente.

-¿Cómo crees? – Contestó con una sonrisa – creo que la poesía es lago hermoso. Una especie de camino por el cual las emociones pueden salir a la luz en su forma natural.

-Bellos pensamientos para una bella mujer – dijo Jesse, haciendo alarde de toda la buena educación que recibió estando al servicio de su nación.

-Tu cortesía no es propia de un pirata – observó la joven – O quizás he escuchado demasiadas cosas negativas de ellos en estos últimos años.

-Trabajé como agente encubierto hace algunos años – confesó – la guerra civil en mi país nos hizo un arma muy valiosa en aquellos tiempos.

-La información es un arma peligrosa – dijo Antígona con un semblante serio – Y en este caso, información es lo que nos falta.

-Quisiera ayudar – dijo Jesse, tomando sin pensarlo la mano de la ojimarrón, pero sin arrepentirse al darse cuanta de su acto.

-El que nos hayan acompañado en esta misión ya es ayuda suficiente.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante algunos minutos. Para sorpresa de ambos, el silencio reinante en la biblioteca no era incómodo, sino reconfortante y pacífico. Hubieran seguido así por mucho rato, de no ser porque se empezaron a escuchar gritó agudos desde los pasillos.

/Con Zinger, en el timón/

-Me estoy aburriendo como hongo – dijo el castaño sentándose al revés en la silla giratoria (N/A: vaya tecnología jeje / Zinger: se nota que no sigues la línea cronológica con respecto a los avances tecnológicos ¬¬), de modo que su pecho golpeara el respaldo de esta. Como si fuera un niño chiquito, utilizó sus pies para empezar a dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas.

-Zinger, si sigues así vas a terminar vomitando – lo reprendió Bladeword saliendo de la camisa del pirata.

-Zinger ¿Estás aquí? – preguntó Dan entrando de sopetón a la cabina - ¡Qué divertido! ¿Puedo hacerlo?

-Aaaahhh, bueno – dijo el chico levantándose de la silla, dejando que el castaño se sentara y comenzara a girar.

-Wwiiii, esto es divertido jeje – dijo Dan, haciendo la cabeza para atrás.

-Solo te pido que no ensucies la alfombra ¿Vale? – le dijo el joven, revisando las pantallas y asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden.

-No te preocupes Zinger – contestó el otro, aún girando.

El Aquos rió por lo bajo al ver la actitud infantil del Phyrus, quien de un momento a otro, se puso un poco verde y amenazaba con devolver todo aquello que sacó del depósito de comida.

-Creo… que debo dejar de comer tanto… - comentó Dan levantándose de la silla un tanto mareado – Kazarina tiene razón al prohibirme comer tanto.

-No eres el único al que se le niega el derecho de comer a sus anchas – dijo Zinger – A mi siempre me dicen que mi estómago es un barril sin fondo.

-La vida es injusta ¿No crees? – dijo el Phyrus con una sonrisa.

-Si dejamos que ustedes coman de todo, el resto se morirá de hambre – dijo Drago esperando la habitual rabieta del castaño.

-Oye – exclamó su compañero – Para poder pelear e necesita combustible, y yo lo obtengo de la comida ¿No es cierto Zinger?

-Completamente – dijo el castaño, sintiendo como el pirata rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo de manera amistosa, sus compañeros bakugan solo los miraron con una gota de sudor detrás de la nuca.

-¿Ustedes piensan con el cerebro… - comenzó Bladeword.

-… o con el estómago? – completó Drago ocultando una sonrisa.

-Eres igual a Kazarina – dijo el ojirrojo.

-Eres igual a mi hermana – le dijo Zinger a su compañero.

-Oye ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Dan, cambiando de tema, y sacando a la luz un precioso colgante de oro blanco con forma de corazón.

-Ah eso – dijo Zinger con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – Es un regalo de alguien importante para mí.

-Alguien importante ¿Eh? – Se interesó el castaño – ¿Puedo abrirlo?

-Adelante – dijo el Aquos, y se sacó el colgante para entregárselo.

Dan, como todo curioso, abrió apresuradamente el colgante, encontrando en él una pequeña foto, en donde se veía a una joven pirata de cabello verde y ojos dorados. En el otro lado del colgante, había una frase en grabada en francés que decía "Por siempre tuyo".

-Wow, es muy bonita – comentó el pirata - ¿Cómo se llama?

Zinger nunca lo supo, pero algo en el tono empleado por el muchacho, o en la mirada pícara le advertía que no debía decir ni una sola palabra. A decir verdad, al Aquos no le gustaba mucho hablar de su vida sentimental, no quería que nadie se enterara de nada que involucrara a su corazón. Su instinto de decía a gritos que mantuviera la boca cerrada, pero decidió que estaba algo paranoico con todo aquel rollo de la secta, y que estando entre aliados se podía confiar. Así que, por primera, y última vez en su vida decidió no hacerle caso a su sexto sentido.

-Se llama Zenet Surrow, es mi novia – para qué la habrá contestado.

Apenas Dan supo el nombre la misteriosa muchacha, salió corriendo de la cabina gritando a los cuatro vientos "¡Zinger tiene novia! ¡Zinger tiene novia!". Podría decirse que se corrió una maratón entera mientras andaba por todos los pasillos del submarino, siendo perseguido por un joven pirata encolerizado que continuamente le gritaba "¡Eres hombre muerto, Kuzo!"

Estuvieron corriéndose durante mucho rato, hasta que Dan tropezó con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien.

-¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí? – dijo Jesse al ver a Dan corriendo, y la morena lo alcanzó a ver por encima del hombro del rubio.

Lo que nadie esperaba era que el castaño no se diera cuenta por donde pasaba, y que lo supiera cuando se llevó a Jesse y a Antígona por delante. Zinger, por suerte, logró frenarse justo antes de que su anatomía formara parte de aquel enredo de los otros tres piratas. Cuando Dan chocó con los otros dos, los tres se cayeron y comenzaron a dar varias vueltas hasta terminar Jesse en el piso, con Antígona arriba suyo y a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y Dan acabó sobre la pareja.

-¿A-Antígona? – dijo el ojivioleta un poco nervioso por la cercanía de la joven.

-Este… yo, lo siento – contestó la morena bastante apenada. Trató de levantarse, pero el peso muerto del primer oficial se lo impedía – Dan ¿Podrías quitarte de encima?

-¿Eh? – Dijo el castaño, y sacudió un poco la cabeza para hacer que el mareo momentáneo se le pasara – Claro.

Los tres se levantaron, sintiendo como Zinger los miraba tratando de aguantar una carcajada.

-Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo Kuzo – dijo el castaño arrebatándole el colgante y volviendo a ponérselo.

-¿Podemos saber por qué gritabas? –preguntó Jesse.

-A por esto – dijo Dan arrebatándole de nuevo el colgante al Greenwood - ¡Zinger tiene novia! ¡Zinger tiene novia!

-¡Que te calles Kuzo! – gritó el castaño con la cara roja.

-Dame eso – dijo Antígona sacándole el collar de un solo movimiento – Vaya, es muy linda – y poniendo las manos en sus caderas – Así que mi hermanito es todo un don Juan ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo me vas a presentar a mi cuñada?

-¡Cuando tenga tiempo! – exclamó Zinger recuperando su collar y caminado con paso veloz hacia la cabina del timón.

-¿Por qué se molesta tanto? – preguntó Jesse a la morena.

-Zinger no es de esos que le guste platicar acerca de su vida amorosa – contestó con un suspiro – Prefiere mantener un perfil serio y de vez en cuando gracioso la mayoría de las veces.

-Parecido a Shun – dijo Dan – Él conoció a una chica hace muchos años, y siempre que le pregunto por ella nunca quiere decirme más de lo necesario.

-Chicos – suspiró Antígona - ¿Quién los entiende?

Luego de esto, la campana del almuerzo sonó, y toda la tripulación se reunió para comer, salvo cierto castaño de ojos marrones que prefirió quedarse en compañía del timón, antes que soportar otra de las burlas de Dan.

/A la medianoche/

-Titania - llamó Dark Dragon a su hermana; ambos estaban en la parte baja del submarino, donde se ubicaba el cristal Jhazari.

-¿Pasa algo? - dijo la joven acercándose al muchacho, quien observaba con detenimiento al blanco cristal contenido en una capsula transparente.

-¿Has visto el panel de rastreo principal? - preguntó el Aquos.

-No

-Si bien tengo entendido, esta cosa indica donde están los cristales ¿Cierto? - la chica asintió - Entonces ¿Que son esas cosas?

-¿Qué cosas? - Titania no entendía a donde quería llegar con tantas vueltas.

Se acercó al panel y pudo observar como, además de marcarse los cristales con puntos blancos, también había cuatro estrellas pequeñas titilando en la pantalla. Dos de ellas se encontraban a la par de los cristales, y las otras dos se encontraban muy al sur.

-Sinceramente no lo sé - dijo la ojimarrón desconcertada.

-¿Deberíamos ir a investigar? - preguntó el bakugan de Dark Dragon, oculto en las sombras.

-Sería lo indicado - dijo Titania - Pero no podemos dejar de lado la tarea de encontrar los cristales, recuerden que éstos son nuestra prioridad.

-Sí, pero tampoco podemos pasar por alto esto – dijo el bakugan de Titania sin salir a la luz – Si el cristal Jhazari detectó algo, debe de ser importante.

-En tal caso – dijo Dark Dragon – Algunos de nuestros nuevos amigos deberán ir a investigar.

-Le daré el mensaje a Zinger – dijo ella.

-Asegúrate que nadie te vea – le dijo su hermano antes de retirarse del lugar. Titania, en cambio, se quedó un rato mas, inspeccionando el panel de rastreo.

Estuvo tratando en vano de pensar, averiguar o adivinar qué significaban aquellas pequeñas estrellas en la pantalla. Cansada, y con dolor de cabeza terrible, dejó su inútil búsqueda para mirar con más detenimiento la cápsula donde estaba retenido el cristal.

-¿Qué intentas decirnos? – le preguntó a la joya, y dando un suspiro de frustración, salió de la cabina dejando todo en silencio.

**Continuará…**

**Antígona y Zinger: (Arrodillados y haciendo continuas reverencias frente a un altar con ofrendas) ¡Oh alabados lectores! ¡Acepten nuestras más humildes disculpas por no haber actualizado mas rápido!**

**Zinger: (por lo bajo) Aunque es tu culpa, tu eres la que escribe.**

**Antígona: ¡Tú cállate!**

**Zinger: en fin, lamentamos enormemente el no poder actualizar más rápido, como lo teníamos planeado, esperamos que su paciencia haya valido la pena.**

**Antígona: ¿Quién diría que la escuela y los entrenamientos nos quitarían tanto tiempo. Además que parece que la inspiración decidió posponer su visita.**

**Zinger: Como sea, esperamos que el capítulo les haya sido de su total agrado y ya saben, si tienen alguna queja o comentario háganoslo saber, estaremos encantados de saberlo.**

**Antígona: ¿En serio tienes novia Zinger?**

**Zinger: ¡cierra la boca! ¡Tú también estabas bastante acaramelada con ese poeta de cuarta!**

**Antígona: (o/o) ¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Y no le digas poeta de cuarta a Jesse!**

**Zinger: ^.^ jeje, nos vemos en otro capítulo de "La Secta"**


	12. En busca de los Guardianes

_Ultima escena del capítulo anterior_

_Estuvo tratando en vano de pensar, averiguar o adivinar qué significaban aquellas pequeñas estrellas en la pantalla. Cansada, y con dolor de cabeza terrible, dejó su inútil búsqueda para mirar con más detenimiento la cápsula donde estaba retenido el cristal._

_-¿Qué intentas decirnos? – le preguntó a la joya, y dando un suspiro de frustración, salió de la cabina dejando todo en silencio._

**Un nuevo objetivo: En busca de los guardianes**

"¡ATENCIÓN! TODA LA TRIPULACIÓN DIRIGIRSE A LA SALA DE RASTREO PRINCIPAL. REPITO: TODA LA TRIPULACIÓN DIRIGIRSE A LA SALA DE RASTREO PRINCIPAL".

Este mensaje resonó en cada rincón del inmenso submarino, y en muy poco tiempo la sala principal estuvo completa.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Dan, quien acababa de llegar junto con Shun y Marucho.

-Parece que Zinger a recibido un mensaje urgente de Titania – contestó Gus acercándose a ellos.

-¿La guardiana Darkus? – preguntó Shun; el peliazul asintió.

-Ha de ser algo urgente – comentó Marucho antes de acercarse al mensajero - ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?

-Los guardianes advirtieron que los cristales no son las únicas energías que el cristal Jhazari puede detectar – Dijo Antígona, causando el asombro general.

-¿y cuáles son esas otras energías? – cuestionó Mira.

-Aún no lo sabemos – dijo el Aquos mirando el mismo panel que Dark Dragon miró la noche anterior – Sabemos que los puntos blancos son los cristales, pero lo que nos descoloca son estas pequeñas estrellas que también aparecen en el radar.

-¿Pequeñas estrellas? – Keith se acercó al monitor y empezó a inspeccionarlo.

-Esto es algo nuevo que no podemos pasar por alto – Nurzak tomó la palabra – Como bien dijeron ambos anteriormente, el cristal Jhazari puede detectar la energía emanada de los Cristales de Vestroia. Lo que sea que simbolicen esas estrellas, debe estar vinculado a los cristales que buscamos.

-Exacto – dijo Lena – pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que está detectando el cristal?

A decir verdad, nadie podía responder aquella incógnita. Todo el mundo empezó a tirar ideas de lo mas diversas para tratar de entender algo, pero mientras más proponían más parecía que no avanzaban a ningún lado.

Por su parte, Serena no había dicho ningún comentario hasta entonces, y sentada en una silla, escuchaba atenta a todo lo que el resto dijera.

Aún no podía hacerse del todo la idea de formar parte de algo que decidiría el destino de todo el universo, ese rollo la tenía tan confundida como intrigada.

Ella nunca fue una peleadora, ni se sintió atraía a ese mundo en particular. Pero desde que su pequeña hermana Fabia conoció a Aranaut, se sintió hechizada por la historia de Nueva Vestroia, y de la colosal batalla que tuvieron los guerreros en aquella dimensión, donde como agradecimiento, los habitantes les obsequiaron a los humanos no solo los cristales, sino también sus poderes…

-¡Eso es! – exclamó la princesa poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Eso es qué? – preguntó Cid un poco confundido.

-Ustedes dijeron que El Cristal Jhazari podía detectar toda energía que emanaba de los cristales – se dirigió solamente a los hermanos Greenwood.

-Así es -contestó Zinger.

-Escuché la historia de la batalla de Nueva Vestroia – dijo la peliazul – Corríjanme si me equivoco, pero ¿Fueron los cristales de atributo lo único que se les obsequió a los guerreros?

-Hasta donde se sabe, ese fue el único obsequio que se les otorgó – dijo Antígona.

-Sin embargo- continuó Zinger – Existe una versión en donde se cuanta que también se les entregaron poderes a esos guerreros.

-Y si esa versión es cierta, podría significar que el cristal Jhazari no solo muestra las energías de los cristales, sinó también la energía regalada a los guardianes – dijo Serena.

-Eso… tiene mucho sentido – dijo Antígona volviendo a mirar el monitor – Tendríamos la oportunidad de encontrar al resto de los guardianes y pedir su ayuda.

-También podríamos resolver las dudas de por qué fue que desaparecieron – Dijo Zinger.

-Ya me preguntaba yo por qué no habían tenido contacto con otros guardianes – dijo Hydron.

-Eso implicaría tener que separarnos – dijo Jesse – un grupo debe ir por los cristales y otro por los guardianes.

-Alto, alto, alto, frenen el carro – dijo Keith con las manos en alto – díganme ¿Cómo se supone que nos separemos si estamos todos metidos en este submarino? Recuerden que ya no estamos en un barco, ni hay botes, y por lo que muestra este radar el puerto más cercano está a millas de nuestra ubicación.

Una verdad que calló como balde de agua fría a la tripulación.

-Keith tiene razón – Mira trataba de buscarle la vuelta al rollo – ¿Es posible hacer una elección bajo estas circunstancias? Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

-No hay necesidad de hacer una elección – dijo Valdmir, el compañero de Antígona.

-¿Qué intentas decir? – la joven lo miraba impaciente.

-Me refiero a esto – el bakugan saltó del hombro de la peleadora, y haciendo unos cuantos saltos y pulsando varios botones, mostró en la pantalla principal los esquemas de unas extrañas cápsulas.

-¿Qué es eso? – Klauz miraba con intriga aquellos dibujos con forma redonda.

-Esto cumple la función de bote – Joe salió de la nada – Son como submarinos miniatura. Tienen las mismas comodidades y equipamientos que este submarino, solo en una versión concentrada.

-Bueno, un problema menos – se dijo Shun – Ahora hay que determinar quienes irán tras las estrellas y quienes seguirán con la búsqueda de lo cristales.

-Yo me ofrezco – dijo Joe – Van a necesitar a alguien que conozca el funcionamiento de la cápsula. Me necesitarán más allí que aquí.

-Yo también voy a ir – Nurzak dio un paso adelante – Ustedes deberán enfrentarse a los que intenten controlar el poder de Vestroia. Un anciano como yo, no haría más que estorbar.

-Si ustedes van, nosotros también – Cid se veía muy dispuesto – Esto promete ser interesante.

-Marucho, creo que tú también deberías acompañarlos – aconsejó Shun al pequeño.

-¿Eh? – el rubio se sorprendió.

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Lo vas a enviar a quién sabe dónde sin siquiera saber lo que buscan? – Dan se estaba preocupando no solo por el bienestar de Marucho, sino por la habilidad de su amigo ojidorado de tomar decisiones.

-Piénsalo Dan – le dijo el pelinegro al oído poniéndose en frente de él – Si lo sigue aquí con nosotros, tarde o temprano se verá envuelto en la pelea contra aquellos que atentan con el orden. No quiero ver a Marucho metido en medio de esa matanza – se alejó para verlo a los ojos – Y creo que tu tampoco lo quieres.

-Bien – suspiró el castaño – Marucho irá con ustedes.

-¿En serio me dejan? – al rubio menor le brillaron los ojos

-Con esa carita, me hace pensar que ustedes lo sobreprotegen demasiado – Antígona miraba a los mayores con algo de burla; al pequeño lo miraba con ternura.

-Yo también voy a ir – la joven Greenwood se sorprendió por la repentina decisión de su hermano.

-¿Por qué? – la pelinegra estaba entre asombrada y preocupada.

-Si de verdad existe la posibilidad de que esas estrellas muestren la ubicación de los demás guardianes, tengo que ir.

-Tiene sentido al ser el mensajero de uno de ellos – convino Bladeword.

-Si esa es tu decisión… - Antígona no se sentía muy segura.

-Bien, si ya está todo decidido ¿Qué esperamos para marcharnos? – Cid estaba eufórico ante la idea de la aventura.

-Los que se vayan en la cápsula, que alisten sus cosas cuanto antes. El resto, regresen a lo que estaban haciendo. – dijo Shun; al capitán nadie podía desobedecer.

Aún si tenía un extraño deje de antipatía en su voz que desentonaba con la situación.

/En el camarote de Zinger/

El joven mensajero estaba guardando todas sus pertenencias en un pequeño bolso. Estaba serio, mostrando una faceta que solo una persona había visto.

-Zinger – lo llamó una voz muy conocida.

-Antígona – el joven se volvió hacia ella.

-No es… necesario… - dijo la joven al ver sus ojos y lo que había en ellos, colocando una mano sobre sus párpados para cerrarlos – …que hagas eso. – quitó la mano – No todavía.

-Nunca sabes… – la miró, con los ojos que ella conocía que eran normales - …cuando podrías llegar a necesitarlo. Tú misma lo dijiste hace ya algunos años.

-Si, lo recuerdo – contestó, un poco triste al recordar aquello y bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? – el castaño tomó el mentón de la joven y la obligó a mirarlo. Tenía esa expresión abatida, la misma que había visto cuando niños, aquella noche en el barco… La misma que hace unos momentos mostró en la sala de rastreo

-Es que… acabas de regresar, después de siete años y ahora te vuelves a ir – contestó la pelinegra – No es justo.

-Lo se Antígona, yo también quiero quedarme. Pero no puedo, primero debemos cumplir con nuestro deber.

Antígona suspiró profundamente. Zinger era su hermano, su única familia. Era natural que tuviera miedo.

-Podrías venir conmigo – propuso el castaño – Sólo hay que buscar lo que simbolizan esas estrellas. Nada más.

-Buscarlas en lo que podrían ser callejones sin salida – la joven tocó la mejilla de su hermano – Ambos corremos el mismo riesgo.

Zinger quitó la mano de su hermana de su rostro, depositando un beso en la palma.

-Cuídate mucho Antígona – le dijo antes de marcharse hacia un destino incierto…

/En el piso, junto a las cápsulas/

-¿Ya están todos? – preguntó Marucho luego de haber dejado su cosas dentro.

-Falta Zinger – contestó Cid.

Lo esperaron unos momentos más, hasta que lo vieron aparecer por el pasillo sur.

-Bien, ya estamos todos – Nurzak les indicó que entraran – es hora de irnos.

Estaban entrando cuando Joe le preguntó al Greenwood algo que le estaba llamando mucho la atención. Por consideración del joven mensajero, esperó a que el resto entrara para hacer su pregunta.

-Oye Zinger – el aludido lo miró - ¿Acaso tu… usas maquillaje?

-No se de lo que estás hablando – dijo el joven, sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Tu ojo derecho – siguió el castaño claro – Parece que te hubieras puesto algo para remarcar su contorno.

Joe lo miró fijamente, poniendo al Aquos un tanto nervioso.

-Disculpa, son sólo imaginaciones mías – se excusó luego de un rato – Perdona el haberte incomodado.

El joven miembro de la secta entró a la cápsula, dejando a Zinger aún en la entrada.

El muchacho pasó su mano derecha por el ojo que el joven le había señalado, como si limpiara el párpado inferior. Al retirarla y sentir algo tibio en el dedo que hizo contacto con su piel, cayó en la cuenta de lo que en realidad había visto Joe en su ojo.

-¿Todo en orden Zinger? – preguntó su compañero Bladeword, al notar la mirada preocupada del joven.

-Todo… en orden – contestó, antes de volver su vista a la cápsula y entrar en ella.

De lo que el peleador no fue consciente, fue que de su mano derecha, aquella gota de sangre se deslizaba hasta llegar al suelo.

/muy lejos de ahí, al sur/

La luz de la mañana alumbraba con su luz rosácea las olas que rompían delicadamente contra un navío que las surcaba.

En la cubierta, cuatro jóvenes estaban haciendo las tareas que se les encomendaron para mantener el barco.

-Esto de limpiar los pisos me está matando la espalda – suspiró un joven de cabello rosáceo.

-Tú al menos ya terminaste Baron, no se de que te quejas – contestó otro muchacho, con un cabello más oscuro y complexión más robusta, mientras jalaba de las sogas que sujetaban las velas.

-¿Ya terminaste con eso Volt? – le preguntó un albino de piel morena del otro lado de la cubierta.

-Ya casi está listo Ren – contestó el mencionado, terminando de atar las sogas.

Baron guardó el trapeador y el balde que había usado. Se sorprendió que en el camino encontrara a Mylene sentada en una escalera que daba al timón. Bueno, el hecho de verla sentada ahí no era nada nuevo, la había visto en ese lugar en varias ocasiones. Pero lo raro era verla todo el tiempo con ese cuaderno de tapas negras, y con una expresión que detonaba que se estaba esforzando por comprender lo que había escrito en esas páginas.

-¿Te interrumpo? – preguntó Baron, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres? – la chica automáticamente cerró el cuaderno y lo miró de manera fría.

-Nada – el chico alzó las manos – Solo quiero saber qué es lo que te mantiene tan ocupada.

-No es nada que deba importarte – la peliazul se paró, y se dispuso a irse.

-Es el diario de Zinger ¿Verdad? – Baron no se había movido de su lugar, hablando de espaldas a la chica.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-no deberías andar husmeando en esas cosas, Mylene – el pelirosa se volteó – Es privado, y si Anubias se entera te sacará la cabeza por entrometerte en la privacidad de su mejor amigo.

-Zinger se fue hace mucho – contestó en su defensa – El que todavía tenga o no su privacidad ya no importa.

-Yo creo que sí – los sorprendió a ambos una voz proveniente del timón.

-Anubias… - dijo Mylene; no esperaba que el capitán estuviera afuera de su camarote.

El albino bajó de un salto y tomó el diario de las manos de la Aquos.

-No deberías espiar los secretos de la gente Mylene – dijo Anubias

-Pues gracias a eso, descubrí la relación de Shun con Zinger– la joven recuperó el diario.

-¿En serio? – el ojiceleste se mostró sorprendido.

-Al parecer – explicó – Zinger salvó la vida de Shun una vez que paramos en Singapur.

-Recuerdo esa parada – dijo Baron – Tuvimos que esperar a que él apareciera.

-Sin embargo – continuó – El diario se divide en dos partes – abrió el cuaderno y les mostró el símbolo del sol tribal rodeado por un círculo negro – Después de esta parte, todo está escrito en una lengua muy extraña. Ni siquiera puedo descifrar el alfabeto que utiliza.

-Déjame ver el escrito – pidió Baron, pero Anubias se lo impidió.

-Será mejor que yo lo tenga – el pelinegro volvió a tomar el cuaderno de las manos de Mylene, y sin decir nada más se lo llevó.

-Que lástima – se dijo la peliazul – no podré averiguar de que se trataba todo aquello.

Sin más, la joven se marchó hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Baron ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunto Nemus, el compañero Haos del pelirosa.

-Tengo que ver ese diario – dijo el joven, comenzando a caminar

-¿Pero no escuchaste al capitán? – el bakugan se interpuso – De forma indirecta nos está prohibiendo acercarnos al cuaderno. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber de él?

-Yo… ¡No lo se! – ni siquiera Baron entendía el por qué de la súbita necesidad de ver ese diario – Pero algo ne dice que debo hacerlo. Algo me dice que capaz encuentre ahí la verdad…

-¿Qué verdad Baron? – lo sorprendió otro miembro de la tripulación.

-AAAHHH! ¡Linus! ¡No me asustes así! – gritó el Haos al ser sorprendido por un joven de cabello y ojos azules.

-Planeas robar el diario de Zinger ¿Cierto? – preguntó Ziperator, el bakugan Phyrus de Linus.

Baron sudaba la gota gorda. Si Linus lo delataba estaba muerto.

-Vamos a ayudarte – le dijo el peliazul, consiguiendo un suspiro de alivio por parte del otro.

-en verdad te lo agradezco – dijo Baron – Necesito que busques el diario mientras yo distraigo a Anubias.

-Vi que se fue al camarote, llámalo y háblale de cualquier cosa, pero no dejes que vuelva hasta que no me veas fuera de él ¿entendido?

-Entendido – el Haos se dirigió a la puerta del camarote del capitán y esperó a que él saliera.

Por su parte, Linus se escondió y al ver como los dos piratas se alejaban de la puerta, entró lo más sigilosamente que pudo.

El cuarto era espacioso, y estaba muy bien organizado. No por nada el joven Phyrus era el encargado de limpiarlo y evitar que acabara de la misma forma en la que acabó la noche en la que Zinger se fue.

Revisó con cuidado cada cajón y estantería, sin mover nada y devolviendo a su lugar las cosas que había movido. No debía dejar indicios de que alguien había estado husmeando.

Al final, encontró el diario en el cajón de la mesita de luz, junto a la cama del capitán.

-Espera Linus – le advirtió Ziperator al ver al joven tomar el cuaderno – No podemos llevárnoslo de esa manera. Anubias se dará cuenta de que falta.

"_Arrg, vamos Linus, piensa. Ziperator tiene razón. Habrá que dejar algún cuaderno similar para que el capitán no se de cuenta de que falta."_

"Toc-toc-toc"

"_Listo. Estoy muerto."_

-Linus, soy Baron, ábreme – escuchó detrás de la puerta. La vida volvió al cuerpo del ojiazul.

-Me diste un susto de muerte, pensé que eras Anubias – dijo el joven abriendo, dejando que el pirata entrara – A propósito ¿Qué pasó con Anubias?

-Zenet lo llamó – dijo Baron – Veo que ya lo tienes.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ver? – Linus le entregó el diario.

El pelirosa no dijo nada. Abrió el cuaderno, buscando la página en donde comenzaba la segunda parte del diario, esa que Mylene no pudo descifrar.

La encontró, y observó con detenimiento el símbolo del sol tribal que adornaba toda la hoja. Sintió un palpitar en su interior al ver aquel dibujo, y un mar de recuerdos borrosos inundó su mente. Un dolor punzante le atravesó la cabeza; tan fuerte, que lo obligó a soltar el diario y sujetarse la cabeza, en un intento por apaciguar el dolor.

-¡Baron! – gritó Linus, preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

Lo sujetó de los hombros y se giró para ver lo que había descubierto. Vio el símbolo plasmado en el papel y tuvo la misma reacción que el Haos. Como si algo hubiera despertado y su cabeza estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por procesarlo.

-¿¡qué es lo que ocurre aquí? - El grito de Anubias entrando a la habitación debió de haberlos preocupado, pero no podían hacer nada mas que esperar a que el dolor se desvaneciera.

El capitán encontró a los dos marinos sentados en el suelo, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y en medio de ellos, el diario de Zinger abierto en la mitad exacta, mostrando el símbolo de la secta.

-¿Qué está pasando capitán? – preguntó Zenet, entrando de sopetón al camarote - ¡Linus! ¡Baron! ¿Qué les ocurre?

Ninguno de los dos contestó.

En eso, la joven vio el cuaderno abierto en el suelo. Lo tomó y lo reconoció al instante.

-¿De dónde sacaron el diario de Zinger? – preguntó, poniéndose seria de repente.

-Mylene lo encontró mientras husmeaba en la habitación de tu novio – contestó el capitán ayudando a los otros dos al ver que se estaban recuperando - ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?

-Necesitaba ver ese diario – dijo Baron ya repuesto – Algo me decía que ahí estaba la verdad detrás de lo que pasó aquella noche en la playa, cuando me encontró.

-¿Eh?- Zenet quería enterarse de aquello.

-Encontré a Baron en una playa, cerca del caribe –explicó el albino – si mal no recuerdo, tú me dijiste que había ocurrido un accidente, y que solo te acordabas de haber caído de un barco en llamas.

-Sentí… - decía el peliazul, con la respiración agitada – Que algo despertaba en mi interior – giró la vista hasta dar con el diario – Como si ese símbolo fuese una especie de señal. Miles de imágenes me inundaron, no pude reconocer ninguna de ellas. Era como si mis memorias quisieran volver todas de una vez.

-¿qué es lo que dices? – le preguntó Zenet.

-Perdí mi memoria hace mucho tiempo – explicó – Lo último que recuerdo es haber despertado en un callejón en Tortuga, con las ropas totalmente quemadas.

Al escuchar que la versión de Baron y la de Linus coincidían, Zenet se quedó pensativa. Guardó el diario entre sus ropas y ayudó a los chicos a ir a la cocina por un poco de agua fresca. Los dejó ahí, bajo el cuidado de Stoica, el cocinero. Luego, se dirigió a su camarote, el cual se aseguró de cerrar con llave, no quería que nadie la interrumpiera.

Teniendo como única compañía a su bakugan Contestir Haos, se dispuso a hojear el diario de Zinger.

-Siempre supe que ocultaba algo – se dijo al ver el símbolo de la secta – Es probable que él supiera lo que les ocurrió a Baron y a Linus antes de perder sus recuerdos.

Observó el símbolo con curiosidad, y luego las páginas que le seguían. Trató en vano de descifrar el extraño alfabeto, con la esperanza de encontrar allí un mensaje oculto por el castaño antes de irse. No lo logró, y volviendo al dibujo del sol tribal, cayó en la cuenta de que Zinger debía tener alguna relación con Baron y Linus. Ellos debieron haberse conocido antes de formar parte de la tripulación. Según algunos dichos que ella había escuchado en uno de los tantos bares que frecuentaba en las paradas del barco, si alguien perdía la memoria, lo mejor que se podía hacer para recuperarla era mostrarle a la persona algo que estuviera fuertemente involucrado con el pasado de ese alguien.

"_Como si ese símbolo fuese una señal" _recordó las palabras de Linus_ "Era como si mis memorias quisieran volver todas de una vez"_ .

-Algo extraño pasa aquí – dijo Zenet, sosteniendo frente suyo el extraño símbolo – Solo debo averiguar que es lo que representas…

/En el barco de Masquerade/

Chan se encontraba sola, en la cocina, esperando que Julio y Komba se dignasen a volver a su trabajo. Escuchó pasos bajando por las escaleras, y al volverse, vio a los dos piratas riéndose animadamente.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron a pasos de la escalera al ver la cara más que frustrada de la peleadora Phyrus.

-¿Chan, qué te ocurre? – preguntó Komba al ver el estado de la chica.

-¿Saben qué hora es? – la joven hablaba entre dientes y se notaba un tic nervioso en una de sus cejas.

-Este… no, no se – dijo Julio rascándose la nuca.

"_De verdad, hay veces en la que éste par me saca de quicio"_ – ES HORA DE QUE TRABAJEN!

-Oye cálmate Chan – le dijo Komba acercándose – no hicimos nada malo.

-¿Nada malo? – se notaba a la legua que de un momento a otro iba a arrancarles la cabeza - ¿¡Nada malo? ¡Hace una jodida hora que debieron haber terminado de preparar la cena! ¡Y no pienso ser YO la que tenga que dar explicaciones ante el capitán por tremenda demora!

Dicho esto, pasó por al lado de los dos cocineros, quienes al ver su atraso, decidieron que era tiempo de trabajar en serio.

Mientras, en uno de los camarotes que oficiaba de biblioteca, Airzel seguía metido en los antiguos manuscritos que contenían información acerca de los Jhazari. No había podido descifrar mucho luego de su charla con Link, no después de aquello…

_/Flash Back/_

-¿Has encontrado algo interesante? – preguntó el pelirosa, apoyado en el hombro del peliverde.

-Nada digno de ser escuchado y que no sepamos – esa búsqueda de verdad que estresaba al Ventus - ¿Y qué tal tú con las prisioneras?

-Tampoco hemos podido sacarles información – contestó – Son huesos duros de roer.

-Masquerade de seguro que está impaciente – comentó Airzel dándose vuelta.

-Amenazó con mandarnos a vivir en el calabozo con ellas si no conseguíamos nada hasta dentro de dos días – Link hablaba como si eso fuese lo más común del mundo; estaba hojeando uno de los libros – Realmente se me hace difícil tener que torturarlas.

Airzel se quedó mudo por unos minutos. Había algo en Link que le intrigaba de sobremanera y era el hecho de haber perdido su memoria, salvo el nombre de su compañero bakugan. Masquerade sabía de la condición del joven y nunca mostró interés alguno en ayudar a su marino. Rió para sus adentros al imaginar la imposible escena en donde el capitán estuviera ayudando al ojiverde a recuperar sus recuerdos. Que idea más absurda.

-Billy está en las mismas que yo – comentó el menor de repente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me refiero a las prisioneras – se giró para verlo – Ninguno de los dos está feliz con lo que hace y tener a Mason y Ace encima nuestro es algo muy problemático – suspiró – A veces quisiera que ese par se largara.

Airzel no añadió ningún comentario luego de eso, sólo se dedicó a seguir buscando en los libros y pergaminos que había encontrado ocultos en la biblioteca.

-Oye Airzel – lo llamó el joven - ¿Puedes venir a ver esto?

El peliverde se paró, y situándose a las espaldas del otro, pudo ver un extraño cajón de madera, ubicado en uno de los estantes más bajos del mueble.

-No lo había visto ahí – dijo el mayor, tomado la manija del cajón para abrirlo.

Después de una nube de polvo que los hizo toser, distinguieron un cuaderno, un libro oculto en el fondo del cajón a la espera de ser descubierto.

-Esto si que es peculiar – dijo Airzel tomándolo, con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos.

-Ábrelo, quiero ver de qué se trata – dijo Link cual niño pequeño a la espera de algún regalo.

El Ventus mayor intentó abrirlo, pero el cuaderno estaba cerrado con una suerte de cerradura muy particular. Para empezar, no tenía el orificio donde por lo general metes la llave, solo algo parecido a una hendidura en el material en forma circular. Éste se decomponía en varios surcos, simulando los caminos de un río que atravesaban el borde de las tapas del libro. Volvió a mirarlo detenidamente, observando cómo esos caminos formaban un símbolo de sol tribal en la tapa.

-¿Por qué no lo abres? – Link estaba poniéndose impaciente.

-Tiene una cerradura que no creo que se abra con una llave convencional – dijo Airzel – Lo que sí me llama la atención es este símbolo.

-¿A ver? – sin perder la actitud infantil le arrebató el libro, llevándose una sorpresa al ver el dibujo.

-¡Link! – reaccionó el mayor, sosteniéndolo antes de que se cayera. - ¡Link! ¿¡qué te pasa?

-¡Mi cabeza! – gritó con las manos en la frente – Siento que va a explotar.

-¡Link! ¡No otra vez! – exclamó Ingram al ver en ese estado a su compañero – Rápido, hay que llevarlo a tomas aire fresco.

-Vale – contestó el otro, y pasando un brazo ajeno por sus hombros y sosteniéndolo por la cintura, lo sacó inmediatamente del camarote.

_/Fin del Flash Back/ _

Ahora estaba ahí, con el escritorio cubierto de pergaminos y en el centro de todos ellos, aquel libro. Lo volvió a tomar y volvió a intentar abrirlo pero sin éxito. Frustrado por su inútil búsqueda dejó el libro donde estaba, masajeándose las sienes.

Una energía oscura de pronto hizo ato de presencia. Eso puso en estado de alerta al joven pirata. Solo una persona en ese barco tenía ESA energía.

Con un inexplicable temor a ser descubierto, escondió el libro en el cajón de la biblioteca, y se volvió al escritorio justo a tiempo para que Masquerade no se diera cuneta de que ocultaba algo.

-¿Cómo a sido tu investigación Airzel? – preguntó el rubio desde la puerta.

-No hay nada que usted ya no sepa, capitán – aseguró el peliverde, haciéndose a un lado para que el Darkuz viera los escritos.

-Bien – no parecía muy contento con el resultado – Llámame si encuentras algo digno de saber.

Acto seguido, se fue de la biblioteca dejando a un Airzel suspirando de alivio.

_/POV Billy/_

-¡Por última vez! – grité, volviendo a abofetearla - ¿¡Dónde está el Cristal Darkuz?

-¡NO LO SE! – gritó aquella que había identificado como Julie - ¡Y AUNQUE LO SUPIERA JAMÁS TE LO DIRÍA!

Aquella situación me estaba desesperando. Teníamos dos días para sacarles la información que necesitábamos o si no Masquerade nos mandaría a vivir en ese calabozo.

-¿Y? ¿Ya conseguiste algo niño? – lo único que me faltaba, a ese idiota metiéndose en donde no lo llamaban.

-CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA MASON – realmente estaba fuera de mis casillas en ese entonces.

-Deberían encerrarte aquí con Link de por vida – se rió él – Ustedes dos no sirven para nada, mocoso.

-PUES SI TU ERES TAN GENIO ¿¡POR QUÉ NO HACES TU TRABAJO DE LAMEBOTAS DEL CAPITAN Y ME DEJAS A MÍ HACER EL MÍO?

-¡Cuida tus palabras mocoso irrespetuoso! – dijo antes de soltar un puñetazo limpio que fue a parar a mi rostro.

Listo, aquella fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Cuatro niñas tercas y malcriadas y aquel sujeto que se creía el rey del mundo por fin habían logrado destrozar mi paciencia.

-A ver si así aprendes a respetar a tus mayores – se regodeaba el muy imbécil.

Aún con la cabeza gacha y hacia un lado por el impulso del golpe, tomé mi navaja sin que él se diera cuenta. En cuanto bajó la guardia lancé mi brazo hacia su cara, con la suerte de que el filo del arma diera justo en una de sus mejillas, haciéndole un corte tan profundo que creí ver sus dientes a través de la herida.

Perdió un poco el equilibrio con la sorpresa del impacto, cosa que aproveché para barrer sus pies con una de mis piernas y tirarlo al suelo. No podía evitar que una sonrisa sádica se adueñara de mi rostro al verlo así, con sus manos en su mejilla derecha, tratando de parar el flujo de sangre. Estaba de cara al suelo, así que me senté en su cintura para evitar que se moviera, mientras la sonrisa crecía en mi cara. Con un placer infinito al saber que me estaba vengando jalé sus cabellos, escuchando con deleite aquel alarido de dolor y sorpresa que salió de su boca.

-Que esta… sea la última vez… que me insultas de esa manera – le susurré al oído de la forma más amenazadora que pude encontrar, escupiendo con odio cada sílaba.

Me levanté, y al ver cómo intentaba hacer lo mismo le di una patada en el estómago, que hizo que chocara su espalda contra la puerta.

-LÁRGATE BROWN – grité, mientras le arrojaba la navaja y esta fue a parar a centímetros de su rostro.

Me di la vuelta, y sentí como él se apresuraba en salir del calabozo y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Seguí sonriendo de aquella sádica manera mientras volvía a encarar a las chicas.

-Ya han visto lo que soy capaz de hacerles – dije, saboreando las palabras - ¿Van a seguir resistiéndose? ¿O van a ser listas y me dirán todo lo que necesito saber?

-¿Por qué lo haces? – preguntó Runo de forma firme, pero no amenazadora - ¿Por qué quieres averiguarlo?

-Simple – contesté acariciando su delicado rostro con el filo de otra de mis incontables navajas – Porque deseo poder, y solo los cristales pueden obsequiármelo.

-Entonces acábanos de una maldita vez – dijo Alice a mi derecha – Porque nosotras jamás diremos nada.

Tuve que arrodillarme para poder acercarme a Runo, así que me levanté y estudié el estado en el que las habíamos dejado con Link: ya no tenían aquellos hermosos trajes de corsé y pantalones, ésos ya habían pasado a ser jirones hace una semana. Sus rostros mostraban varios moretones y rasguños, y sus cuerpos tenían heridas más profundas pero sin llegar a ser letales.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente tortura por hoy – dije de manera lenta y sin emoción.

Sin mirar atrás, salí del calabozo no sin antes recoger la navaja que "casi" le entierro a Mason.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? – me preguntó Cycloid saliendo del bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

-Supongo que a ver a Airzel – me encogí de hombros – Espero que haya encontrado algo interesante.

-¿Tú crees que él ya haya encontrado el libro? – me preguntó.

-Mmm, no teno idea Cycloid – dije llegando al pasillo en donde estaba la biblioteca.

Antes de entrar vi al capitán saliendo de ahí. Por cortesía incliné mi cabeza en señal de respeto antes de entrar en el lugar.

-Espero que tengas algo interesante que mostrarme Airze – le dije apenas entré; pareció sorprendido con mi repentina aparición.

-Pues yo no tengo nada – dijo el Ventus volviendo a sentarse.

-Se te da mal mentir – le dije al ver que el cajón en donde había descubierto ese libro hace unos días – Se ve que encontraste mi libro secreto.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso tu sabías de él? – Valla que parecía sorprendido.

-Pues claro, yo fui quien lo vio primero – expliqué sacándolo, teniendo cuidado en no ver el símbolo de la tapa – Lo cubrí de polvo y tierra para que aparentara que esta escondido aquí desde una buena temporada.

-¿Y has podido abrirlo?

-Si, lo he hecho – dije – pero no pude ver en su interior.

-¿Por qué? – natural que no lo entendiera, ni yo mismo podía hacerlo.

-Si veo el símbolo de la tapa o algunas de las páginas en su interior, siento que mi cerebro va a colapsar. Me duele y por más que intente no puedo seguir, tengo que parar.

Vi como se detenía a pensar en lo que le había dicho.

-¿Podrías abrirlo y dejar que yo lo lea? – pidió.

-Con una condición – acordé – Masquerade no tiene que saber absolutamente nada de esto ¿Vale? Alfo me dice que eso sería algo peligroso.

-Vale - contestó y yo procedí a abrirlo.

Primero, tomé una navaja y me hice un corte en el dedo gordo. Descubrí que aquella cerradura se abría con mi sangre la vez que lo tomé luego de que Komba cortara "accidentalmente" la palma de mi mano. La sangre de la herida corrió por los surcos de la cerradura, recorriendo extraños caminos y abriendo el libro.

Antes de siquiera poder mirarlo de reojo se lo di a Airzel. Con todo lo que pasé, no estaba en condiciones se soportar una más de esas migrañas.

-Me voy – le dije luego de darle el libro – Necesito descansar.

-Claro – contestó – Y gracias por esto. Luego de que te recuperes ¿Podrías contarme cómo fue tu pelea con Mason? Me gustó mucho aquella herida que le abriste en la cara.

Qué podía decir, en eso barco algunas noticias corrías con la rapidez de los mejores vientos.

**Continuará…**

**Antígona: **MIL Y UNA DISCULPAS POR HABER TARDADO TANTOOOOO!

**Zinger: **Ésta vez la musa SI que se fue de vacaciones. En fin, henos aquí con otro capítulo, al parecer uno de los más largos que esta chiquilla escribió.

**Antígona:** si este fue largo, pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que compense la demora.

**Zinger: **¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que le pasó a mi ojo?

**Antígona: **NO. Eso vas a saberlo dentro de unos cuantos capítulos más.

**Zinger: **Pucha, no se vale…

**Antígona**: Si vale. Y sabes que otra cosa más vale?

**Zinger: **¿Qué?

**Antígona: **¡Tendremos visitas!

**Zinger: **¿En serio? ¿De quién?

**Antígona: **De ella, tonto (le muestra una foto)

**Zinger: **(con los brazos en alto) SI SUPER!

**Antigona: **En el próximo capítulo descubrirán quién es nuestra invitada especial. Por ahora, saludos y los esperamos en el próximo capítulo de "La Secta"

**Zinger: **CHAO


End file.
